A Devil's Love
by AZookiex3
Summary: Chloe's best friend is back, and Lucifer's charm can't seem to affect her either. Is she also a miracle child? Or something...more? [Story starts during S2 Ep4, Female Reader Insert]
1. Chapter 1: All Bad Things, I Promise

**AN: **It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but I love the Lucifer Netflix Show [screw you Fox] so much that I just had to write my ideas! The first chapter is pretty long, and I apologize for that, but I wanted to get most of the character introductions done. Plus the first chapter follows S2 Ep4: Lady Parts. Please leave a review!

**Updated March 14, 2020 - Grammer  
****Updated July 14, 2020 - Grammar**

**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 episode 4

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg / Or just search AZookiex3 and look for "A Devil's Love"!

* * *

*****As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!*****

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! We have arrived at our destination at the Los Angeles International Airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight and hope you ride with us again!_" A smack to your chest wakes you from a deep slumber.

"Ms. Earth! We've landed. Can we please hurry off this plane?" your assistant, Alice Green, pleads to you.

"Geez, Ali," you groan while stretching in your very comfy first-class seat, "The whole reason I got us first class was so you'd be more comfortable."

"Over 6 _hours_, Ms."

You yawn, "Alright, alright. Let's get off. I'm eager to go too, actually." You give Alice the shooing motion and she's more than happy to oblige.

After grabbing your luggage from the always too fast conveyor belt, you treat Alice to the most elegant airport food you can imagine: McDonald's. As she went to town on her banquet you call a cab to pick you up in thirty minutes, then stare at a blank text message screen.

"You ok?" Alice asks after swallowing a mouth full of chicken nuggets.

"You know, it amazes me how you can eat like a potbelly pig and still be a size three," Alice raises an eyebrow at you while stuffing more in her mouth. You sigh, "Should I text her now? Or just surprise her at work?"

"You've told me before that she usually doesn't like to be interrupted when on duty."

"Yeah, you're right." You start to form a devilish grin on your face and place your phone back in your purse, "Her job it is then!"

* * *

"Seriously, Detective! Name three friends you could have drinks with right now," Lucifer Morningstar pokes at Detective Chloe Decker.

"Well, I can't name _three_," replies Chloe rolling her eyes, "I can name _one_, but she's on the other side of the country." She pulls the car up to the crime scene and parks.

"Wait, you actually have a friend?" Lucifer smiles cockily. Chloe gives him an annoyance stare then gets out of the car, walking quickly inside the crime circle.

"Well, you need to make more friends! Especially since now I know it seems you're capable of doing so." Lucifer, very easily with his long legs, strides right next to her, "Stress is a terrible ager, Detective. Go to a bar, get drunk, and talk about your woes to the patrons! I promise it'll make you feel better."

"Talk about my impending divorce and possible homelessness with an eight-year-old daughter to complete strangers? Yeah. Sounds super relaxing."

"Doesn't it?" Lucifer smiles that grin again and Chloe responds with a pissed-off expression. Thankfully, Detective Dan Espinoza cuts in with the crime details.

"We've got a young female. COD unknown." Dan looks back and forth between Lucifer and Chloe before settling on her.

"ID?"

"None," Dan says with a sigh, "No personal belongings. Only thing of note is a triangular ink stamp on the inside of her wrist."

"Oh wait, I think I can actually help here!" Lucifer stops the men carrying the woman's body and points to the stamp, "This is a very common thing you'd see at a nightclub. You know," Lucifer looks at Chloe and raises his brows, "where people go to have _fun_."

"And then get killed. Yeah, mhm." Chloe shakes her head at her partner.

"Well, that part _usually_ doesn't happen." Lucifer pulls his phone out, all attention now on the tiny device.

"We did find an abandoned vehicle registered as an Uber." Dan steps in, "No driver."

Chloe nods in thought, then grabs Lucifer's phone and starts searching, "I was searching _safe_ nightclubs for you Detective! Other than my own, of course."

"Uber IDs are usually linked to the driver's phone," Chloe says, ignoring Lucifer, "not the car, and now we've got his number...Looks like our guy is on the corner of Crescent & Third."

"Impressive." Lucifer smiles down at his partner.

"Yeah, it's called police work," Chloe replies, hiding a smile as she hands him back his phone.

Lucifer places the phone in front of his mouth, "Let's solve a murder!" "_I can assist you with that_." "Ha! You have to love these things!"

"Lucifer-" but before Chloe could scold him one of the K9s on scene starts to bark. The three of them look over in that direction and see an officer having trouble controlling the dog.

"I thought those things were supposed to be trained." Lucifer cringes.

"That's Buster. Just turned a year old and still training." Dan answers. The poor officer can't control Buster any longer, and the dog snaps free and runs to an approaching party.

"Oh my-" Chloe's eyes go wide.

* * *

"Well hey there little guy!" You smile as Buster jumps on you and licks your face. Alice smiles and softly laughs, "You completely ruined my cover, dude! I was planning on sneaking up on my old BFF." Buster whines softly, "Aw, it's not a problem bud. Now go back to your officer." You point towards the officer, who looks completely embarrassed, and Buster follows your command.

You look to Chloe, smile and wave, "Hey Chlo-Chlo! Long time no see, huh?"

"_Earth_?!" Chloe gets the _biggest_ smile on her face and rushes over to you. The two of you have what looks to be the biggest, and tightest, hug in the world.

"Well I'll be damned," Dan says softly, then smiles and walks towards the trio of women. Leaving behind a _very_ confused Devil.

"What are you _doing_ here, Earth?!" Chloe smiles and holds onto your hands.

"Business over in New York is in good hands now. So I figured, why not open up a vet on the other side of the country too?" You smile and squeeze Chloe's hands, "Plus I get to be back home, work on my K9s again, oh yeah! And be with my BFF." Chloe smiles and embraces you once more.

"Hey, Earth," Dan comes up and holds out his hand, "It's good to see you back."

"Daniel," you accept his handshake and respond coolly, "You're lucky you brought Trixie into the world. Otherwise, I'd be living up to the threat I gave you at the wedding."

"Yeah…"

Lucifer coughs.

"Oh, right," Chloe composes herself, "Earth, this is Lucifer Morningstar the LAPD civilian consultant."

"And her partner," Lucifer smiles at you and holds out his hand.

"Ah, so _you're_ the weirdo who thinks he's the Devil!" You smile back and accept his handshake, "Chloe's told me a lot about you. All bad things, I promise."

"Is that so?" Lucifer's smile grows, "Well I wish I could say the same about you my dear, but I'm afraid the Detective has never mentioned you. Well," Lucifer side glances to Chloe, "not until the ride over here."

"Perfect timing then," you reply, "and I'm not surprised she hasn't talked about me. She's very hush-hush about her childhood."

"Yes, I've noticed that."

"Earth!" Chloe eagerly moves the conversation in another direction, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my rising prodigy and assistant, Alice Green!" You properly introduce her to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Alice shakes everyone's hand, lingering longer on Lucifer.

"Nice to meet you too, darling." Lucifer smiles seductively at your assistant, and you can see her blush.

"So!" You clap your hands together loudly, knocking Alice out of her daze, "I just came to say I'm back. Go on, go back to your investigation." You make the shooing motion once more, "We're going to head to our hotel and get some rest. Going back in time is sooo draining. Text me when you're done and free to hang out, Chloe!" You wave your goodbyes then push Alice back to the cab.

"Well, Detective," Lucifer smiles down at her, "Looks like you've got no excuse now not to go have fun."

"Looks like it." Chloe smiles back.

* * *

The music's _popping_ in Lux. People dancing, talking, and making-out all around the place. Everyone looks to be having the time of their life.

All except for a certain Detective who has yet to de-stress.

"...there was tissue damage to Daria's stomach lining caused by liquid nitrogen, the stuff that makes those fancy cocktails smoke. It's probably how she ingested the poison-"

"Amazing work as always Detective," Lucifer interrupts her, "but you just made my trio sha-bang run away." Lucifer looks longingly at the trio of beautiful women who are no longer in his arms.

"Second," Chloe continues like she hasn't even heard him, "I assumed that Daria was at a club on Gower and we found an abandoned building on the corner. The place looked like it had a party recently." Chloe moves over to one of the small tables by the bar as she talks, looking over the paperwork.

"Fascinating," Lucifer says sarcastically, following her.

"I was wondering if you could make some phone calls to help me out?" Chloe looks to Lucifer, "You know, since you seem to have your fingers on the pulse."

"I'd _much_ rather be pulsing-"

"I know that hood." Mazikeen Smith, Lucifer's demon bodyguard, was listening in from the bar, "There's a great tiki bar across the street from that building. I know the bartender." Maze downs her drink.

"I'm not surprised." Chloe shakes her head.

"Let's go have a drink there. Ask about the dead girls." Maze pushes.

"That sounds like a very good _lead_, Detective!" Lucifer's smile practically covers his entire face.

"Did I just hear you guys talk about that tiki bar on Gower?" Ella Lopez, an LAPD forensic scientist, comes back from dehydrating in the bathroom, "I _love_ their pina coladas!"

"See that Detective?" Lucifer smiles at Chloe as he takes a swing of a drink a waiter just gave him, "Why don't you text that lovely friend of yours too?"

* * *

"Got to say, I'm surprised you guys didn't realize that this was Chloe's idea of a 'girls night'." You sit next to Maze and Ella, who Chloe briefly introduced you to before she ran off to ask questions of the patrons about her case.

Maze's eye roll was practically a growl, and Ella just smiles and shrugs her shoulders while she finishes her second pina colada.

"Well, I did manage to gain some new info." Chloe finally returns to the bar and sits next to you. She opens up her case file and starts to go through the papers again, "The bartender said something was going on in that building. I put a call in for a warrant to the judge. Just waiting to hear back."

"Great," Maze forces a smile and shoves Chloe's abandoned drink into her hand, "have a drink!"

"Uh, no. I think I'm going to call it a night," Chloe starts to pack up her paperwork, but you grab her left wrist to stop her.

"But I just got here!"

"Sorry, Earth...look we can-"

"Hey ladies." Dr. Linda Martin, the Devil's therapist, gives a concerned smile as she sits next to Chloe.

"Linda?" Chloe looks shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Maze texted me saying it's girls night." Chloe looks over at Maze who just shrugs and motions again to the abandoned drink.

"Sorry Linda, but-"

"Oh no no no, now I'm stepping in!" You snap and Chloe looks at you, "Look Chloe, you've done all you can for tonight, and I _know_ you've got a lot on your mind right now. Your weird partner is right." You put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeeze, "You need to have _fun_ and relax."

"I agree." Linda nods and you two formally introduce each other while Maze and Ella both share their agreement. Defeated, Chloe sighs, sits down, and slowly starts to sip her drink.

For a first night out since being back in LA, you aren't surprised that it turned into a bar fight. First it started slow, with the group sharing something about themselves or what was on their mind, and that seemed to make Chloe more comfortable. Then two drinks became four, and you find yourself singing terrible karaoke with the girls even though you only drank water. Maze tried to make you drink and you responded with, "You're here to get Chloe drunk, not me. I saw that phone picture to him." Which seemed to shut her up, but she glared at you the rest of the night.

The fight broke loose when the Detective in Chloe came back in full force. She noticed some slum of a guy with the same triangular stamp on the wrist and brought him over to question with Ella. Then, the slum's girlfriend comes up and just punches Chloe. You and Maze didn't stand for that and started fighting the people in the bar, while Linda hid under the bar table and Ella splashed water on people. When everything finally calmed down Maze stopped glaring at you and instead gave you a look of approval for your fighting skills.

Chloe got even more info on her case from the slum. He said the place he got the stamp was a sex club party that always moves to different places each night.

As the group dispersed, Chloe stopped you and said she will text you to meet at her mom's when she's _officially_ over with the case.

* * *

"I can't believe it was all a setup!" Chloe complains while she pours you and her a glass of water. You take a sip of the water and continue to listen to her ranting, "'_You need to go make friends, Detective'_," Chloe mocks Lucifer's voice, "'_Go get drunk and forget about your woes'_," Chloe sighs and slumps into the couch next to you, "Now, thanks to that drunkenness, I'm going to have _Maze_ as a roommate."

"I don't think it's so bad."

"You've only known Maze for a _night_, and you can basically grasp her personality from that."

"Aw, come on Chlo!" You nudge her leg with your own, "Yeah she seems kind of...scary, but she's an _amazing_ fighter. Good protection for you and Trixie," you take another sip of water, "and besides," you wrap an arm around Chloe's shoulder, "Lucifer may have set it up, but you _did_ have fun and de-stressed right?"

Chloe sighs and lays her head on your shoulder, "Yeah, I did."

"See?" You smile and rest your head on hers, "And now you have a good group of girls to have drinks with on your own. You know…" You swirl your water in the glass, "I was scared when you told me about your new partner. I thought, 'How could a guy who calls himself the Devil be good for my Chlo?'" You sit up and look Chloe in the eyes, "But I think...he's actually a good guy. A nice guy."

"Yeah," Chloe smiles warmly at you, "he is."

"Good." You cough, "So," you place your water on the coffee table, "is it _more_ than just partnership?" You wiggle your eyebrows.

Chloe laughs at you and smacks your arm, "No! Absolutely not!" You both have a good laugh before settling down.

You two talk for an hour before Chloe informs you she has to go pick up Trixie from school. You both say your goodbyes at the door, but Chloe stops you:

"Hey, Earth?" She looks and sounds concerned.

"Yeah?" You look back at her through the doorway.

"You sure you'll be alright coming back here? I mean…"

"Don't worry, Chloe." You give her a reassuring smile, "I've dealt with my demons."

"Okay, good, but you know if you ever need someone to talk to come to me." Chloe smiles then looks like a light bulb clicked on in her head, "Or if you need a new therapist, I do recommend Linda. It may not seem like she's good since she's his therapist and he still insists on being the 'Devil', but she has helped Lucifer with other problems."

"Thanks, Chlo. I'll think about it." You smile and wave before you head to your rental and she to her own car.

"Yeah," you say to yourself as you start up the engine, "it's good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2: Show Me All I Don't Know

**Updated March 14, 2020 - Grammar  
****Updated July 14, 2020 - Grammar**

**Rating:** Teen  
**Warning[s]:** Swearing

**Show Timeline:** Season 2 Episode 9

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg / Or search AZookiex3 and look for "A Devil's Love"!

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

To say your first couple months back home was a walk in the park would be a big fat lie.

Nothing bad really happened. Well, except when your BFF got in that bad car accident and you swore up and down it had something to do with you, but she pushes you away and says she's fine and can't stand you and Lucifer taking the blame.

_Why would Lucifer be taking the blame_, you thought. So, you ask him. Like any sane person would do who was overprotective of their friends. If you ended up being wrong about this guy being "good" and "nice", you had to get him away from Chloe.

But no. He's not bad. Just crazy. What with continuing with his "Devil" shtick and claiming it was one of his "Angel" brothers trying to take what his father, aka "God", gave him in exchange for a favor.

And you thought _you_ were crazy before, but it wasn't true for you, so why would it be true for him?

Oh, and after that whole fiasco poor Chloe finds out that her _real_ father's killer has been free all this time. No reprimanding, no worries. Just a cop killer who got to continue his life freely. Turns out the killer was Warden Perry Smith, and he was responsible for _many_ set up kills. You remember the failure you felt when Smith managed to destroy his scent from your hounds. The bastard didn't get far, though. Maze managed to easily capture him, and from then on became the LAPD's number one bounty hunter.

_But_, with all that bad came a lot of good. Not easily, of course. It's hard work trying to find a suitable building in the perfect location for your next veterinarian hospital. You, with the help of your trusty sidekick Alice, managed to find just that though.

Next, while you sorted out the building paperwork and searched for a good construction company, you had to find a place to live. That, thankfully, went much quicker than finding the next "Circle of Life Veterinary Clinic" building.

Chloe kept trying to convince you to move in with her instead of Maze, but you politely declined. You didn't want to be the one who made that badass fighter homeless. Besides, you like having your own space.

_And_ to top all that off, you got your old job back as the Captain of the K9 division of the LAPD. You missed training your dogs & officers, plus having that paycheck, the paycheck from the "COL VC" in New York, and the future paycheck of the next "COL VC" building allowed you to not stress financially.

Currently, you are standing in "COL VC #2" watching the progress come along. You smile as you see how well, and _fast_, things are going. If this keeps up, you'll be able to open up within the month.

Which means you and Alice need to start hiring people.

You sigh to yourself and rub your forehead, closing your eyes. First things first, you had to find some way to properly thank Lucifer for giving you the name of this construction company.

_"They are a fantastic company! Did very fine work in my club. Why not come see for yourself tonight?" Lucifer looked at you like he looked at Alice the first day._

_"Not a chance." You smiled at him and crossed your arms, building up a barrier._

_"Oooh, playing hard to get are we?" He licked his lips and looked you up and down, "I like it!"_

_"Ok. This was obviously a bad idea." You huffed and started to leave Chloe's desk._

_"Wait, K9!" You stopped and turned back towards him, "I'm sorry, truly." he looked sincere and placed his right hand over his heart, "Here." He grabbed the yellow sticky notes and a pen from Chloe's desk and began to write._

_"Just tell the owner that you're with me." He handed you the note and smiled, "He'll give you a large discount, I'm sure."_

_You looked down at the note and couldn't help the thought of how beautiful Lucifer's handwriting was, "Thank you, Lucifer." You looked up at him and smiled, a genuine one this time._

_"You're quite welcome, my dear." He gave you a genuine smile back, then turned flirtatious again, "Though I would like you to come to my club, so you can see what those constructors are really capable of. It's so sad their talents will be wasted on an animal clinic."_

_"Uh-huh." You shook your head, still smiling, and walked away._

Your phone's ringtone knocks you back to the present. The call says it's Chloe, but when you answer it-

"_SOME DADDY KILLER BOY IS GOING TO MAKE ME HOMELESS_!" Lucifer's voice blares through your phone so loud that the workers around turn towards you and you _swear_ your ear is bleeding.

"Sooo, you think the perfect way to stop this 'Daddy Killer Boy' is to make me go deaf? Well, you're doing very well so far." You bring your phone to your none deaf ear and rub the now deaf one.

"_The Detective won't help me-_" you can hear Chloe yelling at him in the background saying to give back her phone. You hear a bit of a scuffle, and can imagine Chloe shaking her head as she gets her phone.

"_Sorry about that, Earth. Calling you is the only way I can think of to help Lucifer._" You can tell Chloe is saying that last part to him directly, and can just imagine his eye roll.

"What's going on?"

"_Our new case victim is Dean Cooper._"

"That LA real-estate tycoon guy?"

"_Yup. It looks like he died having dinner with his possible killer. The killer looks to have shattered a champagne glass and stuck a shard in Dean's throat._"

"Ouch."

"_Ella's still at the crime scene trying to piece the glass back together in order to get fingerprints_."

"Oh, Ella." You smile and shake your head, "What a good little scientist."

"_Agreed, if a bit crazy_." Chloe holds in a laugh, "_Well, Mr. Cooper was the one who owned the block that Lucifer's nightclub is on and it seems like Mr. Eric Cooper, Dean's son, is pretty quick in reclaiming his father's properties._"

"I see…So I'm guessing he's suspect numero uno?"

"_Yes, but this is why I'm calling you_," Chloe gives an audible stressful sigh, "_I just...I can't seem to keep my mind on this case with the court on Perry Smith right around the corner. Plus, with my mom flying in tonight and Dan being busy with a bomb case-_"

"You don't need to say anymore, Chlo. I'll take care of this. Just send me the address to the crime scene and I'll take over."

"_Thank you, Earth_." You can just hear the weight lift off your BFF's shoulder, "_I'll text you the details right now. I owe you one_."

"This is what friends do for each other, Chloe. You should know that by now." Before you hang up you can hear Lucifer in the background, "_Hurry along, K9! Every minute I get closer to homelessness!_"

"Proper thank you, here I come."

* * *

As you pull up to the crime scene you see the medics carrying away a body bag, aka Dean Cooper. So there will be no need to worry about seeing a dead man, but there is an angry British man heading straight towards you.

"Finally! Does my homelessness mean nothing to you?" Lucifer says, but despite being upset he still opens your car door and helps you out.

"Lucifer you're, like, a zillionaire or whatever." You nod your thanks and you both head inside the dead man's house, "I highly doubt you'd let yourself be 'homeless' for more than an hour, at most."

"But this is _LUX_, K9." You try to ignore Lucifer's desperation and come up beside Ella, who was just about to complete the champagne glass puzzle.

"Annnd, that's how we do it!" Ella manages to place the last piece perfectly, stands up and shoves her fist in front of your face, "_Ta'vonlu_!"

"A puzzle solver _and_ a Trekkie?" You laugh and smile, "Ella, I'm liking you more and more each day."

"Woohoo! Fellow Trekkie!" Ella's hand goes from a fist to the Vulcan greeting and you return it. Lucifer's eye roll is incredibly loud.

Ella gets back to work on scanning the glass for fingerprints and in the meantime, an officer hands you a folder of all info found about Dean Cooper. As you skim through the words you become disappointed, and impressed. It was amazing that a shark like Cooper had no record whatsoever.

"So, can we go to this baby shark now to arrest him and get my home back?" Lucifer stands in front of you, hands intertwined together in front of him.

"We don't have any proof with which to arrest Eric." You look at him as you hand the folder back to the officer.

"He has _motive_. That's all the proof you need!"

"Actually, you may have more than that!" Ella calls out and you go to her. She points to her laptop screen where it clearly states that Eric Cooper's fingerprints were on the glass that killed his father.

"There you go! Come on chop chop!" Lucifer pushes you by the small of your back out the door and to your car, "We've got a baby shark to arrest!"

* * *

You barley park and shut off the engine before Lucifer is out and heading towards the Cooper building, "Lucifer wait!"

"You know, you drive just as slow as the Detective?" Lucifer stops and waits for you to catch up.

"If by slow you mean 'following traffic laws' then yeah." Lucifer just scoffs, "Look, Lucifer." he looks at you with a bit of interest, he's never heard you sound serious before.

"I understand how you're feeling right now, I do," you lightly touch his arm, "but Chloe has told me how you get sometimes and let me tell you: threatening to tear this guy up or torture him is _not_ going to help you get LUX back, or this case."

"Very well." He returns his hand to your lower back and guides you, "I solemnly promise that the man will remain unthreatened and unharmed."

The sound of a crash and a car alarm blaring causes you both to stop and turn around.

Eric Cooper lays on top of some poor civilian's car. His body bleeding from almost every pore.

"Not me." Lucifer holds up his hands in fake surrender.

"Well, shit."

* * *

You did miss solving cases. Really, you did.

But this one was turning into a real sack of ass.

Eric Cooper was hospitalized for a full twenty-four hours before the hospital allowed his wife, Christi Cooper, to take him home.

A whole twenty-four hours closer to Lucifer's homelessness, and he would _not_ shut up about it.

You and Lucifer arrive at the Cooper house to question Eric and Christi, but all you two got was another real estate shark's name, Eleanor Bloom. Plus an extra case of nausea for both of you at the sappy love between Eric and Christi.

Eleanor, it turns out, was a_ real_ shark. Making sure Eric wasted no time in selling her that property that his father had been sitting on. That property in question was LUX, and even with Lucifer's charm she was _not_ giving up that land.

Which pissed Lucifer enough to abandon you with this case. Chloe offered to help, but with her father's killer's court so close there was no way you were going to burden her even more. You already swore you would solve this case for her, and you meant it.

You follow up on Eleanor's lead, alone, about some shady numbers found in her accountant's books that looked like someone was hiding money. Turns out that money went to some private investigator Dean had hired to investigate someone, but the man wouldn't tell you who. You had a hunch though.

Your hunch had to be put on hold though as one of your officers comes up to you. He says they got a call about an illegal party happening at a building that was supposed to be abandoned by now.

_Of course he would._

* * *

You stand before the "supposed to be abandoned" LUX nightclub with an entourage of your officers, and just sigh.

_Here we go._

You have your men walk in first with you close behind, and you can hear the music cut off and people booing as soon as they see your men.

"Awww!" You hear Lucifer's voice clearly over the crowd, "Stormtroopers have arrived, everyone! Don't worry I'll deal with the boys in blue." Lucifer walks towards the officers, "You are the boys in blue, yes? The _fun_ boys in blue aren't due for another hour." He chuckles and shows a wad of cash in front of your main guy, Officer Miller.

Miller just gives Lucifer a side smile and looks to his side. Lucifer follows his eye movement and his smile disappears as you walk up.

"K9?"

"I know him, Miller. I got it from here." You ignore Lucifer and look to your officer.

"You're sure ma'am?"

"Oh yeah." Now you look at Lucifer as you pat Miller on the shoulder, "He's harmless." You don't speak again until all the officers have left, "I got to say Lucifer, I'm disappointed."

You think your eyes might be deceiving you, but Lucifer Morningstar actually looks ashamed. You don't know why, but you actually can't stand to see him like that.

"I mean," you throw your hands up and turn around a full 360, "this is the first time I come to your club and you've got _no_ music playing, and _no one_ dancing around with no worries?"

You smile at him, cross your arms and raise a brow, "Tisk tisk. I may have to leave a one-star review afterall."

"Oh ho ho!" Lucifer's light returns in him, "Well, I can't have that now can I?" He's smiling ear to ear now, "TURN IT UP!"

The crowd cheers as the music comes back full blast. Everyone resumes their dancing, drinking, laughing, and you can't help but laugh right along with them.

"K9!" You turn to Lucifer who gives you that beautiful smile, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Lucifer." You smile back at him.

"Evidently! Come on," Lucifer grabs your arm and pulls you to the dance floor.

"Oh no, I really shou-"

"Come _on_, K9!" Lucifer laughs and drags you to the dance floor, "Show me all I don't know!"

* * *

"Oh, now _that's_ interesting." Linda watches you and Lucifer dance away together.

"What is?" Mrs. Charlotte Richards, well actually the body of Charlotte Richards that now belongs to the Goddess of all Creation [aka God's ex-wife and Lucifer's mother], looks down at the tiny doctor.

"Oh, nothing much." Linda looks at her and gives a small smile before turning her attention back on you two, "I just thought of something I have to ask a patient of mine about."

As Linda drinks her martini the Goddess follows her eye line sight and stares at you dancing with her son. Her eye twitches.

"My son was right about you, Doctor." The Goddess smiles wickedly, "You are _incredibly_ insightful."


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not A Date

**AN: **Updated March 14, 2020 - Grammar, Mention of a new character, Mention of a previous relationship  
**AN:** Updated July 15, 2020 - Grammar, Minor story change

**Rating: **Teen  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 after episode 11

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg / Or search AZookiex3 and look for "A Devil's Love"!

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

_It was so...quiet._

_You walked down the steps in LUX. No drinks were being served. No bodies were grinding up against each other on the dance floor. No one made out in the dark corners._

_The only music that filled the empty space was a piano, which was being played by the only other soul in the room besides you._

_"Lucifer."_

_"Hello, K9." He gave you a small smile and stopped playing, "I was just playing my goodbye tune."_

_"Goodbye?" You looked at him, head tilted in puzzlement._

_"Yes. It seems no amount of money will please that swine of a woman, and besides," he lightly traced his fingertips over the keys, then smiles back up at you, "I've come to learn that 'home' is more than just a building."_

_"Well, that's good," you gave an over dramatic sigh, "but that totally ruins my thank you."_

_Lucifer looked at you confused. You motioned for him to scoot over on the piano bench and sat down next to him, handing him a blue folder._

_"What's this?"_

_"A certificate from the city. Stating that LUX is now a historic building and cannot be torn down under any circumstances." You smiled._

_"K9..." Lucifer was in complete bewilderment as he looked at the paper, "How did you…"_

_After a beat of him not continuing his question, you answered, "Well, I got the idea when you told me the little history quirks this place had. So, once I finished the case, I went to Chloe because I knew she had connections in that area. And," you tapped on the paper, "presto!"_

_"K9...Thank you." he smiled warmly at you._

_"Yeah well, you should thank Chloe too." You looked away from him slightly to try to stop the rising blush on your face, "Plus, I in no way can help you in getting the deed back from Eleanor. I mean," you chuckled softly and looked back to him after cooling down, "I'm sure she'll sell it back to you now since she can't build her dumb mega mall, but definitely way above market value."_

_"Of that I have no doubt, but K9," Lucifer placed the folder down on the piano and turned his body towards you, "what did you mean by 'this ruins my thank you'?"_

_"Oh, well, um," you couldn't stop the blush this time, "I just felt like I had to properly thank you for that construction company." You looked down at your lap in embarrassment, "I know it seems like a silly thing, but those guys really pulled through with my building. Once I hire some staff I can open up within two weeks, at most."_

_"My dear K9," you couldn't help but look back up at him at the sound of amusement in his voice, "if you wanted to find a proper way of thanking me you should have come to me, because I'm afraid this isn't it."_

_"Um." You looked back and forth between the discarded folder and the man next to you with wide eyes, "It isn't?"_

_"Nope! Afraid not!", He gave the "p" in "nope" an extra pop. Lucifer was back in full form._

_Oh boy._

_"Now, I am in no way ungrateful for this gift, I assure you," he placed a hand on the folder, "buuut," he sang, "there is only one form of a 'thank you' that I will accept." He smiled devilishly and leaned forward towards you._

_"And...that is?"_

_"You."_

* * *

"Um...you ok there Ms.?" Alice sits on your bed holding a cup of tea. You don't see it, but she looks more amused than concerned.

And why can't you see her expression? Because you're currently standing, with your back to her, in front of your closet staring at _nothing_ for at _least_ five minutes.

"Yup." You continue to stare into the dark abyss of clothes, "Super."

"You say this isn't a date, but you sure are stressing like a woman going on a date."

"It's_ not_ a date, Ali!" You finally move your body to face Alice and give her a stern look.

"Uh-huh." Alice just smiles up at you as she takes a sip of her tea.

"It's _not_, Alice. How many times do I have to tell you?" You start to feel a bit frustrated and turn back to your closet.

"Until I start believing it."

"I _only_ agreed to tonight to make sure he's good for Chloe." You say to your closet.

Alice sighs and places her tea down on your nightstand, "Earth, stop using Chloe as an excuse. I think Lucifer really does-"

"NO!" You whirl on your sidekick, "He does _not_. He's a playboy nightclub owner who tries to get under everyone's skin!" Your nostrils flare, "And Chloe is _not_ an excuse!" You point at Alice with one hand while the other balls into a fist, "_You_ didn't hear what those two said about each other at court yesterday. They-" you slowly start to breathe in and out. Alice didn't deserve this, "they have...a connection."

Good little Alice didn't yell or fight back. She just sat there and listened to your ranting with a serious expression on her face. No judgment. No eye-rolling.

She pats the spot next to her and you sit, "I _have_ to make sure Chloe will be all right with him." You say to the floor.

"Earth," Alice wraps an arm around your shoulders, "You _deserve_ to find that kind of connection too."

"No, Alice. I've been through that before and you know what happened. I'm good with just worrying about you and Damien." You close your eyes and shake your head slightly, "I can't go through something like that again. Not when he still has so much _damn_ power over me."

"But Lucifer might be able to-"

"No."

Alice sighs. She knows that "no" means to stop talking about it. Against her better judgment, however, she will humor you, "So, what does this 'connection' between Chloe and Lucifer look like?"

You heard her, but didn't answer. Alice squeezes your shoulders after some time.

"Earth?" She whispers.

"Soulmates." You chuckle, not happily, when the word escapes your mouth, "Something I don't even believe in, and there it is." You visibly swallow, "They're the _perfect_ example."

"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe it's different." You just shake your head in response.

Your phone pings on the nightstand. The sound was that of the text message alert you picked for Chloe. You stand up and walk over to your phone. Unlocking it and reading the message, you give Alice more of that pitiful chuckle.

"Still think it's different?" You hold up your phone screen to Alice so she can read Chloe's message:

_I kissed him. KISSED him, and I didn't want to stop._

_How the hell am I going to face him tomorrow? :sweatingemoji:_

"So," you pull the phone away once you see Alice done, "you going to help me pick an outfit now?"

* * *

_"Uhhh," you stuttered and moved away from him slightly, "excuse me?"_

_"Well someone has a dirty mind! Don't worry darling, I don't mean in that way. Well," he followed you, making your attempt to escape for not, "unless you're up for that." He stared deeply into your eyes and licked his lips. _

_You practically fell off the piano bench._

_Lucifer laughed loudly, "Come come, my dear! I'll stop now, I swear." He grabbed your arm before you fell and pulled you back up._

_"Yeah. Right." You warily replied._

_"I'm a man of my word, K9." He smiled, then looked at you with interest, "Honestly K9, I had quite a fun time working with you on this case. What with both of us having the same wit," he started counting off his fingers, "both becoming quite nauseated at the sight between Eric and Christi, and your impeccable knowledge on the correct height for a proper suicide jump." His eyes sparkled, "Plus you have some fantastic dance moves, dear. Makes me wonder what other talents you have."_

_You had no response to give the man. You were too focused on calming your heartbeat._

_"So, here's how I would like my favor repaid:" he continued, "let me take you out. I want to learn more about you, K9. Honest." You looked at him, and you could see the honesty in his eyes. It made you feel more...comfortable._

_"Well," you swallowed the lump in your throat, "alright. If that's what you want."_

_"Oh it is, very much so." He smiled so brightly at you, "I will make sure it's fun for you as well, my dear. I hear from the Detective, and that lovely assistant of yours, that you've been all work work work since arriving."_

_"Well, you have to 'work work work' in order to survive."_

_"For you humans yes, but last night I saw a woman who was just begging to let loose."_

_"It has been an exhausting couple of months back…"_

_"Lovely!" Lucifer looked genuinely excited now, "It's settled then! I'll text you the details once I've made them." You smiled and nodded._

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

"This is absolutely 100% bad."

You can feel the anxiety building up in your stomach as you drive to LUX. As hard as you tried, you could not convince Lucifer to just send you the address to wherever he was taking you. He insisted that you arrive at LUX first, "_Let me take you for a ride in my corvette! :winkieface: :devilemoji:_"

The thought of spending an entire evening alone with Lucifer is anxiety-ridden enough, but now knowing you were also going to be stuck in a vehicle with him _driving_ made it worse. You've heard the horror stories from Chloe.

Trying to calm yourself, you choose one of your favorite songs on your phone to play through the speaker. Focusing on singing to the song made the thoughts of tonight ease away.

Until you pull into the LUX parking garage, of course. You stop your car and hand the keys to the valet. The security guards let you skip ahead of the ever long line.

You stand at the top of the stairs with your hands on the railing. You scan the floor in search of Lucifer, but he was nowhere to be found within his crowd.

_I'm here_. You text him.

_Wonderful! Come on up to my penthouse, dear! I'm almost done getting ready. The elevator is to the left from the entrance._

The first thought to cross your mind is how Lucifer is the first guy you met who takes longer than Damien to get ready. The second is the anxiety vomit that wants to burst its way out of you when he tells you to come up to his penthouse.

You swallow it down, though, and wipe your sweaty palms on your dress as you walk into the elevator and press the button to go up. You expected the ride to be longer, so when the elevator doors seem to open after less than a minute you squeak in surprise.

"Is that you, K9?" You hear Lucifer's voice off in the distance as you exit the elevator.

"Um, yeah." You say nervously.

"I'll be done in just a minute! Make yourself at home!"

"Yeah, sure," you whisper, mainly to yourself rather than to him. Your eyes widen in awe at the beauty of his penthouse.

The space is entirely sleek black, with pops of color from the furniture and small decor. The light that illuminated the space came from the huge private bar, an upside-down tree that hung from the ceiling, and a fire that was burning brightly in a far corner. To the left, Lucifer has an _amazing_ looking library, and you have to physically imagine that you are superglued to the floor. Otherwise, you would have just ran over there and started reading. The bar is to your right, and under the upside tree stood another piano. In the middle of the space are some orange-colored, expensive-looking, couches with a coffee table and flat-screen tv.

You walk next to the piano and through the wall of windows you can see that Lucifer has a magnificent view of LA. You also see, to your right, Lucifer's _large_ bed covered in silky looking black sheets. There's no door separating the bedroom from the rest of the space. Instead, it's separated by an antique-looking wall on the left and an intricate colorful stained glass piece to the right.

Becoming braver, you take the step down into the living room. Around the corner of the antique wall, you can see that the balcony wraps around and spot a hot tub.

"Seriously? A hot tub too?"

"It's my companions' favorite feature when I bring them up here. Well, besides my bed of course." You squeak again in surprise and spin on your heels to face Lucifer. He stood in the entryway to his bedroom and was smiling down at you.

"My my, you look positively stunning K9." He continues to smile as he descends his bedroom steps. Adjusting his cufflinks, he looks you up and down. You're wearing a green, long sleeve, cocktail dress with a hollowed-out design. On your feet, you wear white sandal wedges with the same type of hollowed-out design. You can hear him make a delightful purring sound when he sees how your wedges made your legs look more toned.

"Um, thank you." You aren't quite sure how to react, or how you are feeling at this moment.

"You're welcome. Now come along, darling." Lucifer pushes out his arm to you and you wrap your hand around it, "Let's get to know each other!"

Lucifer leads you to his black corvette. Opening the passenger door for you he says to "get comfy" for it was an hour ride.

An hour. In a car. With _him_ as the driver.

The seats are indeed comfy, but unfortunately they were doing _nothing_ to calm your racing heart.

There's something else you notice about the car that was not helping your heart rate, "Um, Lucifer. Where are the seatbelts?"

He just smiles devilishly at you as he turns the car on, puts the car in reverse, _quickly_ backs out of the parking space, and zooms out of his parking garage.

_Fuck._

* * *

"I told you that I'd make this fun for you as well, darling."

It has been fifteen minutes into the ride, and you are just now realizing that Lucifer has been following all traffic laws.

"Oh…" you slowly release your hold on the car seat and door, "Sorry…" you feel completely embarrassed.

"No worries, K9. I had a thought that you've heard about my _incredible_ driving from the Detective, and since you are also a cop I figured you would be more comfortable following the silly laws."

"Laws are there for a reason, Lucifer."

"Ah yes, and the reason is to be broken!" Lucifer gives you a wink and a smile. You turn your head away so he can't see your small smile.

"What kind of music do you like, darling?" Lucifer asks you after giving you a moment to calm fully down.

"Hmm," you think for a minute, "honestly? Anything."

"Truly?" Lucifer looks curiously at you, "Even gospel? Rap? Bloody country? The music that's called my music?"

You chuckle, "If I listen to the song enough I usually tend to like it. Unless the lyrics make absolutely no sense."

"Surely you must have a favorite genre though?"

"Hmm," you tap your chin in thought, "guess it'd have to be alternative."

"Lovely!" Lucifer turns his radio on to an alternative/rock station. For the rest of the ride he sings and taps to the songs, and you tap and hum along with him.

You aren't comfortable enough to sing around him.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

The car ride ends when Lucifer pulls into some hotel's parking garage, and you give him a warning glare.

"We're not here for the hotel, sadly." Lucifer opens the car door for you and leads you by the small of your back.

"Then why_ are_ we here?"

"For the hotel's restaurant!" He leads you through the lobby of the hotel and through two huge glass double doors.

"Wow." You can't stop the amazement forming on your face at how beautiful this place is.

The restaurant's called "Openarie", and it lives up to its name. The structure is basically one giant greenhouse. Pots of various plants are hung on the ceiling and along the walls. Fairy lights light the space and the floor's pure concrete. Outside you see a dance floor with a small band on an elevated stage. There are a few couples out there swaying to the music.

"I take it I've done well?" Lucifer looks down at you with a shit-eating grin.

"Eh. So far." You just shrug and give him a sarcastic smile.

Both of you walk up to the booth and Lucifer gives his last name to the host. The host leads you two to a table seated for two, and thankfully there are no other parties around the table. Lucifer pulls out your chair for you to sit as the host puts the menus on the table.

"I take it since it's pretty busy in here and there's no one seated at the tables around us, you rented those out too?" You ask him, eyebrow raised, as you take a sip of water that your waitress puts down.

"Correct!" Lucifer gives you his devilish smile, "I wanted to make sure we weren't _interrupted_."

"More like overhead." You scuff, "Are you expecting me to tell you all my secrets?"

"Just the ones you're willing to share, darling."

You hum in response and look down at the menu while Lucifer orders some wine.

You look quizzically at the menu, "This looks like-"

"Shareable meals, yes." Lucifer smiles at your expression and takes a sip of the wine, "It's the theme of this place. People getting to know each other through shared food. Most of the time it goes well, hence the attachment to the hotel." His smile turns flirtatious.

"You _actually_ did research for this?"

"That surprises you?"

"Well...yeah." Lucifer's smile turns small as he looks to his own menu.

Within a few minutes, the two of you manage to decide on an appetizer, meal, and dessert. Both of you engage in idle chatter while eating the appetizer, but once the main course arrives Lucifer wants to start asking _those_ questions.

"So, my dear," Lucifer leans forward a bit and stares at you with interest, "tell me something about you."

"Before I do that I would like to talk to you about something." You place your napkin on your lap and have a bite of the food.

"Oooh, a twist! Alright then, K9." Lucifer does the same as you.

"What's your relationship with Chloe?"

Lucifer has to cover his mouth with a napkin to keep the food in from his laughter, "Well, aren't we the little overprotective friend?"

"Yes." You look at him seriously enough for his laughter to die, "I am."

"Alright. I'll answer your question, but first answer me this," Lucifer leans forward again, "Why?"

You pause, "Why?" When he nods you take a breath and look him in the eyes, "Because she's...my friend. Best friend."

"Yes, but you don't show this possessiveness with Ms. Green."

You sigh, "Because," you have to take another breath, "she's the first person to not fake anything with me. The first person not to lie to me. The first person…" you pause, "...who made me feel comfortable." You look at him now, "The first one to make me feel like it's ok to be myself."

Lucifer gives you a genuine smile, and his eyes are filled with no judgment. Just approval.

"Well then, we have another thing in common, K9."

You smile back at him. "Good. So how about an answer to my question?"

"It's quite simple, my dear." Lucifer takes a sip of wine, "She's my partner."

"But in what sense?" It's your turn to lean forward, pressing on, "How do you _feel_ about her?"

"You sound like my therapist." Lucifer evades your question by taking a large sip of his drink.

"Look Lucifer," you intertwine your hands and place them on the table, "Chloe told me about the kiss." He's looking at you now, "I just want to make sure that she'll be ok. That she won't end up with another 'detective douche'."

Lucifer chuckles at the mention of his nickname for Dan, "What makes you think I'd be douche number two?"

"Well," you shrug and look up at the imaginary list in your head, "you're a player. You have a man, woman, both, or even multiple genders in your bed every night. You flirt with everyone. Oh and," you look back at him, "Chloe isn't someone who would appreciate getting dagger glares from another female while on a date."

"What makes you think she'd be getting glares from someone else while with me?"

"Because there's a tall blond woman who's been giving me daggers since we got here." You move your head in the direction behind him and drink your water. He turns a full 180 in his chair and says surprisingly:

"_Mum?!_"

You almost spit out your drink.

_Did he just say mom?!_

The woman smiles, finally being noticed, and saunters over to your table. She stops next to Lucifer's seat, "Hello, my son." She says with a fake surprise to her voice, "It truly is a small world my husband has created after all." She looks at you and sneers, "I'm Charlotte Richards, Lucifer's mother."

"_Mother_." Lucifer stands up and turns his body to her, blocking your view of his face, "Why are you _here_?" His question comes out as a hiss.

"I'm here for a company dinner."

"By yourself?" You speak up, and slightly regret it at the look she gives you.

"Most have left while others went to the dance floor." She says matter of factly.

_Uh-huh_. Your police senses start tingling.

"Well, if your companions have left then you should too." Lucifer says, "It's terribly embarrassing to be the only one at a table."

"I'm sorry, son!" She feigns ignorance, "Am I ruining your date?"

"This isn't a date." You say without thinking. She looks at you curiously with a raised brow, "I'm just...returning a favor."

"Yes," Lucifer says quietly. You think you see his shoulders slump slightly, but just mistake it.

The Goddess, however, sees the quick emotion of confusion slip past her son's eyes.

That's all she needs.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted." She smiles at you, "Goodbye." She gives Lucifer one final look before strutting out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about her." Lucifer sits back down.

"No worries. Protective mother, I presume?"

Lucifer scoffs and takes a sip of wine, "Hardly."

The trouble you see inside Lucifer is hurting you, for some reason. So to try and get rid of that cloud on him, you decide to start talking more about you instead of Chloe.

You aren't too worried about her with him anymore.

"Well, how about I actually start this favor." That perks him up, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you want to trade mothers?" You burst out into genuine laughter, and you can see it pleases Lucifer considerably. He's back.

"Unfortunately, for you, I don't have one."

"What?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. From there to various foster homes."

"You wouldn't consider any of those foster parents as parents?"

"Nope." You pop the "p" and drink your water.

Lucifer starts to continue his questioning, but pauses as the waitress gathers our eaten meal and places down our desert. Once she's out of earshot he continues:

"You have no knowledge of your real parents?"

You're quiet for a second, using the excuse to take a bite out of the chocolate cake, "Nope." No pop to the "p" this time.

Lucifer hums and takes a bite of the cake himself, "Why did you come back to LA?"

"Well," you give it a considerate thought, "I did miss Chloe a lot. Plus, even though I'm not too fond of children, I feel a bit guilty for not being here to help her out with Trixie."

"You despise children too?" Lucifer looks ecstatic, "I'm enjoying you more and more, K9."

You laugh, "Yes I don't like children and have no wish to birth any, but that doesn't mean I might not want to adopt or foster." You take another bite, "Since I know what it's like to have that kind of life and all. Plus," you point your fork at him, "I may 'despise' children, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't risk my life to save one. No one should die so young and innocent."

"Of course, and I agree." You just give him that "uh-huh I don't believe you" look while you chew on another bite.

"My next question is," he takes another bite, "why did you leave?"

Your fork pauses mid-air to your mouth. The memories whizzing by in front of your eyes.

"K9?" You're brought back to the present by Lucifer's hand on yours. He looks fairly concerned.

"I'm sorry." You put the fork down and remove your hand from his, "That's too-"

"Private. It's quite alright dear." Lucifer gives you a warm smile, "I told you I only want to know what you're willing to give."

"Thank you." You smile back at him and you two finish the desert with Lucifer now asking "typical" get to know me questions.

What's your favorite color? Green. What's your favorite book and movie genre? Mystery, fiction, and fantasy for books. Musicals for movies. Don't like horror or thrillers? No, I don't like the feeling of my heart during those. Do you have any hobbies? I enjoy gardening and volunteering at animal shelters. Sounds boring. For you, yeah. Pet peeves? A man named Lucifer Morningstar. Haha, very funny. Thanks.

Dessert is now finished. Lucifer pays and tips the blushing waitress. You hear the band outside start to play a more upbeat tune, and can't help but stare.

"Would you like to dance, darling?" Lucifer smiles down at you and holds out his hand.

"Yes." You smile back and take his hand, "I would."

You two dance together until the band leaves for the night and head back to the corvette.

"Hey, Lucifer?" You look at him while he pulls out onto the road.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Drive." Lucifer smiles so brightly at you. He turns the radio full blast and drives without a care in the world.

This time you sing along with him.

* * *

While Lucifer parks in his parking garage he manages to convince you to come up to the penthouse. There he gives you a glass of water, after failing to hand you whiskey instead, and you both sit on the Italian leather sofa. This time you're the one asking the typical get to know me questions.

What's your favorite color? Black. Yeah I really should have guessed that one. Quite. What's your favorite book and movie genre? Erratic books and porn. Uh-huh, do you have any hobbies-No, wait I think I know this one: watching porn, having sex, doing drugs, and drinking? You know me so well already K9, but you forgot about me helping the Detective on cases. That's a job Lucifer, not a hobby. Is it? Hm. Any pet peeves? Humans blaming me for all their wrongdoing. What? Oh, that's right. Your whole "devil" shtick. It's _not_ a shtick.

Once 2 am rolls around you decide it's time to head home. You bid Lucifer farewell, and you might be going crazy from tiredness, but it looked like he wanted to say something to you. He says nothing, however, and bids you farewell as well.

As the elevator goes down to the garage you check your phone for the first time that night and see a _bunch_ of text messages from Alice.

"_It's about time!_" You decide to call her.

"Hello to you too, Ali." The elevator doors open and you start the track to your car.

"_Sooo, how'd your not-date go?_"

"Honestly? Not bad."

"_You enjoyed yourself?_"

"Yeah," you smile to yourself, "Yeah. I did."

"_When's the next not-date date?_"

"There _is_ no next time, Ali. This was just returning a favor."

"_Did it look like Lucifer enjoyed it?_"

"Well-"

"Earth!" You're surprised to hear your name being called. You look over your shoulder and see Lucifer. He wasn't running, but he was taking large strides towards you, and he was...smiling?

"Lucifer-" The heat behind you cut you off.

It's like everything went into slow motion. You turn towards your car and see a bright white light and feel heat.

Very, _very_, hot heat.

You feel the fabric on your arms burn away as you cover your face. You drop your phone as you're _pushed_ back into the air with huge force. You brace yourself to fall on concrete, but instead you hit a body. A toned body that holds you like wall support.

You chance a peek to the outside world, and all you can see before shutting them again is an arm in dark sleeves around you. The hand attached to the arm wore a familiar onyx ring.

_Lucifer. _

_How did he..._

But you couldn't speak. Your throat's shut tight, and the only thing your brain can focus on right now is the pain happening over your entire body.

You can faintly hear Lucifer call out to you over the ringing of your ears.

You can feel Lucifer pick you up in his arms and run outside. You remember seeing more blinding lights, but this time of familiar colors, arrive around the nightclub.

Someone forced you out of Lucifer's arms, and you can hear his panicked yelling as someone else pushed him back from you.

Then your world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: I Shall Be Your Nurse

**AN: **Updated March 14, 2020 - Grammar  
**AN:** Updated July 15, 2020 - Grammar

**Rating: **Teen  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing

**Show Timeline:** Season 2 after episode 11

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg / Or search AZookiex3 and look for "A Devil's Love"!

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

_The Goddess of all creation stood in the shadows of her son's nightclub parking garage. She had been waiting for hours, but it would have been hours well spent. _

_How can she compare waiting a few measly human hours to having her Lightbringer back home? Up in the Heavens where he belonged._

_For her to have her family back._

_The Goddess watched as Lucifer pulled into his parking space. To her disappointment, he led her target up the elevator with him. That's fine. What're a couple more minutes?_

_But those minutes turned into a few more hours before her prey exited the elevator. Alone._

_It's impossible to explain the excitement flowing through the Goddess._

_She opened the cap to the trigger, and-_

_"Mother!"_

_The Goddess whirled on her heels to come face to face with her son, Amenadiel. _

_"What are you doing, Mother?"_

_"I'm about to eliminate the problem that is keeping Lucifer here!"_

_"What problem?" The Goddess motioned her son's attention to her prey, who now talked on her phone._

_Her son's eyes went wide when he saw the trigger, "Mother no! You can't kill her!" He went to grab the trigger, but the Goddess ran back, "Mother, Lucifer will stop at nothing to find out who killed her, and if he finds out it was you-"_

_"But why?!" The Goddess could not help the desperation that escaped her voice, "She's just a human! Humans die! How could he want to stay here with them?! With her!"_

_"It's more than just her keeping him here, Mother. This will accomplish nothing."_

_Her son dashed at her. The two fought briefly, with her as the winner as she threw her son far from her. _

_She picked up the trigger, spun on her heel to see her prey looking back at her approaching Lightbringer and-_

_And an explosion went off._

_The second son came up to her and looked on in horror at the scene playing before him._

_"Mother, how could you?!"_

_But instead of pure joy from a job well done, the Goddess's face was scrunched in confusion. She held up her trigger, which had yet to be pushed down._

_"I didn't do that."_

* * *

Darkness.

Always darkness.

You knew it. Everything. Everyone. It was too good to be true.

You could never escape. He was right.

You try to move, but feel that your body is tied down.

Of course it is. Time for more punishment.

But...something's different. You're _laying_ on your back. He usually laid you on your stomach. He only did punishment on your back, where evidence of your crime, your betrayal, lay.

Did he finally damage your back enough? Was he going for the front now? Maybe he thinks that if he damages your whole body it'll change His mind.

You don't believe it. Nothing changes His mind.

You start to hear some...beeping? The more you hear it the more panicked you become.

_What is he going to do to me?_

As the beeping grows louder and more frequent you start to hear the voices, but these voices sound different from what you were used to.

_Her heartbeat is rising too high!_

_She's entering a panicked state!_

_Get her in the room now!_

You feel the table under you start to move then stop. Then there were hands on you and needles entering you.

The beeping grew.

The voices began to shout.

_Sir! You can't be in here!_

_Sir, you must leave! We're trying to save her life!_

_Security!_

But then all the voices cease, and you feel a warmth. You see a light in the darkness break through.

"Earth."

That voice...so familiar. So warm.

"My father isn't allowed to have you yet. Come back, darling. You're safe. I promise."

The warmth starts at your hand and spreads throughout your body. You run towards that warmth, that light.

"Open your eyes, love."

You slowly open your eyes. You have to blink a few times to adjust. Once you do you see you're in a room. A normal-looking room. With monitors, wires, a window, even a TV.

You see frightened faces in front of you, but to your right you see that warmth. That light.

"Hello, darling." The light smiles at you.

You try to smile back, but your face hurts, and you can feel something over your nose and mouth.

"Thank you for coming back to me, love. Now rest. I'll be here when you wake fully." The light squeezes your hand gently, and you succumb to its command.

Unknown to you, that light looks to the doctor and nurses and turns bitterly cold.

"Save her. I don't believe I have to say what will happen if you don't."

* * *

Lucifer refused to leave the hospital until the doctor _assured_ him that you were stable. It took a while, but Alice convinced him that she would call him as soon as _any_ sign of you waking up showed.

Before he left, though, he made sure that you would be well protected.

"I have a _job_, Lucifer."

"Yes, well you're still pledged to me, despite your betrayal with my brother."

"You're _still_ on that?"

"Protect K9 until I punish the pathetic human that tried to end her life."

"I am a bounty hunter. I can find this guy quicker-"

"No. Look Maze," Lucifer put his hands on his demon's shoulders, "you are the only one that I can _trust_ to actually keep her safe."

Maze looks the Devil in the eyes, sighs and rolls them, "Fine."

"Wonderful. Now, let me introduce you to the lovely Ms. Green!"

As if on cue, Alice returns to your hospital door with vending machine goodies in hand, "Oh, hello!" She places her snacks on a chair, "You must be Maze! Lucifer told me to expect you."

Alice holds out her hand, but instead of shaking it Maze looks her up and down, taking in her floral dress.

"Um," Alice awkwardly retracts her hand, "Earth told me about your skills at that 'girls night'. Very impressive!" She fidgets with her fingers, "I agree with Lucifer. You're the best option to make sure this bomber doesn't get near her again."

"Well, I must be off." Lucifer waves behind him as he walks away, "The Detective needs my help to find the bastard. Ta-ta!"

"Sooo," Alice motions her snacks to Maze, "Want to raid my snack chair?"

Maze huffs.

* * *

"What are you saying, Detective?"

"It's out of my hands."

"_How could you?!_"

"Lucifer-" Chloe looks around them and sees that their conversation was starting to attract attention. She pulls Lucifer into the forensic lab, knowing that Ella was still at the site.

"How could _you_ do _nothing_?!" Lucifer shouts at her when the door shuts.

"It's not by choice, Lucifer! The FBI took this case over, and I can't do anything unless called upon."

"But she's-"

"I _know_, Lucifer! You don't think I'm upset too?!" Chloe's frustration clearly shows on her face, as well as the angry tears she kept in her eyes, "My best friend almost _died_, and I'm being forced to keep my hands off of it! I _can't_ do anything!"

"Well I, for one, am not going to let anyone tell me what I can and can't do. I'll find this scum myself and do my _own_ judgment."

"Lucifer!" But the door has already slammed shut on her.

The next couple of days Lucifer spent texting Maze and Alice, who seemed to be getting along fantastically. He also hired more guards and, despite the FBI agent telling him not to, he opens LUX back up. He received a couple of texts and calls from Chloe, but he ignored them.

He was currently searching for a new car for you when Alice called him.

"_Doctor says she'll be up in a couple of hours_!"

"I'm on my way."

Lucifer's on his feet and in his car faster than any human, of course. He first drives to the nearest florist and gets a dozen roses of various colors. He then goes to his favorite sweet shop and gets a box of chocolates.

He parks in the visitors spot and takes long strides to your hospital room. He smiles as he opens your door, but when he sees who's in the room his smile slightly dips.

"Detective?"

"Hey, Lucifer." She gives him a confused look at his expression, "What? You didn't think I wouldn't want to be here when she wakes up?"

"No, of course not." He brushes past her and gives nods of hello to Maze and Alice. He places the vase of roses on the table next to the window and keeps the chocolates in his coat pocket.

Chloe eyes the roses and hums to herself.

"Alright now, darling." Lucifer holds onto your left hand and looks at your face, "You've slept long enough. Time to wake up."

* * *

You wake up in the darkness for a second time.

But this time the light is already here, waiting for you.

Your body feels...good. Well, _different_ from how punishments usually go. The light reminds you, however, that this wasn't a punishment. That you hadn't imagined everyone. They were real, and they were waiting.

You open your eyes.

"Welcome back, love." Lucifer smiles warmly at you.

You give him a small smile back and look around you.

"Hey there, girl." Chloe takes the seat to your right and holds your hand. She's smiling, and you see the wetness in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Ms." Alice stands at the foot of your hospital bed, gripping the railings tightly to keep her emotions in check. You see Maze standing behind her in the shadows, but even there you can see the sparkle in her eyes. She's happy too.

You try to sit up and speak, but all that comes out is grunts. Lucifer gets you a glass of water for your dry throat and Chloe helps you sit up.

"Hey guys." You smile at the room after you down the water.

"There she is! Glad to see you haven't forgotten about us, K9." Lucifer smiles, teeth and all, at you.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe squeezes your hand slightly and looks concerned.

"Better. A _lot_ better. What exactly happened?" You look back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer.

"Someone put a bomb under your car." Chloe starts explaining when Lucifer refuses to speak, "That's all I know. The FBI took over the investigation. Even Ella can't tell me anything about what she finds at the site."

"No one else got hurt, right?" You ask her, then turn to Lucifer, "You're ok right? You were there when…"

"No one else got hurt, and yes I'm fine." Lucifer gives you a small smile and squeezes your hand.

Chloe looks between the two of you, heart constricting. Her phone ringing snaps her out of the feeling, "Excuse me." She leaves the room and answers her phone.

"Try to get back on your feet soon, Earth." Alice playfully slaps your covered feet, "The clinic is all ready to go. Just waiting on you to cut the ribbon to officially open."

"Can't miss that!" You wink at her and she laughs.

"Your crew from the precinct and at the clinic wrote some cards for you. You even got one from the team back in NY." Alice points over to the table, but your sight becomes fixated on the vase of roses.

"Since you're up now I'm leaving. I got humans to catch." Maze starts to walk out the door.

"Thank you for being here, Maze!" Alice smiles at her. Maze looks at Lucifer and he gives her a nod, then she's gone.

"You're going to get hungry soon. Let me see what the hospital has for food, and I have to let the doctors know you're fully awake now." Alice waves at you then leaves the room.

"They're mine."

You blink at Lucifer, "What?"

"The roses." He gives you a sly grin, "I noticed you staring."

"They _are_ beautiful. How'd you know roses are my favorite? I don't remember telling you that last night."

"Three nights ago actually, darling."

"...What?"

"You've been asleep for three days. Almost four."

"Oh…"

Lucifer squeezes your hand and smiles at you, trying to brighten you back up, "To answer your question, I asked Ms. Green. It seems a tradition for you humans to give flowers to those in the hospital. I wanted to make sure I got the right ones."

"Hmm," you hum at him, and decide to brighten up for him, "Well, actually, they still might not be right."

"...Pardon?" He was confused now.

"Do they still have their thorns?"

He looks between you and the flowers. Eyebrow raised, he stands and walks over to the vase. He takes out a red rose and inspects it.

"...They do not."

"Ah, damn." You snap your fingers in that "oh drat" manner, "I like my roses with thorns still on them." You raise your hand to him and press your index finger and thumb together, but with them barely touching, "So close."

He laughs at your sarcastic smile, "Pray tell, why _do_ they need the thorns to be _perfect_ for you, darling?"

"I like to think of them as 'beauty on the outside, danger on the inside', the opposite of the original saying. If you run up and pluck a rose from its bush you're likely to get pricked." You shrug, "Beauty isn't everything. You have to _know_ what's inside too."

Lucifer hums in response, but looks at the rose, not you. He then comes back to your left side and smiles, "I see, but if they still have the thorns you couldn't do this." He puts the rose behind your left ear and pulls the stem around to your other ear. He sits down and holds your chin with his index and thumb.

"Beautiful." He smiles. You're stunned silent and probably as red as a fire hydrant. It didn't help that your heart monitor started beeping more rapidly.

You hear a cough and knock on your door and see Chloe standing in the doorframe, looking.

"Chloe!" You pull away from Lucifer and shove the rose under your hospital blanket. You tried to ignore the disappointing grunt that came from him, "How was your phone call?" You ask too loudly.

"Bad news for you, I'm afraid." She comes back to your right side, "That was the FBI agent in charge of this case. He's coming over now that you're awake. He has questions for you." She rubs your hand, "I tried to tell him that you _just_ woke up and to come back tomorrow, but-"

"It's ok, Chloe." You pat her hand, "I'd rather get this done and over with."

"I'm back! And not with good food." Alice holds up a tray of that typical hospital food to everyone.

"Which is why I bought this!" Lucifer pulls out the box of chocolates and smiles devilishly.

"Lucifer, she just woke up! I highly doubt the doctor wants the first thing in her stomach to be chocolate." Chloe rolls her eyes at the man.

"It's alright, Chlo. I can suffer a bit more." You smile at her as you take the box from him and open it up to everyone, "I'll probably need this energy for that agent anyways."

For the next hour you, Lucifer, Chloe, and Alice share the food and chocolate while talking about various things. The doctor finally comes in to check up on you, and that's when the agent knocks on the door.

"Hello, Ms. Earth. I'm Agent Monroe." The man comes to stand beside Chloe and holds his hand out to you.

"Hello, Agent Monroe." You shake his hand.

Chloe stands and offers her hand, "I'm Detective Decker. I'm who you spoke with on the phone."

"Detective Decker." He shakes Chloe's hand.

Chloe motions to Lucifer, "And this is Lucifer-"

"Oh, I know who this chap is." Lucifer looks completely uninterested, "He's the one who told me to keep my club closed until this was over."

"And I see you took my warning in stride, Mr. Morningstar." Lucifer smiles at the man and pops a chocolate in his mouth.

"This is Alice Green. My business partner." You motion over to Alice and Monroe shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time to recover Ms., but I feel it's best to let you know now what we have found and how we'd like you to go forward."

"Oh?" You look questionably at him.

"First let me start with the questions," he pulls out a notepad and pen from his suit coat, "Who, do you know, could have been around your car that night?"

"I gave my keys to the LUX valet. Other than him I don't know. Various clubbers I'm sure."

"And you've already interrogated my worker." Lucifer comments.

"Do you know anyone who could hold a grudge against you?" Monroe continues, ignoring Lucifer's comment.

You stayed quiet.

"Ms.?"

"Um, no. I don't believe so. Besides, I don't really see this as an attack on me."

Everyone stares at you now.

_Oops._

"Ms. Earth," Monroe puts his notepad back in his coat and holds his hands together in front of him, "We have evidence to believe that this _was_ an attack on your life." Chloe and Lucifer look at him. Alice's eyes remain on yours.

"What kind of evidence?" Chloe asks.

"The first sweep of the area we found only one bomb and it was attached to Ms. Earth's car." He speaks to Chloe, "No other bombs were found in the area. We even checked every car parked."

"I ordered a final sweep," he looks back to you, "and we did find _another_ bomb, but this one hadn't been activated by a trigger. It was activated when the first bomb went off."

"Well if you found another bomb then-"

"Ms. Earth." He raises a hand to interrupt you, "That _second_ bomb was _also_ found on your vehicle, and it was of different make than the first one."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes." He interrupts Chloe and stares hard at you, "Ms., I believe you were targeted by _two_ different parties that night."

"_What_?!" Both Lucifer and Chloe gasp at the man. You immediately feel light-headed and start to sink into your bed. Alice rushes over to your right and helps to hold you upright. When Lucifer notices he stands to help raise you on your left.

"Mr. Morningstar, I'm going to need _all_ security footage of the parking garage for that night, as well as a couple of nights before. Ms. Earth, I _highly_ advise you to stay at one of our safety bunkers to keep a low profile."

"No." You take a shaky breath in and out, then stare at him with force, "I'm not going to let these _people_ control my life. I will go home to rest, then continue my life like normal."

"Ms., that's not-"

"I don't _care_." You silence him, "It's what I want and it's what I'm going to do."

"If I may," your doctor, who had been standing in the hall waiting for the agent to finish, knocks on your door, "you'll need someone to take care of you for a few days. You are healing remarkably well, but someone should be with you to help you walk and apply the medication."

"You can stay with me, Earth. Trixie would love to be a nurse for you, considering how she's already worried about you."

"No no. You've already got Maze. Besides, I'd feel like I'd be putting you guys at risk."

"We're only a couple of doors down from each other." Alice chips in, "You can have your space and just call me when you need help."

"The lives of those in the building would be at risk." Monroe points out, "It's not a hard thing to bomb a small apartment building like that."

"It's settled then!" Lucifer claps his hands and looks like a kid on Christmas, "I shall be your nurse in my humble abode!"

_Oh no. No no no._

"That _does_ seem like your best option Ms. Earth. If you wish to continue your life and heal outside of this hospital, Mr. Morningstar's club is a smart idea. We've no reason to believe the attackers wish to harm anyone besides you, but that could be different if you were in a building with a dozen people versus a hundred. It'd be much more difficult to bomb that entire building, as well."

"Plus I've doubled my guard, and my walk-in shower has a seat for you to _comfortably_ wash yourself." Lucifer gives you his flirtatious smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

Out of the corner of your eye you believe you see, and possibly feel, daggers coming out of Chloe.

_Fuck._

* * *

Lucifer left the room to call ahead his security team to have the footage ready for Agent Monroe. The agent bid you farewell and gave you his number in case you thought of anything. Alice left next after you forced her to go home and get some rest.

Chloe stayed behind.

"Are you _sure_ you're going to be ok?" Chloe helps you get dressed and sit with your legs dangling over the bed, waiting for the release papers.

"Now that I'm stuck with _him_ for a few days, nope."

Chloe chuckles softly and wraps an arm around your shoulder, "My offer still stands."

"And so does my reasoning." You sigh into Chloe's touch, "If there's someone, or _multiple_ someones, after me I don't want to put your family at risk. Agent Monroe is right. These people probably don't mind if a couple of innocents get in the way."

Chloe's silent for a while, "Hey, um. Are you and Lucifer…?"

"Nope. No way. Not even in the slightest."

"Then...why did you go out with him?"

"I _only_ agreed to the outing because Lucifer wanted it as repayment for him giving me that construction company. Apparently, helping to save his home wasn't enough." You turn towards her and look her in the eyes, "It was _not_ a date. I swear, Chloe. In fact, I also agreed to it to make sure he was good for _you_."

Chloe smiles at you and hugs you, "I believe you, Earth. Always do. Thank you." She whispers in your ear. You hug her back the best you can with arms wrapped up.

"What are the chances that I can be in the middle of that hug, but with all clothes off?" Lucifer smiles as he walks back into the room.

"Only in your dreams, Lucifer," Chloe remarks.

"It's already happening there. Precisely why I'm asking about it now."

A nurse comes in with the release papers and instructions on the healing process. She explains everything to everyone, then hands the clipboard over to you and Lucifer to sign. You get Chloe to sign too in case Lucifer forgot something. You think it's evident that he will.

The nurse takes the clipboard then brings in a wheelchair.

"Oh no. I don't want a wheelchair. Just give me the crutches."

"I had a feeling you would say that, K9. Which is why I already took the liberty of putting the crutches in my car so you'd be forced to use the wheelchair out of here!"

"Lucifer." Chloe hisses.

"What? As K9's nurse, I want to push her around. At least once." He smiles like the trouble maker he is.

"Push me in a wall or down a set of stairs and I will kill you." You warn.

"Promises, promises. Come now, darling!"

Lucifer pushes you down the hall and outside. Chloe walks with you guys, and once you're secured in Lucifer's car she says her goodbyes and promises to call you tonight.

"Despite you being injured, I'm positively _thrilled_ to spend more time with you, K9!" Lucifer looks sideways at you with a smile as he pulls out of the hospital, "I wonder what secrets I can coax out of you during these days."

You grunt, "Just drive, Lucifer."

"Your wish is my command, darling!"


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight

**AN: **Updated March 14, 2020 - Grammar  
**AN: **Updated July 19, 2020 - Grammar, Major story change

**Rating: **Teen

**Warning[s]: **Swearing

**Show Timeline: **Season 2, after episode 11

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Goodnight

* * *

Despite you being _extremely _nervous about having _Lucifer_ of all people take care of you, the drive from the hospital to LUX was pleasant.

Lucifer followed all traffic laws. He even went five miles per hour _under _the posted speed to ensure you didn't bump around too much. He also picked up on your "outing" that music calms you, so he plays the radio at a reasonable volume to an alternative pop station.

The song "Devil Devil" by MILCK starts to play, and you hum along.

"You're going to have to sing it, darling."

"What?" You look over at him and get a bit defensive, "Why?"

"As your nurse, I have to make sure your lungs are all right. Since I'm sure you won't let me rest my head on your chest for a listen," he looks at you sideways and gives a cheeky grin, "or let me kiss you until your breath gives out for a test."

"Well, you're right about that." You look straight ahead at the road and wish you could cross your arms effectively.

"Then sing."

You sigh loudly and stay quiet. You decide to sing the last part of the song to please your "nurse", but also because you couldn't resist any longer.

_You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to_

_You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to_

_But your eyes_

_Are dead and red, red as rust_

_Do not try me Devil, Devil_

_Cannot buy me Devil, Devil_

_You won't make a fool of me, oh no_

_What makes you so special, special_

_To think I would ever settle_

_For that devious dance between me and The Devil, Devil_

You look over at him when the song ends and give him an eyebrow raise, "Does that satisfy you, my nurse?"

"Perfectly." His wide smile and gleaming eyes are trained on the road.

For the next fifteen minutes of the ride you and Lucifer sing along to the radio. You hum towards the end because your throat starts screaming for water.

The calm atmosphere of the car ride is abruptly cut when Lucifer pulls into his parking garage.

You two pass by the part of the garage where your car exploded. The damage to the garage was fixed with new cement. The area where your car was parked was still surrounded by crime tape, but your car was gone and there was a cleanup crew. You also pass by Agent Monroe who was getting the footage inside the security office.

When Lucifer felt the air change around you he grabbed your left hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly over your knuckles. He parks his car in his spot, then releases your hand and steps out of the car. He steps over to your side and opens the door, but you don't move. You're still frozen from the memory of the explosion.

"I can carry you if you'd like." He leans down and whispers in your ear.

That snaps you out of it, "What?"

He chuckles, happy to have you back, "I know you feel _safe _in my arms." He winks at you.

"Just get me my crutches, Lucifer." You pull your legs over the side of the car.

"Come now, darling. You let me push you once, so how about you let me carry you once?"

"You already did when-"

"Yes, yes let's not bring that back up. It doesn't count anyway. You were, well." He stops himself then looks at you with the saddest puppy eyes you ever saw on a man, "Please?"

"Ugh." You sigh up to the ceiling, then look over to the side trying to hide the blush forming, "Fine." You barely audit out.

Lucifer doesn't even reply, and in a blink of an eye he has you in his arms bridal style and walking towards the elevator. You refuse to meet his eyes when he looks down at you with a smile, but you _do _admit to yourself that you _do _feel safer...for some reason.

_Thank God no one is seeing this._

The elevator bings and the doors open up to the penthouse, "Where would you like to go, darling?"

"I actually want to rest for a bit," you answer truthfully. These emotions and memories from that night were draining you a considerable amount.

He starts walking towards his bedroom.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" You say, "Don't you have another room?!"

"Just Maze's old room, but her mattress is much too firm. Little demon likes it rough." He smiles down at you, "My bed is _much _softer."

"But-"

"Not uh, darling." Lucifer puts his finger on your lips and you freeze, "Only the best for my patient." He continues the walk. When you two arrive he pulls his sheet aside and lays you down on his bed.

"Oh…" you cover your mouth with your hand as your face heats up. Lucifer just laughs.

His bed _is _very soft, but not _too _soft that you instantly sink down.

He pulls the sheets over you, and you have to force yourself to keep from nuzzling into the soft fabric.

Lucifer kneels down in front of your face, "I'll wake you in an hour or two. The doctor said these bandages have to come off soon so you can wash and get fresh ones."

"Mmm," you hum a reply, your eyes already drooping.

Lucifer chuckles again and gives you a soft kiss on your head, "Rest well, K9."

* * *

"You _still _haven't fished anything up yet?" Lucifer talks on his phone to Maze as he walks back to his car to get your belongings.

"_These FBI ticks are real pains in the ass, Lucifer._" Maze responds agitated.

"Guess I'll have to pull the Devil charm on them." Lucifer frowns at the crutches in his backseat. Anger refueling a bit.

"_I doubt their 'desire' would be to tell you whatever they know."_

"Come now, Maze. I can get anything out of any human." He slings the duffle bag over his shoulder and holds the crutches under his arm.

"_Well if you find this guy before me you better let me know! I want to kick his ass, too._"

"Devil of my word, dear." Lucifer hangs up and starts back to the elevator.

"Mr. Morningstar!" Lucifer looks behind him and sees that FBI agent, Monroe, walk towards him.

"And here I thought you were done with me," Lucifer tells the man as he approaches.

"I thought I should give you my card." Monroe pulls a business card from his suit pocket and hands it to Lucifer.

Lucifer takes it and eyes it, "And why would I need this?"

"Just in case you learn of anything, or if anything happens here during Ms. Earth's stay."

Lucifer raises a brow at the man, "Are you _expecting _something to happen, Mr. FBI Agent?"

"Not in my hopes at all, Mr. Morningstar. Just a precaution. If need be I can provide extra security-"

"K9 doesn't need _your _protection." Lucifer stands full height at the man in intimidation. He smiles at the human, "She has the Devil watching over her."

"Of course." Monroe takes a small step back and bids Lucifer farewell.

"Hmph." Lucifer huffs at the man's back and continues back on track to the elevator. He crumbles the card and throws it in a trash can.

* * *

The sound of nearby running water makes your throat scream, reminding you that you forgot to ask for a drink before the nap.

You stretch on Lucifer's soft bed and squint your eyes open. You see from the wall of windows that the sun is now setting and that Lucifer left you a glass of water on the nightstand. You slowly lift yourself up and grab the cup.

"Good evening, darling!" Lucifer comes from his closet with a smile, holding your crutches. You hum in acknowledgment and thanks as you down the water.

"My shower is running lukewarm water to the Doctor's orders, sorry." He lightly chuckles at the inward groan you make. Lukewarm showers were _basically _cold, and you hate cold showers.

_Stupid burns. _

Lucifer positions the crutches on either side of your arms when you finish the water. You grab onto them as Lucifer helps you on your feet. Once you achieve a balance you head into his bathroom in his much too large closet.

_Seriously, how many expensive suits and shoes does one guy need?_

You step into his bathroom that's as big as his closet. The decor is the same sleek black with hints of brown and gold. To your left was the _largest _double vanity set you've ever seen. Each sink was accompanied by its own large antique mirrors on the wall. To the right, you see he has _two _toilets and they had their own little room with doors. Straight ahead almost the entire wall was his shower, with the right corner housing a large jacuzzi tub.

"You look like you have _many _questions about my washroom, my dear." Lucifer laughs at your various facial expressions as you take in the room.

"I do, _but _considering your lifestyle and just _how _many people you bring up here, it all makes sense."

"Smart woman."

You walk further in and just now notice that Lucifer had laid out your pajamas on the vanity, as well as all your bathroom essentials around a sink. He even brought one of his dining chairs in for you to sit on.

Lucifer motions you over to the chair and you sit, leaning your crutches against the vanity. Lucifer starts unbandaging your left arm.

He looks at your already scabbed up arms quizzically, "Do burns usually heal this quickly on you humans?" He asks as he undoes the right arm bandage.

"Don't think so. Every doctor I see are always surprised by my healing rate. Their only explanation for me is that it must be something genetic."

"And you have no idea if that's true because you have no recollection of your parents?"

"Yup." You reply as you raise your now free arms slightly in the air and work your fingers and elbows.

Lucifer kneels and undoes the bandage knot at your left ankle. You allow him to untie it up to your kneecap before you stop him, "I can do the rest from here." Lucifer just pouts at you and you raise your brow in a pointed look that said: "you really think I'd let you go _all _the way up". He starts at the right ankle as you finish up the left side.

"Need me to help you get undressed, or help scrub you up?" Lucifer smiles flirtatiously down at you as you finish the right leg.

You smile genuinely and shake your head before looking up at him, "You already know my answer to that, Lucifer."

"Can't blame a Devil for trying." He walks over to his shower and opens the glass door for you, so all you have to do is hop on in with your crutches, "Scream my name seductively if you _need _me." He winks at you then leaves the bathroom, closing the door.

You catch yourself smiling at the door before shaking your head to snap out of it.

You slowly stand. You lean against the vanity as you slowly put more and more weight on your feet. Satisfied you wouldn't fall, you remove your shorts and place them on the vanity. Both hands go to opposite bottom corners of your t-shirt and you lift up-

"_Hello_ there!"

You push your shirt back down and slam back onto the chair, biting your cheek from the pain of such fast movement. Face blushing madly, you grab your shorts and lay them on your lap, covering yourself the best you can.

"LUCIFER!"

"Oh drat, I was hoping to catch you in your bra as well. Oh well. Those _lovely _lacey boy shorts will have to do." He winks at you from the bathroom door.

"_What do you want, Lucifer_?!"

"Oh, just popping in to ask what you'd like for dinner." He answers nonchalantly.

You give him dagger eyes, "You couldn't have asked me _before _you left?"

His shrug is such a big fat lie, "I forgot."

"_Liar_." You hiss.

He just smiles devilishly at you, "Sooo?"

"I don't _care_, Lucifer. Surprise me. Now get the hell out!"

"Alright, dear. I promise I won't enter again without you asking me to." He nods his head then closes the door once more. After waiting a minute to make sure he was _gone_, you grab your crutches and hobble your way to the door, locking it.

* * *

The shower took a bit longer than you expected. Not only did you have to go slow to make sure you didn't peel the scabs too soon, and boy was that hard while in that freezing water, but it was hard to not think about _all _the women and men who have probably showered here. Plus knowing you had to sit in the very spot where a lotof…stuff had most likely happened and _came out_, was _very _distracting.

Once you were completely dried, clothed, and hair had been thoroughly combed you crutch your way out of the bathroom.

Stepping around the corner into the entryway of Lucifer's bedroom you see that Lucifer had set up two trays on his couch. From what you can see there's two black cereal bowls that hold something white and two small white bowls that hold an assortment of cut fruit. Each table also has its own drink, one with whiskey and the other with what you hope is water and not vodka.

Lucifer puts some silverware on the trays then turns around. When he sees you he gives a wide smile and gestures to the food, "Dinner is ready, my dear!"

You go over to stand next to him and look down at the trays. What was in the black bowls was ice cream.

"Ice cream? Really?" You look up at him with a smirk on your face.

"You disapprove?"

"Of course not! It's friggin' ice cream, but why?"

"Apparently a good thing for patients to eat after spending time in the hospital is fresh fruit, dairy, and protein. You seem like the kind of woman who would skip right to dessert after leaving that dreadful building."

You raise a brow at him. He's right, but you hide the feeling of how he seemed to already know you from your face. You can't tell what that feeling is in your chest.

"And how do you know what's good to eat after a hospital? Experience?"

"Hardly. I, how you humans say, 'googled it'."

You burst into laughter, "You're taking this nurse thing _really _seriously."

"Why wouldn't I? I truly do want to make sure you heal fully."

You stop laughing when you hear the seriousness in his tone. You look up at him and see no humor in his eyes. Instead, you see the look of worry in a man who thinks he's guilty.

You hold onto his hand in a comforting way, "I'm _fine_, Lucifer, and I do very much appreciate what you're doing for me right now. So please, stop thinking that what happened is somehow your fault." He looks into your eyes and gives a small smile, giving your hand a small squeeze in response.

You smile, satisfied, "Now let's dig into dinner-ssert already."

* * *

You wake up to the morning LA sun streaming through the penthouse's wall of windows. You stretch your entire body out on Lucifer's bed and revel in the aftermath of having the best sleep of your life.

Last night with Lucifer was actually pretty fun. As you two were eating he turned the tv on to some comedy channel. "Laughter is the best medicine I'm told," he had said. You two had enjoyed some friendly banter while also making fun of the comedian's bad jokes. When midnight rolled around he noticed your struggle to keep your eyes open. He turned off the tv and helped you up off the couch and sent you to bed, like a good nurse.

You stretch your arms above you to take in the damage. You told Lucifer that it was best not to wrap up your arms and legs. Since the wounds were already scabbing it was best to let nature's air do its thing. And you were right, a lot of the scabs on your arms were already ready to come off.

_Don't know what it is about my body, but damn if I'm not always grateful for fast healing._

The urge to pick them off was strong, but you knew that would be _incredibly _rude and disgustingto do on Lucifer's bed.

You rise to a sitting position and turn to the side of the bed. You stand up slowly to test pressure on your feet. Thankfully, it feels like you're able to walk on your own now, but only as a slow waddle. The wounds on your feet and ankles still aren't fully healed yet.

_Maybe I should at least wrap them up._

You waddle your way into the bathroom and run into-

"_Butt_." You stand stone still in the doorframe. Eyes wide, you take in Lucifer's naked body as he stands in front of a sink brushing his teeth.

He rinses his mouth then turns his head to you, "_Good morning_ to you as well, K9!" He says with a shit-eating grin, "Like what you see?"

You believe your body has turned as red as a lobster. You quickly turn around and give him your back, "_Why are you naked_?!" You ask his closet.

"I sleep naked." He replies so _damn _nonchalantly.

"Well can you _please _put some clothes on!"

You hear him sigh, "You know, I'm getting a serious case of deja vu right now. Are you and the Detective related?"

"_Lucifer_."

"Fine fine." You hear some shuffling behind you, "Alright, I'm all covered. Promise." You turn slowly around and see that Lucifer has wrapped a towel around his waist. He's facing you with a motion of his hands that says "all good now". You take in a breath of relief and Lucifer scoffs, "I'll never understand why you humans fear seeing your own kind naked."

You were going to reply to him, but he turned around.

And you saw his back.

_Those scars…_

You could faintly hear Lucifer call out to you as you fell to the ground. You couldn't see the real world anymore. Visions of what you think are memories you've forgotten flash by.

_**He stands before you. His glorious wings the color of your darkness. Dressed in armor with a sword at his hip, he addresses you, "He has heard you and has sent me to give you what you seek." His voice is booming. Deep and rough. Not kind. **_

_**Your body screams at you-**_

"_Earth_!" You blink away the visions. You're back inside Lucifer's bathroom.

Lucifer kneels to your left. His arms hold your back up so you are sitting instead of laying. His eyes and face are filled with concern for you.

_For me._

"Darling, what happened? Are you alright? Should I call the hospital?" His eyes are searching yours.

"What happened to you?" You ask. Your voice sounds dead to you.

Lucifer pauses, noticing your voice tone as well, "...to _me_?"

"Your back." You press on, "What happened? Who did that to you?"

Lucifer stares at you, "Maze did. That's where my wings were and I told her to cut them off as a spit in my Father's face."

You shake your head violently, "Stop with that whole Devil shtick, Lucifer! I need to know the truth, _please_."

"It's _not _a shtick, K9!" You could see the pleading in his eyes. He _wants _you to believe him. _Needs _you to, "I never lie. Especially not to _you_." You close your eyes and take deep breaths in and out.

_Calm down, Earth. Those visions were fake. You're crazy. Lucifer's crazy. None of it was real._

"K9?" Lucifer whispers to you and you open your eyes again.

You're back to normal, "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I don't know what came over me. I'm fine."

Lucifer just stares at you for a bit, then he places a hand on your cheek and keeps locked eye contact with you, "Earth," you felt the air change and could hear a slight difference in his voice.

_What's he doing?_

"Earth," Lucifer repeats, and he keeps your eyes locked with his, "What's wrong? What happened to you, darling?"

You just stare back with a look of complete confusion, "Umm. Are you trying that mojo thing Chloe talks about?"

Now Lucifer is looking at you with complete confusion, "...Yes. What...Are you _sure _you're not related to her?"

"Lucifer. I'm ok now." You remove his hand from your face and break eye contact. You lift yourself up and walk over to one of the stalls, "Just...just leave me alone for a while today, ok?" You close the door, not waiting for his reply, and rest on the toilet.

It's a long while before you hear Lucifer move, but eventually he does, "Alright, darling. I'll be down in the club if you need me." You hear Lucifer shut the bathroom door. Finally, you are alone with your thoughts.

_What in the actual fuck is going on?_

* * *

"Lucifer!"

Maze walks down the steps and heads to her Devil, who was currently hunched on a stool at the bar counter with the ever trusty whiskey in hand.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Maze asks as she leans on the bar next to him.

"Just stewing over whatever His 'plan' is, yet again," Lucifer replies to the bar and takes a shot of his drink.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up because it sure does cheer me up."

"What?"

Maze leans her face to his and whispers with an evil grin, "Want to go deal some punishment on one of those bomb fucks?"

Lucifer lifts his brow. His sour mood all gone, now replaced with his Devil side, "Just _one_?"

"The ticks still haven't found the one responsible for the bomb that actually blew, but that other bomb? They found the kid who's known for making that kind, and," Maze's grin grew more and she licks her lips, "with my own _persuasion _I got him to tell me who ordered it."

"So, who's the champ getting a special treatment from the Devil?" Lucifer stands up and fixes his suit, making himself more presentable.

"Dear old 'Mum'."

Lucifer's body went completely still. Maze watches as his eyes process the information. They go from shock, to disbelief, to those beautiful red eyes she loves so much.

Lucifer says nothing. Just takes long strides out of the building. Maze laughs mechanically and runs to catch up with him. No way was she missing this.

* * *

You're curled up on Lucifer's couch watching some mind-numbing television when you hear the elevator doors chime open. You brace yourself to talk with Lucifer, but when you turn your head to look it's Chloe who steps out.

"Hey, girl." Chloe motions for you to stay sitting. She comes over and sits next to you, "How are you feeling?" She asks as she hugs you.

_Confused. Scared. Sad._

"A lot better." You say hugging her back.

"I can tell." Chloe smiles as she takes in your appearance, "No bandages, barely any scabs left, _and _you're curled up in your weird sitting position."

"Haha." You give your BFF a sarcastic laugh and an eye roll.

"Where's Lucifer?" Chloe notices now the vacancy of flirts and sass remarks.

"He said he'd be downstairs for most of the day."

"I didn't see him down there."

"Really?" A small bubble of relief pops in you.

"Yeah. Some nurse he is then for not telling you." Chloe shakes her head in disapproval.

"Actually Chloe he's been-" You pause for a second to relive the time you spent yesterday with him. You can't help the small smile that appears on your face, "He's been a pretty good nurse. I'm only alone right now because I asked to be alone. Not his fault."

"Hmm, well anyways I came to not only visit you, but to also tell you some good news!" Chloe's smiling now.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't have any news for you last night, but this morning Agent Monroe made a breakthrough. A small one, but that's better than nothing." Chloe sits crossed-legged on the couch facing you, "He managed to find out who the maker of the second bomb is, the one that didn't go off."

"Any way I could guess who?"

"Doubt it. Remember back when I asked you to look into that real estate murder because Dan was too busy with another case?"

You think back to that day when you and Lucifer first worked together. Now a bubble of happiness pops in you, "Yeah."

"Well that case was a bomb one, and he found the guy responsible for it. More of a kid than a guy, actually. He's a pizza boy who makes bombs on the side."

Your eyes go wide.

"Yup." Chloe continues, "Turns out that bomb was one of his, but he claims that he only makes them. He doesn't actively use them."

"So, who'd he sell that bomb to?"

"He won't tell, of course. Before Monroe was about to break him his lawyer stepped in." Chloe scoffs in disgust and annoyance, "Mrs. Charlotte Richards has become a real thorn in the precinct's side."

Your jaw falls open, "Charlotte Richards is a _pizza boy's _lawyer?"

"Yeah. That is pretty weird...why?" Chloe looks quizzically at you.

"She was at the restaurant Lucifer took me to that night, and I did _not_ get good vibes from her. She _really _didn't like me being out with her son."

Now it was Chloe's turn to have her jaw drop, "_What_?!"

"What?"

"Charlotte Richards is _Lucifer's mother_?!"

"Yeah. Or stepmom, I'm not entirely sure," you take in Chloe's shocked appearance, "You...didn't know did you?"

"No, I didn't!" Chloe flops back on the couch, "Honestly, though, it makes _complete _sense."

"Sooo," you try to continue the conversation, "You said Charlotte stepped in right when that boy was about to spill the beans?"

"Yeah...she even paid his bail for making the bombs." You could see the wheels turning in her brain, "You said she was there that night with you two?"

"Yup."

"Did it seem like a coincidence that she happened to be there?"

"She said it was a company dinner, but I somehow doubt that."

"Hmm...maybe I could go question her colleagues," Chloe says this more to herself than to you.

"Woah, wait a sec Chloe. You think _Lucifer's mom _might be on this?"

"It's just speculation. You said she didn't seem to like you, and she has some sort of...aura about her." Chloe gives you one more hug then stands up, "I'm going to head over there to investigate. I'll call you if I find anything." Then she's in the elevator and the doors shut.

_Oh shit._

* * *

The Goddess of creation stands over her wooden work desk. She gathers up the last of the report papers and puts them inside her bag.

"_Mother_!"

The Goddess looks up to see her Lightbringer enter her office. She wasn't surprised to see him. She could hear his strong footsteps enter the building.

"Yes, son?" She walks around from behind her desk to the front to be closer to him.

"_How could you_?!" Her son's clearly angry. She sees that demon of his enter the room to stand behind him. It draws out its blades and twirls them while grinning at her.

"How could I, what?" She tilts her head at her son. Complete innocence.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about_!" He points his finger at her. His voice grows deeper and deeper with each sentence.

The Goddess just crosses her arms and leans against the desk. She rolls her eyes, "I don't see why you're so upset. She's just a human."

"_First Azrael's blade_," he steps closer, "_and now you tried, nae, wanted to kill Earth_.". He's right in front of his mother's face now.

"Well, I _didn't _kill her."

"_That's it mother_." Lucifer's Devil face is fully out now. The Goddess cringes at that hideous face her ex has given their beautiful son, "_Your time here on earth is finished._" Lucifer's demon steps closer, daggers ready.

"You can't kill me, Lucifer." The Goddess stands her ground. She doesn't fear this "Devil".

The demon scoffs, "Of course he can. Stop stalling."

"I'm not _stalling_, creature. I'm telling the truth." She sees her son's Devil face raise what would be a brow at her, "You can only 'kill' me by destroying this body. Do that, and you've murdered a human."

"_The human, Charlotte Richards, was dead before you entered her,_" Lucifer responds.

"True, but when I entered her I _felt _her soul." The Goddess lifts her head in triumph, "Charlotte Richards has been connected back to her body, even in death."

"You've gotta be fucking with us." The demon peers at her.

The Goddess gives the demon a disgusted look, then focuses back on her son, "Kill me and you murder a human. Your Father's number one rule."

"_Like I care about His rules_."

"True, but you, my son," the Goddess holds the Devil's face in her hands, "_you _are not a murderer."

The Devil's eyes search her face, but she ends up winning. Lucifer drops his Devil face.

"We can still punish her!" His demon pleads to him.

He raises his hand to silence her, then he removes his mother's hands from his face and takes a step back, "You even _think _about going after her again, and I _will_ become a murderer."

Lucifer walks out of her office and, after a _lot _of evil glaring, his demon follows him out.

He may be pissed now, but he should thank his Father for Chloe having her back turned to him and being too focused on questioning the workers to notice his departure.

* * *

Lucifer steps out of his elevator entering his penthouse. He looks up and sees you standing by his piano with your belongings packed up next to you.

"I'm feeling better now." You reply to his questionable eyebrow raise, "I don't want to take too much of your hospitality."

"You're no trouble, K9."

"I...I know." You look down at your clasped hands, "I just want to go home now. Get back to life."

Lucifer's silent for a bit, "I'm sorry if-"

"No no." You raise your hand and walk to him, "You have _nothing _to be sorry about, Lucifer. You've been a wonderful nurse." You give him a small smile, "Thank you."

He looks slightly taken back, but returns your smile with his own, "You're quite welcome, my dear." You nod to him, then grab your things and head to the elevator.

"K9, wait." Your finger hovers over the elevator's button, waiting. "How do you plan on getting home?"

"Oh, I was just going to call a cab."

"Please, let me take you home instead." You couldn't tell what kind of emotion was showing in his eyes, and you don't think he knew either.

Your heart constricted and your stomach was doing flip flops, but you give him a smile and nod your head, "Ok."

The ride to your apartment building was a quiet one, but it was a welcoming silence. Every now and then you'd catch Lucifer looking at you, and he would catch you looking at him.

You arrive at the building and Lucifer walks with you inside and to your door. You unlock it and step halfway inside before turning around to face him.

"Goodnight, Lucifer."

He smiles at you, "Goodnight, Earth."

* * *

Lucifer sits at his piano. A lite cigarette laying in an ashtray and a glass of whiskey in front of him. He plays the tune to Les Friction's "Torture", but stops when he hears his elevator door ding open.

"Detective?" Lucifer can't help the surprised tone in his voice, "It's a bit late for a case isn't it?"

"I'm not here for a case, Lucifer." She walks closer to him and he stands up from his piano bench to face her properly.

"Is everything alright?"

"I hope so." Chloe's hands interlace together in a nervous matter, "Earth told me she went home. I figured now was a good time to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us, Lucifer." Chloe walks closer to him until they're almost touching.

"I want to talk about our kiss."


	6. Chapter 6: I Believe In You

**AN: ***whistles* 7k words this time! Seriously, I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I wanted season two episodes twelve & thirteen to be in one chapter, and it ended up being way longer than I anticipated. I was thinking about splitting it up...but I got ideas for chapter seven. I think I can promise to you all that the chapters will NOT be this long. The longest I would want them to be is 5k or slightly over, minimum 2500. Almost done with season two! Maybe...two or more chapters to go? Then onto season three, and I can't wait!

**AN: **Updated March 15, 2020 - Grammar  
**AN: **Updated July 21, 2020 - Grammar

**Rating: **Mature  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing, Gore

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 episode 12 and 13

**Spotify Playlist:** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

**Chapter 6: **I Believe In You

* * *

A week has passed since you left your "nurse" to heal on your own.

Within the first two days, your body had completely healed. The rest of the five days you spent planning with Alice for the grand opening of the "Circle of Life Veterinary Clinic #2", and also helping out Chloe with any cases since it seems her _partner _was avoiding her.

When Chloe called you to say she couldn't find any evidence linking Charlotte Richards to the second bomb, thank God, she told you about her "talk" with Lucifer.

Apparently their talk consisted of Chloe explaining how she has been feeling and what made her kiss him, even after he declared all of his flaws to her. Lucifer said nothing, according to Chloe. He just listened intently, and when all was said and done he said he needed to think. Chloe agreed to give him time, but she started expressing her concerns to you after the third day of silence.

Honestly, you couldn't blame Lucifer. You hate talking about emotions too, and Lucifer didn't seem like the kind of guy who easily dealt with this kind of stuff. It's probably why he has a therapist.

However, Lucifer hadn't been _completely _silent this week. He did text _you_ every day. First, it was just to make sure you were doing well healing, then it just became friendly chatter. You did question him on why he was giving Chloe the silent treatment. You expected him to ignore the question. Instead he shocked you by answering.

_What if it's not real?_

_It looks real to me, Lucifer, and to others._

_Yes, well, I'm starting to think that the Detective is no longer immune to me. She has been with me too much and now my charm is coming off on her. She might even be no longer immune to my power...It'll probably happen to you too._

_...uh, what? :confusedemoji:_

_Ah. Never mind, darling._

_So, not missing my shower, yet? It sure misses you. :devilemoji:_

And, that was that. You didn't dare tell Chloe about it, one because she'd be just as confused as you, and two she _really _didn't need to get the wrong idea about that shower comment.

Today's the day of the grand opening, and everything is going smoothly. Your new workers are happily greeting the pets as well as the owners while handing out coupons, pamphlets on the pet health care, and answering any questions. Alice sits at a booth with a couple of the receptionists taking down new client info and signing up those interested in the insurance. You stand in front of the big red ribbon, talking to the press and answering questions while you wait for the time to tick to 9 am.

Your phone starts ringing Chloe's tone. You excuse yourself and head inside your clinic to answer.

"What's up, Chlo?"

"_Hey, Earth. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to do something_."

You love your BFF, really you do, but you can't cancel this opening. Not only would it be embarrassing, but you were starting to run low on cash, "No problem, so long as I can do it over the phone."

"_Don't worry, I know this opening is important to you_." You hear her sigh, "_This case I'm currently on is...it's bad, Earth. I'm thinking psychopathic bad. Premeditated murder_."

_Oh shit_, "Damn, Chloe. Look if you need me I'll-"

"_No no. Focus on your opening today. If I don't get this solved today maybe you can help me tomorrow_."

"The opening isn't all day, Chloe. I'll help as soon as it's over."

"_You're going to have a lot of first patient paperwork. Take this day for that. Look, I'm calling to ask you to talk to Lucifer_."

"He _still _isn't talking to you?" Yes, you do agree with him needing time because emotions suck, but now it feels like he's stonewalling your friend.

"_No. Ella's too busy with this case right now, and I know Lucifer won't even consider listening to Dan. I'm hoping he'll listen to you_."

"Alright, Chlo. I'll get your partner back to you."

"_Thank you, Earth_." You can just feel the tension release from her over the phone, "_Tell him to meet me at the Malibu State University so I can catch him up on the case_."

"You got it." You hang up and see the time is 8:50 am. You sigh and click on Lucifer's contact number.

_Time to come out of hiding you Devil._

* * *

"Lucifer." Linda looks at her Devil patient like a stern mother rather than his therapist at the moment, "You're stalling."

Lucifer finishes his glass of water and leans back on the couch, "I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor."

"You do, Lucifer." Linda's voice becomes stern and matter of factly, "You and Chloe finally reach a point in your relationship where it can move romantically, but after the kiss, you left. After Chloe confesses to you, you push her away. You won't even talk to her, but instead, talk to someone else."

Lucifer shifts on the couch, slightly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Lucifer." Linda's able to get his eyes to stay on hers, "Who is Earth to you? How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Doctor." Lucifer is agitated now, "K9 is just a human who's fun to be around."

"She's also another human woman who is immune to your charms. Another human who you can't get to reveal their desires." Linda eyes her patient carefully.

Lucifer clearly fidgets on the couch. He doesn't speak. Instead, he looks to the window.

"I want you to tell me how you felt when you first met Chloe, to how you felt meeting Earth." Linda interlaces her fingers and rests them on her crossed knees. She waits patiently for his reply.

"Well, after the first day with the Detective I felt that she was a puzzle to solve." Lucifer looks at his therapist with a little smirk, "The first human woman to be completely immune to my charms and power. She's a puzzle and I feel a...a _connection _to her. A _need _to solve her, to watch her and be around her."

"Mhmm," Linda nods, "and Earth?"

"K9?" Lucifer's smirk forms into a smile. He gives a light chuckle, "From day one I thought of her as a sassy minx, didn't even care that she wasn't attracted to me. Truthfully, I would be too focused on making sure I had a comeback ready for whenever we'd pass each other in the precinct." His eyes start to look far away, lost in memories.

"That real estate case was the first time we talked more than just in passing. I found that we both enjoy many of the same things and we share common views on various topics. I just-" Lucifer stops.

Linda urges him on, "You have to continue, Lucifer. How do you _feel _around her?"

"I feel...comfortable with her. I have fun with her, enjoy spending time with her. She doesn't believe in me being the Devil either, but I feel like she tolerates it better." His mind drifts to how you reacted to seeing his scars.

"Maybe there's a reason as to why…" Lucifer whispers this thought to himself.

"Lucifer, I see these two types of romantic feelings often." Linda didn't hear his comment about you, "There's one where someone claims that they feel a connection with the other, which is usually referred to as 'soulmates'-" Lucifer laughs.

"_And_," Linda continues, "There's the 'normal'. When two people meet and feel nothing until they get to know each other more. Chloe is your 'connection' and Earth is your 'normal'."

"So, which one is the correct choice?" Lucifer's eyes plead to her, "I don't want to mess this up!"

Linda's heart breaks for him, "I can't answer that for you, Lucifer. What _you _need to do is find an answer to this question," Linda leans forward:

"If Earth never came back, had never entered the picture, would you _still _be giving Chloe the cold shoulder?"

Linda Martin has _never _seen a person look as lost as Lucifer Morningstar right now.

"I…" Lucifer's phone starts playing "Who Let The Dogs Out". It's the ringtone you set for yourself after you showed him how to give everyone their own personal alerts.

"It's K9, Doctor. She doesn't usually call-"

"It's ok, Lucifer." Linda gives him a knowing smile, "Our time is up anyways."

Lucifer nods a farewell to her and leaves her office, "K9! To what do I owe the pleasure of having a phone call from you?" Lucifer's smiling ear to ear as he walks out of the building and to his car.

"_Chloe called me. Again_." You sound annoyed.

His smile falls, "Oh…"

"_Look, Lucifer. I get it ok? Feelings are a pain in the ass to deal with, but enough is enough. You're really starting to hurt my best friend and you know I won't stand for it_."

Lucifer sighs, "I understand, K9. I just-"

"_Lucifer, this call wasn't about you. Chloe needs her partner back_."

Lucifer pauses in his walk hearing the worry in your voice. He stands a few feet away from his corvette, "What's wrong?"

"_There's a new case and it,_" you sigh, "_it doesn't sound good, Lucifer. This guy is bad, really bad. I can't be there for her today and I don't want her to get hurt._" Lucifer doesn't reply right away, and that worries you.

"_Lucifer. Chloe isn't going to ask you about anything, ok? She's too focused on stopping this guy. She can't do it without her partner._"

_Partner...that's right. I'm the Detective's partner, _Lucifer thought.

"Well, I suppose I can't leave my partner hanging," Lucifer smirks and finishes the walk to his car.

"_No, you can't_." Lucifer can tell you are most likely smirking as well, "_Not anymore anyway. It's really a dick move_."

"Yes, yes." Lucifer sits in his car and starts it up, "Now, where does my partner need me?"

* * *

The grand opening was a huge success! The clinic has plenty of clients to start off with, and more would surely come when people learned just how _well _of a veterinarian you are.

You sent your workers home to relax for the first official workday tomorrow. Currently, you and Alice are organizing all the new client paperwork in their respective folders for your receptionists.

But you're starting to have a really hard time focusing on the task. Chloe has been giving you hourly updates on the case, and each new piece of information was making you more and more concerned.

_This is no ordinary killer._

Alice noticed you starting to slow down and told you she could handle the rest. Normally you would disagree with her, but this case was one a Captain of _any _department shouldn't avoid. You give her thanks in a hug then fly out the door and into your new car, courtesy of the police heads.

As you drive to the precinct you call Chloe to let her know you're free. She tells you that she and Lucifer are heading to a college party where the next poison victim, Ashley, was currently at. She gives you the address of the second victim, Dr. Gwendolyn Scott, and tells you Dan is currently there with her to make sure she doesn't do this guy's bidding.

When you arrive at the precinct you tell your second, Christopher Miller, to round up a small team and three K9's, and that one of the K9's has to be the new pup, Buster, along with his partner, Jessica Blanch. As he left to do as you ask you go into the female locker room and change into your K9 uniform. When you come out you tell your team the situation, and give them the address to Dr. Scott's house. You couldn't send any with Chloe as much as you wanted to. It would blow her cover at that party.

You arrive at the house and station your men and two of the K9's around the outside of the home. You tell Blanch that she and Buster are to guard the inside.

"Hey, Dan." You approach Detective Dan Espinoza, or as you liked to refer to Lucifer's nickname for him "Detective Douche".

"Hey, Earth! I'm glad you could join in. This guy is…"

"Yeah...it was hard for me to focus during the opening knowing that a person like this was out here." You cross your arms to hide the slight shiver that ran through you.

"That's right, your next clinic! Did everything go well?"

"Yup, better than I expected honestly."

"Well believe it or not, I've heard talk around here about the 'amazing Veterinarian Earth on the east coast'." He winks friendly at you.

"Oh _really_?" You give him a laugh and a sarcastic look.

"Yeah! I'd overhear convos from new K9 recruits about you. The look on their faces when I told them you used to work here was priceless."

"So _that's_ why I got a whole lot of star-struck eyes when I came back." You and him both share light laughter, "So," you didn't want to, but this friendly chatter had to end, "where's Dr. Scott?"

Dan takes a sidestep and motions with his head behind him. You see a clear line of sight of the Doctor sitting in a formal living room. Blanch is introducing herself and asking permission to roam her home. You see Dr. Scott give a warm smile to her and a nod of approval while she scratches Buster's head.

"How's she doing?" You whisper to Dan.

"As good as one can be when they know they're in charge of someone's life." Dan sighs solemnly.

"Yeah…"

Dan's phone rings and he excuses himself. You walk over to Dr. Scott and introduce yourself, "Hello, Dr. Scott. I'm Earth, Captain of the K9 unit." You hold out your hand and she shakes it. Her palms are sweaty from nerves.

"Hello, Captain. One of your crew just told me how well you are at your job." She smiles at you.

"Aw, Blanch is just a suck-up." You give her a wink and she actually manages a laugh, "You doing alright Doc?"

She sighs, "Honestly, no. I just keep thinking...what if I don't do as this guy requests? Would I really be ok knowing that my decision to say no would end a young girl's life?"

"Do you mind if I watch the video ma'am?" She shakes her head and stands to walk to her desk. She pulls up the email with the video and plays it for you as she sits back in her chair.

This guy...with his dumb mask and "superior" tone of voice made your skin crawl. He was telling the Doctor that in order to receive the antidote to cure Miss. Ashley, she had to destroy her right hand.

_God...Why do people like this exist_?

The video ends as soon as Dan walks into the room, "Detective Decker called me ma'am." He's speaking to Dr. Scott, "Her and her partner found Ashley at the party, but unfortunately it looks as though she's already been poisoned."

You watch as the Doctor visibly slumps in distraught, "What should I do, Detective?"

"Don't do anything, Doctor. Ashley is at the hospital now and the doctors are working on an antidote. I'm sure they'll make it in time."

Dr. Scott forms a look on her face that mimics how you were feeling.

_They won't be able to make it._

Dan leaves the room. You shut off the computer.

"Captain, what should I do? What would you do?"

You don't answer.

* * *

A few hours pass before Dan receives another call from Chloe.

It's not good news.

"_She doesn't have much time left, Dan. The Doctors at the hospital can't figure out the antidote_."

"Then it is specially made," Dan replies, his face is grim. You stand next to him to hear the conversation.

Unfortunately, Dr. Scott is close enough as well. She heard.

While Dan is still on the phone you hear a rattling noise. You left his side to investigate, and are horrified by the display that's about to happen in the kitchen.

"GWENDOLYN!" You yell the Doctor's name and hold your hands up. When Dan hears you yell he hangs up on Chloe and runs to you, and holds his hands up.

Dr. Gwendolyn Scott stands in front of her kitchen sink. The garbage disposal is running and her right hand is hovering over the opening.

"Dr. Scott, _don't _do this." Dan pleads with her. You can't speak.

"If I _don't _do this, Detective, an innocent woman dies. How can I compare my hand to her _life_."

"Doctor-" Dan starts, but it's too late.

Doctor Gwendolyn Scott shoves her hand into the garbage disposal. You want to vomit as you hear her scream and see blood and bits of flesh erupt from the sink.

Doctor Gwendolyn Scott is a hero.

Dan runs to her, as well as Blanch who hears her screams. You stand still, but find your voice long enough to call for a medic dispatch and Chloe.

* * *

Chloe and Lucifer arrive shortly after the medics have Dr. Scott on a gurney and finish bandaging her ruined hand. The two of them talk with her, Dan steps outside to get air after that gruesome scene, and you-

You're still standing in the same spot. Your focus entirely on the blood and bits of brown skin that cling to the countertop and sink.

_This guy is a monster._

"And I thought you looked fit before, but _now_." You choke on air as your body jumps out of your skin. You whirl around and see Lucifer standing behind you with a hungry look.

"You look _delicious _in uniform, K9. You should wear it more often."

"I only wear this on important cases, and did you _really _have to use the word 'delicious' in this scenario?" You give him dagger eyes. You hold your chest to breathe evenly again.

"Hmm." Lucifer looks at the carnage behind you, "Good point." He smiles down at you, "But at least I got you to stop looking at it."

You look up at him, and can't help the tug at your heart. A corner of your mouth lifts slightly, "Yeah...thanks."

Lucifer just continues to smile at you, but now there's a twinkle in his eye.

"So," you cross your arms and smile fully at him, "How's it feel being back with your partner?"

"It was bloody weird." His sheer bluntness made both your eyebrows go up.

"Only at first though. Thankfully, the Detective seems to be back to her 'normal'." Lucifer plays with his cufflinks and side glances in Chloe's direction.

"What happened?"

"She slapped my bum, made inappropriate jokes over a dead body, and suggested making out in the library."

You burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! It was bloody terrifying!" Lucifer complains.

"She was just trying to be more like _you_, Lucifer." You manage to choke out in your laughter, "Are you saying you're not attracted to _yourself_?"

"Not if it's the Detective trying to roleplay as me." He visibly shivers and that makes you laugh even more.

The sound of your K9s barking outside the front door immediately cuts off your laughter. Captain mode takes over and you stride away from Lucifer and out the front door to see what was going on. As you pass by Chloe she rests her hand on her holstered gun and gives you a nod.

Miller has a delivery man stopped on the walkway. When you walk over the man says he has a delivery for Doctor Gwendolyn Scott. You question him on who gave him the package, but the man says it just showed up in his pile of runs.

You take the package from him and tell Miller to take him to the station to get an official statement. You go back inside and hand it over to Chloe.

You stand on the other side of the Doctor's gurney, and Lucifer chooses to stand next to you as Chloe unravels the contents.

She looks up and stares at the three of you.

"It's the antidote."

* * *

Dan and Chloe drove to the hospital to give Ashley the antidote before it was too late. Lucifer decided to stay with you to "help" you clear out the Doctor's house and wait for the cleaning crew to finish in her kitchen. You noticed Chloe giving him a "look" when he chose to stay behind. You question him about it and he just shrugs saying, "Hospitals are dreadful places."

As soon as the cleaning crew finished Chloe called you saying to come to the precinct ASAP with Lucifer. Her and Dan were able to get a link between Ashley and the first poisoned victim.

"I had a feeling this case would be an all-nighter." You tell Lucifer as you hang up and you both walk to your car.

"No rest for the wicked, darling." Lucifer smiles devilishly at you. You smile back.

As you two walk into the precinct, you give Alice an early morning text update. You tell her you most likely won't be able to make it in the clinic for the first day. Surprising you, she texts back saying "_Good thing there are no major surgeries :winkieface:_".

You hate not being at your clinic for the first official day. You and Alice interviewed the workers and other veterinarians extensively, but you always like working the first couple of days with them to make sure they were good. Thank God you have Alice, who you trust wholeheartedly.

You and Lucifer walk into Ella's lab where Dan and Chloe are waiting. You notice that look again on Chloe when Lucifer stays near you while Ella explains the new information.

Dan and Chloe were able to find out from Ashley that she had received a flu shot earlier in the day. Ella was able to find out that the first victim _also _got the flu shot the same day he was poisoned. Thanks to the information Ashley gave and what Ella could dig up, both students received their shots by Dr. Jason Carlisle.

"Dr. Jason Carlisle?" Dan says in shock.

"You know him?" Chloe questions.

"I know of him. Here," Dan goes to the computer in the room and pulls up traffic security footage. You all watch as this Dr. Jason Carlisle crawls out of a turned over vehicle. In the footage, you can see the driver of the vehicle asking the Doctor for help, but instead the Doctor grabs his briefcase and runs away as the vehicle explodes, killing the driver.

"Hmph. Some doctor." You cross your arms and shake your head at the actions on the video.

"Yeah. After this was televised Dr. Carlise lost his medical license and all respect from his peers." Dan replies.

"He's probably the one responsible for creating these poisons and their unique antidotes." Ella points out.

"He's doing this to show people how he felt he had no choice," Chloe says.

Lucifer scoffs, "Everyone has a bloody choice."

"So, how do we find this guy?" You ask the room.

"Attack his ego." Lucifer says and everyone looks at him, "I know his type. Attack his precious ego and he'll make himself known."

"That's the stupidest thing-" Dan starts but Chloe leaves the lab in a flash and sits at her desk. Everyone, but Ella, follows the Detective and sees that she's pulled up an email and is writing to Dr. Carlise.

Dan is trying to get Chloe to stop, but you and Lucifer are encouraging her. Both of you tell her various ego-tripping things to write, and even though Dan tries to stop her, Chloe hits send.

In less than thirty seconds she receives a reply, and it's a video call. She opens it up and all four of you stare at the man with the mask. Chloe tells him we know who he really is and why he's doing this. The Doctor removes his mask and explains his experiment and how the police presence in Doctor Scott's household "made" her choose to destroy her hand.

You call him out on his bullshit, receiving a low high five from Lucifer, and how Dr. Scott was planning on destroying her hand from the start. Dr. Carlise doesn't believe you and pans the camera to show you all how he already has another "experiment" happening as we speak. He explains the circumstance and ends the call.

Chloe and Ella do quick work in tracing the call to a hospital that Dr. Carlise was rivals of. Chloe pulls Lucifer by the arm to get him to follow and after a look from you, he obliges.

_She's your partner. Protect her._

* * *

"This case is now top number one of the worst cases I've been on." Chloe flops down on her couch next to you with a _full _glass of wine in hand.

Chloe asked you to come to her place to unwind after the hell this case has been. You agreed because you could tell she needed to vent.

She starts talking about the situation that happened over at the hospital Dr. Carlise was holed up in. She talks about how she and Lucifer had to watch helplessly as the Doctor dropped poisonous gas onto the floor, making her and Lucifer unable to just break into the room to save the two students. She talks about her _fear _of leaving Lucifer alone in that situation in order to catch the Doctor.

She downs her drink quickly after talking about watching the Doctor slit his own throat in front of her. How she watched the life leave his eyes and neck.

But then, without the wine's help, she becomes giddy and warm. She tells you about how happy and relieved and _thankful _she was when she saw Lucifer step out of the building completely unharmed. She didn't even think to question him about it.

"I immediately hugged him and said how we _do _make an amazing team." She says with a far off gaze to her empty glass. She then looks at you with a smile and wet eyes, "He said 'This is real, isn't it?", and ...well."

"It's official now?"

"Yeah."

"That's _wonderful_, Chlo!" You pull your BFF into an immediate hug while ignoring whatever that feeling was in your chest. She laughs while holding back tears, and hugs you back. You two talk about other things for a while, then Chloe excuses herself to the bathroom.

You become concerned after ten minutes of her absence.

"Chloe? You ok?" You get up from the couch and go up to her room. You knock on the open door.

"I...I don't know…Earth!" You push into Chloe's room and into her bathroom at the sound of her voice. She's standing in front of her sink, which has piles of bloody tissues in it.

* * *

"DETECTIVE!"

Lucifer Morningstar _storms _into Chloe Decker's apartment furiously. He looks around the kitchen and living room to see she wasn't there. A noise from above gives him a direction.

"DETECTIVE! DID YOU KNOW?!" Lucifer yells as he storms upstairs.

"THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME, DID YOU KNOW?!" Lucifer stomps into her room and sees the bathroom door open.

"DETEC-" Lucifer stops when he sees you holding Chloe by the shoulders.

You look at him, wide-eyed and terrified, "Lucifer…"

"What-"

"Lucifer," Chloe speaks now in a garbled tone. You allow her to turn around to face her partner.

Lucifer immediately steps into Chloe's personal space at the sight of her red eyes and bloody nose.

Chloe cries, "It won't _stop_."

* * *

You stand inside Ella's lab, waiting for the energetic little ball of happiness to come in. You feel bad asking Ella to come in this late at night _and _after just finishing the last case, but Ella told you not to worry. An emergency is an emergency and it's her job.

Your fingers tap rhythmically on the table in stress. Seeing your BFF being poisoned by something that _no one _can make an antidote for, except the guy who just committed suicide, _really_ terrifies you. At least, with the help of Lucifer, you were able to convince Chloe to go to the hospital instead of here.

You hear the door open and look up expecting to see Ella. Instead, your heart drops at the sight of Lucifer and the woman who _should _be in the fucking hospital.

"Why the _fuck-_"

"Calm down, Earth." Chloe holds up her hands to you, "I told him to bring me here."

"Yes, much to my disapproval," Lucifer mutters.

"_Chloe_-"

"You _know _me, Earth! I can't just sit by and do _nothing _when I know I can help!" Chloe says.

"But for _how long_?!" You move to stand right in front of her, "Chloe, you exerting yourself could make this thing spread faster! We already only have twenty hours _if that_!"

"I _know_, Earth!" Chloe can feel Lucifer's hand on the small of her back. She takes deep breaths to calm herself, "I know. Look, I'll be careful, and if it gets too much I _swear _I'll go to the hospital. But, I _need _to do _something_."

You just cross your arms and head back to the table. Ella shows up and Chloe gives her a rundown on the situation without telling the poor girl who the _real _victim was. Ella explains how they _did _find some poison on the Doctor's body, but the antidote that went with it had been destroyed. Chloe, Lucifer, and you all share a look.

Then some man you've never seen before is calling Lucifer's name and Lucifer pulls the man into the interrogation room. Seeing as how Ella and Chloe didn't seem to question the strange commotion, you decide not to say anything. Lucifer _is _a strange guy after all.

Ella starts listing out all the beginning signs of the poison, which makes Chloe turn paler and paler. To derail the talk of it you ask if _anyone_ else could have access to the antidote formula. Ella didn't believe so, but Chloe pops in with the hope that maybe the guy who smuggled the stuff might know something. She didn't believe the Doctor would trust that stuff to be handled by just _anyone_.

She leaves the room to get Lucifer, but when you offer your assistance she says she wants you to stay with Ella, and eventually Dan, to help think up an antidote. Your heart felt strange when you saw her and Lucifer leave the building, with him being closer to her than usual.

_She's dying. They're together. You told him to protect her._

You wipe the feeling away and turn to Ella. This was _Chloe _who was dying, and you need _everyone _to be working at their best.

You tell Ella the truth.

* * *

Lucifer and Chloe have been gone for about an hour and a half now. Dan showed up not too long after the two left and you, him, and Ella have been working together to try to _at least _figure out all the ingredients for the antidote.

Lucifer's ringtone starts playing on your phone and you answer it.

"Lucifer-"

"_She fainted, K9_." He sounds scared. You never imagined hearing Lucifer Morningstar sound scared, "_I'm taking her to the hospital now_."

"Alright, I'll be right there." You hang up and look up to Dan.

"Dan. Get Trixie."

He didn't even have to ask what for. He was out the door in a flash. Ella told you she'd keep working and to give Chloe her love. You nod and head out the door as fast as Dan did.

* * *

The early morning sun has now risen. Chloe now only has about ten hours left.

You sit in Chloe's room chatting with her about the situation. When you see Lucifer standing at the window you get up and give Chloe a hug. You leave the room and watch from a distance the two of them talk.

You hear Dan and Trixie sign in at the desk behind you, and Lucifer leaves the room just as the ex-husband and daughter come to the door. You notice Dan give Lucifer a look of disapproval before entering the room, and one of your hand's balls into a fist in your crossed arms.

_One of the reasons I dislike that guy. He always puts the blame on someone else._

"I'm sorry." The sound of Lucifer's distress pulls you from your thoughts. You walk to stand in front of him, arms still crossed.

"What for?"

"I didn't protect her. _Couldn't _protect her. I thought I had by sending her after him, but-" Lucifer starts spilling out. You unfold your arms and place a strong hand on one of his arms, stopping him.

"Lucifer." You stare up at him, "This _wasn't _your fault. I don't blame _you_. I blame the bastard of a Doctor who stabbed her with the needle." You let go of him and step to his side so you could watch the tragic family scene through the window.

"I hope you're right about there being a Hell, and I hope he's being tortured as we speak."

"He is, darling. Trust me." Lucifer turns around to watch the scene with you.

"Good. Wish I was the one torturing him, though." You sigh, shoulders slumped, "I'm going to get one of my K9s and just chill here. If she…" you choke up but swallow it, "I'll be here if you need me." You give Lucifer a pat on the shoulder and turn to leave.

"K9."

You stop a few feet from the exit door. You turn your body to face him and your heart breaks at the emotion on his face.

"I promise you, I _will _get the antidote." Lucifer's tone was serious, but his eyes looked wet. Yet...you felt drawn to him. You could tell he _meant _what he said.

_He always tells the truth._

Unable to contain it any more, tears fall down your face. You run to him and wrap your arms around his neck. You stand on your tiptoes in order to hug him fully.

You're surprised that he doesn't even hesitate to hug you back. He _always _hesitates when someone hugs him.

"I trust you, Lucifer." You pull him even closer, and only feel _slightly _ashamed for probably ruining his suit jacket, "I _believe _in you."

* * *

Chloe Decker now only has about three hours left.

And you could do _nothing_.

Lucifer had promised to save her, to _somehow _get the antidote formula. You had no clue _how _he could get it, or _why _you seemed to trust him. You haven't seen him since you hugged him. You've tried texting him to find out how it was going, but he didn't reply. So now you were concerned for _his _safety because he _always _replied.

Dan and Ella were having a hell of a time just trying to get the ingredients. Ella texted you not too long ago saying that they're just missing one more, and she thinks she knows where to get it.

And what are you doing? You're standing outside the doors to the lobby area. If you sit in the lobby you'd be looking too much into Chloe's room window, and from the talk of the doctors that were walking by it didn't sound like she was doing too good.

You can't watch your best friend deteriorate so fast in front of your eyes. Besides that, you feel like you would get in Trixie's way. She hasn't left her mother's side since she arrived.

You hear Buster whine, and you scratch his head absentmindedly. When you left Lucifer you went to the precinct to grab the first K9 you saw. For protection for Chloe, and comfort for you. You love your dogs.

Buster nudges his nose into your palm. You look down at him.

"What is it, bud?"

He whines some more.

_**Sorry…out…**_

"It's not a problem, bud. I could use some fresh air anyways."

You take Buster to the small green area across the street from the hospital. You lean up against a tree and look up to the sky. You take a deep breath in of city air, and can't help but imagine Chloe never taking a breath again. Never growing old or seeing Trixie grow into a wonderfully strong woman. Never playing with possible grandchildren. Never being happy with Lucifer-

You release the breath, "Well, if Heaven's real then she'll be with her dad at least."

You look back to find Buster, "Come on boy." He trots to you and you both walk back across the street and into the hospital.

"Captain!"

You see one of the hospital security guards run to you, "The patient, Chloe Decker, has to move to another room, but there's a man who's blocking the way! He's pushed aside every one of us!"

You nod to the guard and head for the stairwell. You and Buster run up four flights and push through the lobby door.

You watch as two more security guards get tossed aside like dolls back into the lobby. You stride forward, gun aimed and Buster between your legs, "HANDS UP, NOW!"

The man turns around. It's the same man that called for Lucifer in the precinct.

You squint at him suspiciously, "Who are you?!" Buster growls beneath you.

The man looks surprised, "So _you're_ Earth, or well, I guess I should be saying K9."

You grip your gun harder. Buster feels you tense up and walks a bit closer to the man, teeth-baring, "Who the _hell _are you?!"

It's like he _just _realized now what kind of predicament he's in, "I'm sorry," he holds his hands up to you, "I'm Amenadiel, Lucifer's brother."

You snort.

"Captain! He won't let me get my patient to a more appropriate room!" The doctor yells from behind Amenadiel.

"Well, as Lucifer's supposed _brother_, you should know he wouldn't appreciate someone getting in the way of saving Chloe's life." You keep your aim trained on Amenadiel's chest.

"I _do _know that, and that's why I can't let Chloe leave this room."

Now you're confused, "Why?"

"Lucifer is getting the formula as we speak, but Chloe _needs_ to stay right here."

"_Why_?"

Amenadiel shakes his head, "You won't believe me. Look," he puts his hands down and takes a step towards you. You stand your ground and Buster barks at him in warning, "Do you trust Lucifer?"

You're quiet for a beat. You carefully study this "brother", "I do."

"Then please, _do not allow Chloe to leave here_." You can hear the pleading in his voice. He wants you to believe him.

You look over his shoulder to see Chloe becoming paler in her bed. She starts to shake from a seizure and the doctor's nurses hold her down.

The doctor looks at you, "_Please_! She needs help!"

You look between her, Amenadiel, and Chloe.

_I trust you, Lucifer. I believe in you._

You release air through your nose and holster your gun. You order Buster to guard the door and not let anyone in or out. You stand next to Amenadiel, "I know she does, Doctor." You cross your arms and stand firm.

Unbeknownst to you, Amenadiel looks at you with interest.

"Chloe Decker is _not _leaving this room until Lucifer Morningstar returns with the formula."

* * *

You aren't a rogue cop for long.

You feel somebody grip your shoulder from behind. You whirl around ready to punch whoever it was that got past Buster, but your fists immediately turn into hands of support.

"Lucifer!"

He looks like he just came back from the dead. His clothes are completely disheveled and he's sweating profusely. He holds onto your shoulders tightly and you keep him upright by his underarms with the help of Amenadiel.

He mutters out the formula to the doctor and she runs off to make it with the ingredients Ella dropped off not too long ago. You and Amenadiel move him to a chair in the room, but he refuses to sit and instead leans against the wall. Amenadiel leaves quickly, and you're left "alone" with Lucifer.

"Lucifer…" You start to choke up again. He looks so awful and it's breaking you.

_What did he do?_

"Lucifer." You can't stop the tears again. You let them fall free while you use both hands to hold onto his face. You wipe the sweat from his brow and try to straighten his hair, "Are you ok?"

"She'll be ok now," he breathes out. He looks over at Chloe, "That's all that matters."

"No, Lucifer. That's not all that matters." He looks down at you, eyes filled with confusion.

He's waiting for you to say something, but you're too choked up on emotion.

_I hate emotions, too._

You just wrap your arms around his neck like the first hug, except this one was different. Tighter, different emotions unspoken. He _does _hesitate on this hug, but eventually his arms find their way around your waist and he holds on tight.

He rests his head on your shoulder, "Earth…" he breathes on your neck.

You remove your head from his shoulder and he does the same from yours. You both stare into each other's eyes deeply. One of his arms snakes it's way up your back so his hand can hold the back of your head. Your faces start to come closer together, but you can't tell if he's doing it or you, or maybe both.

"I have it!" You both blink at each other, seeming to wake up from whatever force was pulling you both. You both look to the side to see the doctor holding a syringe. A nurse puts a tube inside Chloe's vein and the doctor rushes over. You twist around in Lucifer's arms so that your back is to him.

You expected him to remove his hands, but instead he keeps one arm around your waist while the other hangs onto the wall. You feel him tug you closer as you two watch Chloe's vital signs fall back to normal.

"It worked! She's going to make it!" The doctor says happily. You smile at Chloe as new tears fall from your eyes.

You didn't see Lucifer's face turn grim.

* * *

Lucifer was with Chloe when she first woke up. The two talk briefly before he leaves and tells everyone in the lobby that she's awake now. He watches as Ella, Dan, Trixie, and you rush into the room. He looks from the window all of you smiling, laughing and hugging Chloe.

He puts his hands in his pockets and stands firm. After one last look at you, he leaves.

* * *

Three days have passed since Chloe's poisoning. She had to stay in the hospital for the rest of that day just to ease the doctor's mind that she really was cured. You stayed with her that day along with everyone else.

Except for Lucifer. After you greeted Chloe from waking up you left the room to look for him, but the receptionist said he had left. You thought nothing of it. He had looked to have a rough day after all.

But after twenty-four hours of zero response you started getting worried. Chloe kept asking for him and nobody, including yourself and Maze, seemed to be able to get a hold of him.

In present time you're at your clinic. It's past 9 pm and everyone went home for the day. You stayed behind to lock up and look at patient reports for the day. You finish putting the reports away and counting the money. Just as you lock the front door Chloe's ringtone went off.

"Chloe, you alright?" You answer as you get into your car.

"_He's gone, Earth_." She's trying to keep from crying, "_I'm at his penthouse and he's...everything's covered in sheets_." Chloe can't hold the tears in any longer.

"_He's gone!_"


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt You

**AN: **Sorry this chapter took forever to get out! I had the idea for it, but I just couldn't figure out how to write it! Thankfully my mind is out of that block now. I was going to go further, buuut it's already at 6k words so Chapter 8 it goes. In case anyone is wondering, yes the updates will take awhile. Hopefully when my hours drop at work I can get updates out more quickly. Know that I'm not stopping this story & it's going to be a long one!

**AN: **Updated March 15, 2020 - Grammar  
**AN: **Updated July 21, 2020 - Grammar

**Rating: **Teen  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 episode 14

**Spotify Playlist: ** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Hurt You

* * *

"Last one, I promise." You rub the pup's head and she licks your face in trust. You smile and insert the last shot into the shoulder blades, "All done!"

_**Treat….**_

The pup looks up at you happily as her owners start petting her in congratulations.

You smile back and wink. You reach into your treat jar on the counter, "What a good girl you are!" You give her the treat and another pat on the head. You look at the owners, "Her vaccines are all done! She's free to run around with other animals."

"Awesome! We can't wait to get her to the dog park!" The husband says.

"Yeah! Poor girl whines at it every time we pass by." The wife laughs and kisses her pup's nose.

"I bet. You've got a real energetic one here." You laugh and gather your paperwork, "Well hopefully I won't have to see you till next year! Have fun little one." The pup puts her paws on your shoulders and gives you a lick. The husband then puts her harness and leash back on.

_**Bye….nice….playtime!**_

You wave to the pup as the family leaves the room. You exit through the opposite door when a worker comes in to clean the room for the next patient.

That was the last one scheduled for you today, and you didn't have to stay overtime with all the veterinarians in. You head into your office and sit on your comfy leather chair. As you put the paperwork away in your desk drawer your phone chimes, informing you of a text message.

"Is it Lucifer?" Alice asks as she walks into your office to hand you some more paperwork.

You shake your head, "No. Just Chloe. There's a new case."

"Oh…"

You look up suspiciously at your business partner and close friend, "What?"

"Well, I was hoping it was him so you could stop stressing." She shrugs.

"I'm not _stressing _over him." You lie and by Alice's eye roll, she knows it too.

Lucifer Morningstar has been gone from LA for nearly two weeks. Everyone, even _Dan_, has been trying to contact him since Chloe found his penthouse laid in white sheets. Lucifer didn't reply to anyone, not even you.

You can't help but think that he's gone because of you. Maybe you got too..._personal _during Chloe's poison scare. It scared the hell out of you what you two _almost _did. Maybe it scared him too and he had to escape just like with Chloe.

Or worst case: your past has come back sooner than you intended and took him.

You shake the thought from your mind and stand from your chair, "Call me if you need me." You hang your lab coat on the door hook and pass by Alice.

She grabs your arm, "I'm _sure _he's ok, Earth."

You nod slightly, not looking at her, "Yeah."

* * *

You pull up to the crime scene and park next to Chloe's car.

"Hey, Earth!" Ella smiles and waves happily at you when you join the group. Dan gives you a nod and Chloe looks at you with that same question in her eyes for the past two weeks.

You shake your head slightly at her, and like all the other days before her face flashes disappointment before returning neutral, "So, what's the case?"

"This guy's name is Ash Corrigan. Looks like he died from a blunt object to the head." Ella replies.

"Any idea on leads or murder object?"

"Not yet, but I did find this." Chloe hands you a flyer for a band. The victim appears to be the band's singer.

You and Chloe drive to the band's studio for questioning. The bandmates give you two a lead into a possible suspect: a woman named Courtney who was Ash's ex-wife and according to the female of the band, Courtney is bossy and violent. You two return to the precinct to meet up with Dan and Ella.

You half sit on Chloe's desk and drink from your bottle of water as Chloe explains what you two learned.

"That girl's name has popped up around here before." Dan says, "She's known for being abusive in her relationships."

"Alright. Earth and I will go talk to her. Do you have her address?" Chloe says.

"Yeah, here-"

"Detective!"

Your eyebrows shoot up to your hairline, your eyes go wide, and you painfully spin your head around to look at the staircase. You can only see the back of Chloe's head, but you imagine she has the same look.

Lucifer Morningstar happily trots down the stairs like it was a normal day, and stands in front of Chloe with a wide grin.

"_Lucifer_?!" Chloe is speechless.

Lucifer gives himself a grand stature with his hands, "In the flesh!" He says while _still _smiling. He looks to everyone in the group, "Detective Douche, Ms. Lopez, K9."

You instantly look away from him when his eyes meet yours. Unlike Ella and Dan, you give Lucifer a barely audible grunt of acknowledgment. You ignore the fact that you think you see his smile _slightly_ dim at your response.

_Fucking dick._ You take a long drink of your water.

"Lucifer...what happened? Where did you go? Are you ok?" The words tumble out of Chloe and she looks him over for any damage.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine Detective! Just needed to blow off some steam after, well, everything."

_Ass. Hole. _You continue to drink your water, afraid that if you stopped you'd end up strangling him. Much better, and less criminal, to slowly squeeze the bottle of its contents.

"Anyways," Lucifer claps his hands together, "I have some news!"

"What-" but Chloe's question is cut off by a high pitched voice calling for Lucifer.

That makes you look again. You hold in your gulp of water as you watch a woman walk down the stairs in _very _high heels and a tight short pink dress. She has wavy blonde hair with pink streaks running through. She puts an arm in the crook of Lucifer's elbow and looks up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby! I know you said to wait, but I got lonely." She pouts.

"It's quite alright, darling. Well, everyone!" Lucifer pats the woman's hand, "I'd like to introduce my wife, Candy Morningstar!"

Your hand flies to your mouth as water starts to escape. Ella rubs your back as you practically choke to death, and you imagine Chloe's face resembles that of Ella and Dan's: pure shock. Candy, oblivious to everyone's reaction, holds her hand up and is squealing happily as she shows off her ring. Lucifer smiles and holds up his hand to show a matching band.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

"LUCIFER!"

You storm out of the elevator and yell for him. Your nostrils are flaring and your hands are balled into tight fists.

"LUCIFER!" You yell again, "GET OUT HERE!"

"Oh!" You hear a familiar squeak and look to the couch to see Candy pulling out earbuds. She's lounging on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, and high heels discarded on the floor.

_Uhhh..._

"_You're _K9, right?!" Candy expertly puts on her heels and skips over to you, "I've been _so_ excited to meet you!" She giggles and hugs you.

_Well, this feels awkward._

"Candy, darling, this is the person I said you can be yourself around." Lucifer comes from his closet and stands in his bedroom entryway, "She's the only one I'm not worried about."

"Oh, good!" You see an _instant _change in Candy. She seems to deflate from the perky personality and turns to a more "natural" one, "Almost thought I blew the favor there, Lucifer."

"Not quite." He winks at her.

_Whaaat?_

The look of complete confusion on your face makes Lucifer burst out laughing. You turn your attention to him, furious again, "What the _hell _is going on, Lucifer?!"

"Right right. Well," he takes the two steps down from his bedroom, "after the whole _fiasco_ a couple of weeks ago I went to Las Vegas and met the lovely Candy who stands before you." You look at Candy and she gives you a small shrug and smiles with a wave, "I helped her out with her family business and in return, she agreed to marry me." He smiles at you like that clears _everything _up while he straightens his cufflinks.

"_Only _for a little while." Candy mentions when she sees the look on your face, "Once I'm done here tricking his family then we're getting a divorce."

"Wait wait wait." You close your eyes to process the information while shaking both your hands at them, "You," you look at Candy, "_Actually _got married to him-" you point at Lucifer with your focus still on her, "_just_ to return a favor?"

"Well, my father's business means everything to me. If being married for two weeks is all it takes to save it I'd accept in a heartbeat."

"But, _actually marry him_?"

"Well, _of course_!" Lucifer buts in before Candy can respond. He walks to stand next to his piano, "Have to make it legitimate for my family who is no doubt snooping as we speak."

"Ok…" You take a breath in and out to process all this then look to him a bit more calmly, "So, you helped out Candy and as a return favor you had her marry you in order to trick your family?"

"Good job, K9!" He smiles and gives you two thumbs up.

"_But_-" you look at him sternly, "what does marrying Candy have to do with tricking your family? Better yet, _why _are you tricking them in the first place?"

"They've gotten too _involved _in my life." Lucifer suddenly turns serious and that makes you blink in shock at the quick mood change, "Pushing me to go in a direction that was planned. If it hasn't been obvious already, _I _don't let _anyone_ push me into _anything_." The slight growl he had at the end of his sentence made you shiver, even though you suspect it's not aimed at you since he looked up.

"Fine, but why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, that would ruin Candy's-"

"_No_, Lucifer. That's not what I'm asking about." Your hands return to fists, "Why didn't you _tell _anyone you were _fine_?"

Lucifer stares at you, head tilted in puzzlement. Candy's wise enough to take a few steps back at the sound of your voice.

"I don't know what you mean, K9." He says sincerely, "I often disappear. Surely Maze told you that."

"You have _friends _now, Lucifer." You step to him, "Friends _care _about each other. You not contacting anyonereally scared-" you freeze for a second, "...Chloe." You look away from him.

Lucifer just stares at you and it's making it hard for you to breath, "I realize that now, which is why I'm trying to fix our partnership, but," he puts a palm to the side of your face to push your eyes back to his, "I didn't mean to scare anyone. Not the Detective. Not _you_." His thumb caresses under your left eye and you can feel that same pull from before in the hospital.

But you're still hurt.

You step away from him, "Yeah, well you did. Better get going before you're late. That definitely won't help you win her back." You turn away from him and head for the elevator.

"K9-"

"I don't want to hear it-" You step inside the elevator when the doors open and you end up bumping into someone. "Oh!" You take a slight step back and look up, "Sorry-"

You freeze.

Charlotte Richards looks annoyed as she fixes any _possible _wrinkles your bump could have caused. She looks down at you, "Ah. The human who didn't blow up. Of course _you'd _be here."

You take an involuntary step back at the tone of her voice and the look she gave you. You didn't expect that one step to put you against Lucifer's chest. He wasn't even near you before this.

"And the woman who _paid _off one of K9's _possible _murderer's bail," Lucifer replies back with the same tone. Charlotte just stares at him, and you can't help but sink more into Lucifer at the air change in between the two.

_She freaks me out._

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks.

"I came to see what's so _special _about this woman you married, and why _I _wasn't invited to such an important event." She steps further inside the penthouse.

"Simple: no one has control on what I do and no enemies allowed." He smiles sarcastically at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Ooh! Are you Lucifer's sister?!" Candy's facade is back on and she giddies up to Charlotte just like she did to you. She goes in for a hug but Charlotte holds her hand up.

"I'm his _mother_." She hisses out.

"_Whaaat_?! Oh my gosh! You're so beautifully young!" Candy, it now seems to you, is an expert at acting. She didn't even flinch at Charlotte's coldness.

"I have an idea!" Lucifer exclaims, "Why don't you two enjoy a shopping day together! To get to know each other!" He winks at Candy.

"I would _love_ that! Come on, mom!" Candy pulls Charlotte into the elevator, and you can't help the smirk that appears when you see Charlotte's face.

But the smirk instantly falls when you remember who you're stuck with now, alone, "Well, suppose we'll catch the next ride then?"

You can tell he's smiling behind you, but you refuse to turn around. Instead, you walk to the elevator and wait patiently for the doors to reopen.

Lucifer sighs and walks to stand next to you, also patiently waiting.

"K9-"

"Why am I allowed to know all this?" You cut him off. Still staring at the elevator you continue, "Why am I the 'only one you're not worried about'?"

He looks at you, "Because you're-", he stops, then faces the elevator, "You're just not. That's all."

You grunt and cross your arms, "Great explanation, Lucifer."

"K9, I-"

"Why don't you tell Chloe?" You cut in again.

He doesn't answer, and that makes your blood boil.

"_You're tricking her too_?" You look at him with fire in your eyes.

"Not...precisely."

"What the _hell _is going on with you?!" You face him now, "You two _just _got together! I thought-"

"Yes well, so did I." Now he cuts you off and faces you. You can't read whatever that emotion was in his eyes, "She and I are meant to be, which means it _can't _be."

"_What_."

But he just shakes his head and whispers, "You wouldn't believe me anyway. No point in trying to explain it."

"Well, what I _do _understand is-" you shove him, hard, "that you're too much of a chicken shit to just _tell her_. You just go off, marry some other _woman_, and leave her heartbroken with _no _explanation."

You're still boiling, but it feels good to see him hurt.

The elevator doors open, "Get your own ride." You say as you head inside and close the doors on him.

* * *

"Do I play good or what?" Candy smiles as she walks up to the car Lucifer called for her.

He smiles back, "Good indeed, my dear." He takes her suitcase from her and hands it to the driver to put in the trunk, "That'll teach my family not to butt into my business."

She laughs. The driver returns to the front and Lucifer opens the door for her, "Oh, here. Don't need this anymore." She removes her wedding ring and hands it to him.

But he pushes her hand back, "Keep it, darling. As a remembrance. In fact," Lucifer removes his wedding band, "keep this too."

Candy smiles warmly at him and takes both rings, "Thank you, Lucifer. For everything."

The two hug each other, "Call me if you need anything." Lucifer says. Candy nods then pulls back. She's halfway into the car when she stops and looks back at him.

"Just curious...what's the deal with you and K9?"

Lucifer just chuckles and looks away.

Candy gets the hint, "I get it." She raises a hand, "None of my business, but if I were you Lucifer, I wouldn't mess that up." He looks back to her and with a small smile, he nods. Candy goes into the car fully and he shuts the door. He watches the car drive into the street and away.

"I hope I haven't." He looks up at his building, then down at his phone where a blank text message to you shows on the screen.

* * *

A few days have passed since Lucifer returned. He managed to fix his relationship with Chloe, though she told him it's now strictly partnership and friends, which pleases him.

Lucifer - 1 Dad - 0

_Now _the problem was you. Lucifer has been trying to contact you the whole time. You never acknowledged his texts or calls. Somehow, you've even managed to avoid him at the precinct.

There was only one place left Lucifer thought to go where you'd _definitely _be.

"Hello!" One of the receptionists at the Circle of Life #2 greets Lucifer as he walks in, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, my dear!" He leans on the counter and flashes the receptionist his charming smile, "Is your boss in?"

"She is, do you have an appointment with her?" She starts to blush under his gaze.

"Not precisely, but I need to have a word with her. Would you mind directing me to her office?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but I'm not-"

"Come now, darling." He leans more in and with his height, he easily manages to be near her face, "_Surely _you can bend the rules for me."

"I…" The poor woman is trapped under his gaze.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer rolls his eyes in annoyance and stands straight. The receptionist was _just _about to stand and take him to you.

His annoyance disappears when he turns and sees who called him, "Ah! My dear Alice!" He opens his arms wide in shock then walks to her.

Alice eyes him, "Why are you here, Lucifer? You don't have a pet."

"Not of the animal kind." He winks at her. Alice rolls her eyes, but Lucifer catches that interest in her body, "May I please speak with K9?" He smiles.

"Earth doesn't want to see you, Lucifer. She specifically told me-"

"Alice Alice Alice~" He sing-songs her name and steps into her personal bubble. He takes her hand and holds it up, "You're a _good _friend to K9, aren't you?"

Alice can't speak. Her eyes are trapped in his and her face is beat red. She nods.

"Of course you are! You see, I'd like to still be good friends with her too. That's why I'm here, to make it up to her. Surely there's no harm in that?" He smiles innocently at her. He watches her throat move as she swallows.

She finds her voice, "Y-yeah."

"Wonderful!" He gives the top of her hand a kiss, "Can you please lead me to her then?"

Alice closes her eyes and sighs, knowing she's lost. She pulls her hand away and motions for Lucifer to follow.

She takes him through the back doors where other veterinarians and nurses work on computers and samples. Some animals are back here getting weighed or blood samples, and Lucifer has to hold his breath from all the different animal scents.

Finally, Alice stops at a white door and knocks. Lucifer hears your voice on the other side and can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

"Don't hate me," Alice says as she cracks the door open slightly and sticks her head in.

You look at her questionably, "Why would I-"

"Hellooo K9~!" Lucifer pushes the door fully open with his long arms behind Alice. Your face instantly turns into a frown. Alice shrugs helplessly and runs away.

"Get out."

"But I just got here!" Lucifer whines. He shuts your door and sits on one of the chairs in front of you. He crosses his legs and stares smugly at you.

You sigh loudly. You close your eyes and rub your temples, "Why are you here, Lucifer?"

"To get back in your good graces, of course." You put your arms down and stare at him. Getting the hint that you aren't going to say anything he continues, "I meant what I said, K9. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. Had I known I would have told you I was fine."

Lucifer uncrosses his legs and leans forward, "But please understand my side, K9. After seeing the Detective almost die I-" he pauses and you watch him swallow. Your face softens slightly, "I just had to get away for a bit. Yes, I didn't handle it correctly. I know that now. K9 all this, these _friends_, it's a new concept to me."

He stands up and comes around your desk to stand next to you. You don't turn your chair, but you do turn your body towards him. His eyes look pleading:

"Please, darling. How can I make it up to you?"

You stare at him, studying him. He looks _truly _sorry and distraught, and you have to admit to yourself you missed him.

But just as you are about to speak your cell phone rings. You look away from him to answer it.

It's Miller. The ASPCA found another dog ring.

You hang up and look up at Lucifer, "Alright, Lucifer. Come with me to this case to help out, then _maybe _I'll forgive you."

"I accept!" Lucifer's face beams of joy as you stand. You hang up your lab coat and Lucifer opens the door for you.

"Meet me at the precinct." You say to him as you head to your car.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

When you arrive at the precinct you change into your K9 uniform while Miller gathers up a team. Lucifer agrees to ride in your vehicle to the location where the ASPCA officials were waiting.

While driving you fill him in on the situation, "The ASPCA has been hunting a man named Roberto Alejandro for almost a year now. He's responsible for the largest dogfighting ring this state has had in a long time. They've never been able to catch his trail until it's too late. Somehow he seems to stay one step ahead."

"Hmm." Lucifer's looking out the window. You grip the steering wheel, thinking he's not listening.

"This may not be a homicide, Lucifer, but it's damn well important to me. At least _act _like you're interested."

He looks over to you, both eyebrows raised in shock, "I apologize, K9. It's true I'm not used to this type of case, but I am listening. I promise." You look at him and nod. Then focus back on the road.

"It does astonish me, however, that a man responsible for a dog ring is able to hide so well from two forces." He says.

"Yeah, me too, and I have a theory on that but I'll explain it later." You turn into a run-down looking neighborhood and continue, "Once wind of me being back in LA was heard the leader of the ASPCA contacted me about this case. Within the first two weeks, I was able to get more information than they could in months."

"Really?" Lucifer gives you an impressed smile, "What's your secret, K9?"

You fidget slightly, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"You're talking to the Devil, dear."

You scoff, "_Right_. Well, better to show first then explain."

The two of you arrive at the scene where the rest of your team is, along with an entourage of ASPCA men and women. You both exit the car and walk to Miller who's talking to one of the officers.

"What's the status?" You ask Miller.

"The ASPCA managed to catch a dog fight while it was happening in that building." He points to the decrypted brick house. Perfect place for crimes and criminals to hide, "When they charged in they managed to capture two of Roberto's men. Report says they saw him too, but he got away."

"Of course he did. At least we saw him now." You look at the ASPCA's kennel vehicles, "Any dogs saved?"

"The two that were currently fighting were shot down. However, we did find a room with more dogs in cages, five in total. One of the dogs belongs to one of the men they caught."

"Alright." You nod, "I'm heading in for them. I'll radio you when it's good to get them." You and Lucifer walk to the building, but Miller stops Lucifer.

"She does this alone, sir."

Lucifer raises a brow at him, but you step in before he can say anything, "It's alright, Miller. I told him to come with me."

"Shouldn't he at least have a bulletproof vest on?" He questions you.

"Oh, I don't need one of those silly things. I'm immortal." Lucifer says nonchalantly.

"Says the man who's been shot multiple times." You remark.

"While with the Detective, yes, but only with her. She makes me vulnerable. She's not here, however, so I'm 100% immortal." He says to you. You and Miller share a look. You end up shrugging and go along with it.

"Is it normal for you to expect being shot on this kind of case?" Lucifer asks as you both enter the building and head up the stairs.

"Only this one. There have been a few times where we thought the place was abandoned, then ended up in a firefight."

"Have you ever been shot, K9?" The worry in Lucifer's tone makes you look back at him.

You give him a small smile, "Not yet."

"Well, I'll make sure it remains that way."

"You can't always be with me, Lucifer."

"Beg to differ, darling."

You just shake your head at him, smile still on your face. You arrive at the door to the room with the dogs inside. Already you could hear whining and growling.

"Just stay quiet and keep to the door, alright?" You look back at Lucifer with your hand on the handle. He nods and you open the door.

Instantly the dogs start to bark and growl. Lucifer stays by the door while you walk a bit further into the room. You slowly raise your hands in surrender and continue to walk closer while the barking slowly dies to growls. You pick a dog to go to and slowly walk to their cage. Hands still raised, you kneel in front of the cage a few feet away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." You whisper to the dog.

The dog eyes you. It's a pit bull with awful scars across its face.

_**Lie...humans…hurt**_

The pit growls at you menacingly, but still takes a step back into the cage.

"I'm not like the humans you're used to. I help and heal. No hurting." You slowly put your hands down and take a small step closer. The dog takes another step back, "Can you tell me your name?"

_**...Killer…**_

You hold in your scoff. That name was _very _common among the dogs you've saved, "Well Killer, can you tell me anything about these humans who mistreat you and the others?" You take one step closer and Killer takes one back, but he's reached the end of his tiny cage.

…_**.No…**_

"You still don't trust me. How about I give you this," you hold out a treat, "and let you out of your cage? You can attack me and I won't fight back."

He doesn't answer. You place the treat through the cage. It takes a few minutes, but Killer comes up to the cage door and eats it. As he's eating you slowly reach out to the lock on the door. You open it quickly and brace yourself to get bit, like usual.

But the dog just cowers back into the cage.

_What?_

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised." You say.

…_**.Bad….worse than humans….**_

You raise a brow at him, but notice he's not looking at you.

He's looking behind you. At Lucifer.

You look back at him to see if he's doing anything to upset the dog, but Lucifer is just staring at you curiously. His hands are in his pockets and he's leaning against the door. Not threatening at all.

_**I trust...if...make evil leave…**_

You look curiously back at the dog, but nod and obey the wish, "Hey, Lucifer." You look behind you once more. He raises a brow at you, "I need you to step out of the room."

"What?" He's confused now, "Why?"

You look back at the dogs and notice that they are _all_ as far back in their cage as they can get when Lucifer spoke.

_Odd…_

"I'm not sure why," you look back at Lucifer, "but these dogs seem to be wary of you."

Lucifer scoffs loudly, "Of course they are. I'll be outside. Better that way." He says, annoyed. You want to stop him but he's already out of the door.

* * *

Sometime after Lucifer left the room you gained the dogs' trust. You warn them that more humans are about to come in to take them inside a vehicle, where they'll then arrive at a building to receive treatment. You radioed Miller and it took an hour to just get the five dogs out of the building and into ASPCA hands. After talking to the head of the case about what you learned and telling your team to head back to the precinct you looked for Lucifer.

He's leaning against the hood of your car smoking a cigarette. His look is far off.

"Hey." You walk up to him.

The far off look in his eyes changes instantly when he looks at you, "Job well done, K9?"

"Seems like." You smile, then you give him a concerned look, "You ok?"

"Perfectly." He flicks the cigarette on the ground and stomps on it. As he's getting inside the passenger side you roll your eyes and pick up the bud. You enter your car and stick the bud in the cup holder to be discarded later.

Lucifer just looks at you. You shrug, "Don't condone littering." He laughs at you then stares out the window as you drive off.

After 10 minutes of silence, Lucifer _finally _asks that question you've been treading, "You understand animals?"

You take a quick side look at him expecting to see a look like he thought you were crazy, but that's not what you see. He looks genuinely curious and interested.

Still, it takes you a moment to find the courage to answer truthfully, "...Yeah, sort of."

"That explains why your clinic over in New York has such amazing reviews." He's smiling like he's incredibly happy to be let in on your little secret.

"_You _looked up my clinic?"

"Of course. I told you I'm interested to learn more about you, K9."

You're silent for a long time, "You're not going to tell anyone right?"

He looks at you questionably, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because people will think I'm crazy and I'll lose all my business."

"Have people told you you're crazy before?"

Memories of being in multiple foster homes flood through. You remember all those looks the families gave you whenever you talked to a stray cat or wild animal. Then the image of a bright burning light from a lamp blinds you.

"Yeah." You say with no emotion, "All the time."

"Well, _I _don't think you're crazy. In fact, you've made me even more interested." He smiles flirtatiously at you.

You roll your eyes, but smirk, "Oh great."

The rest of the drive is you two having basic chatter. You ask him if he'd like to come over for dinner, as a thank you for coming.

"Does this mean you forgive me, K9?" His smile is so contagious. You smile back and playfully hit his chest.

You arrive at the apartment complex. You and Lucifer take the elevator up to your floor and head for your door.

"It's not usual that I'm this excited to be invited to a woman's home, especially knowing we won't be doing the dirty." He wiggles his eyebrows at you, "Or is that my _real _thank you?"

You laugh as you unlock the door, "Definitely not."

You open your door and step inside with Lucifer close behind. He notices you taking off your shoes and putting them on the shoe rack to the right. Respectfully he does the same.

"I'm going to take a quick shower first. That house was too damn humid." You say touching your sticky face, "Make yourself at home!" You disappear into your bedroom. Lucifer takes the time to explore your space.

It's tiny. More like a loft apartment. As soon as you walk through the door you can practically see the entire space. About five feet from the door is the kitchen island. The kitchen has a decent amount of cabinets. All white with silver handles, the countertops marble. Behind the bar stools under the kitchen island is the living room. You have a grey "c" shaped couch that's cluttered with pillows, along with a large quilt blanket hanging off the back. Lucifer walks past the living room to see that you have a step up to your bedroom like his penthouse. The difference is you have hidden sliding doors to separate the bedroom from the rest of the space. To his left, he saw a door leading out to a small balcony that can also be accessed from the bedroom. The balcony is littered with pots of flowers, as well as vegetables.

He smiles to himself. You did say you loved to garden.

He steps up into your bedroom to take a quick look around. To the right is a door that he assumes lead to the only bathroom. Next to that is two double mirror doors that he guesses is your closet.

"Well that's _fun_." He can't stop himself from whispering that comment.

Your bed looks to be a queen size. The bedsheets are various colors of green, and much like your couch, your bed is also cluttered with pillows. The bed frame is black wrought iron with an abstract design of a tree with leaves as the headboard. The base is the same design, but as just vines with leaves.

Lucifer bites his lip. He can't help himself. The design choices in your room are giving him _way _too many ideas.

He leaves your room and sits on your couch, after moving many pillows. He goes for the tv remote, but notices an opening in your coffee table. He messes with it and the top lifts up, it's one of those coffee table/eating tray sets. It makes sense for you to have one since there's no room for a proper dining set.

He notices something down inside the coffee table. He reaches in and gets a hold of various papers. He leans back and looks through them.

His eyes turn red and his blood boils at the words on the papers.

* * *

It's 30 minutes later by the time you exit the shower. You quickly dry off and comb your hair. You opt out of wearing your pjs. Instead, you put on a plain colored t-shirt and black leggings.

"Alright, what are you interested in for food?" You say out loud as you exit the bathroom and place the dirty clothes in your hamper. When you hear no response you walk to the living room.

You freeze at the top of your bedroom steps. Lucifer is holding the papers you kept hidden.

He looks at you angrily, but you can tell that the anger is more directed at the papers than you. He lifts them up in one hand and says in an aggressive voice you've not heard from him yet:

"_Who's threatening you_?"


	8. Chapter 8: Shoot Me Stab Me

**AN: **I apologize for such long waiting updates! With S5 filming I now have a time limit. I want to get this story through S4 before S5 comes out. I will do my best to get updates out quicker!

**AN: **Updated March 15, 2020 - Grammar  
**AN: **Updated July 22, 2020 - Grammar, Minor story change

**Rating: **Teen  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing, Animal deaths, Injuries

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 after episode 15

**Spotify Playlist: ** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg

* * *

***As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!***

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Shoot Me Stab Me

* * *

"Do you usually snoop through a woman's place?" You say sarcastically. You walk to the couch and plop down next to Lucifer. You sit sideways so you're facing him, and rest your left elbow on the back of the couch and use your hand to rest your head.

"_No_, but I'd much rather be snooping through your underwear drawer than these-" he shakes the letters in his hand, "_atrocious words_!"

You sigh, "Lucifer-"

"Have you told anyone about these?"

You look at him like he was being ridiculous, "No, of course not. Why'd you think I hid them?"

"Not even _this_ one?" He holds up one of the letters, and you know exactly which one it is without even having to look.

"'_You're going to regret stepping into my business, bitch. Boom._'" Lucifer shakes the paper once more and looks at you with an expression you can only describe as angry/desperate/worried, "Isn't this something you should tell that FBI agent about? He _is _still working on your bomb case, yes?"

"Yes he is and yes this is something I should have told him as soon as I got it, even the first letter, but Lucifer," you place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze, "there's a _reason _why I haven't." You remove your hand and motion to all the papers he has, "Before I explain see if you can do me a favor. I wrote the time, date, and location on the back when I received these. Can you find any kind of pattern?"

Now he looks at you like you were being ridiculous, but he complies with your request. You watch his eyes read each timestamp with a strong intensity, but slouch your shoulders when you see his face scrunch up.

"That's what I figured." You sigh, "Alright, I was going to wait until after we ate, _buuut_ I'll explain my theory I talked about in the car now." You start collecting the letters from Lucifer.

"First off, I'm 99% sure Roberto wrote these because of this last one." You hold the bomb threat, "Second, I think the messenger he's using is an inside source. More specifically: someone in my K9 division."

"You know of someone else who could send these kinds of words to you?" Lucifer stares at you.

"_That's _what you gleaned from that?"

"At first, yes. If you believe someone else is after you I'd very much like to know."

You sigh and rub your brow, "You don't need to know, Lucifer."

"So there is then? Is it someone responsible for you having those nightmarish flashbacks?" He presses on.

"Lucifer, drop it." You say sternly. You both have a staredown, but Lucifer looks away with an irritated sigh.

"Fine. I'll drop it, for now." He turns slightly on the couch to face you better and rests his clasped hands on his lap, "So, why are you so sure this _Roberto _fellow is writing these?"

You unclench your jaw and release some air. _I got to stop being close to him_, "Well, he's the only 'business' I've put myself between."

"And why do you think his inside is in the K9 division?"

"Because it makes sense. How else can a notorious dogfighting boss avoid the authorities so easily? Plus, these letters show up where I'm not _or _right when I've left." You sigh and place the letters back in the coffee table, "It _has _to be someone on my team because I know no regular officer would care about my clinic, and these have only popped up there or at my office in the precinct."

"In a way, he's giving you the message that he's always watching you?" Lucifer says quietly.

You look at him sadly, "Yeah, and after the bomb went off in your club…" You sigh, "I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"Don't." He says sternly and raises a finger at you, "_You're _not the one that tried to end your life by placing a bomb under your car."

"_But _if I would have told someone about these letters sooner-"

"You're trusting your gut, K9. Being around the Detective for so long, I can tell that's a good thing to do." He gives you a reassuring smile.

You smile back, "Thanks Lucifer. So, you want to help me out again? It seems I can't catch this backstabber myself."

"Help you catch the bloke who swore to protect humans but yet helping in trying to end your life with some dog boy?" His smile has bite to it, "You can count on me, K9. Always."

"Good." You close the coffee table and stand, "But we're eating first. Pizza?"

* * *

"This backstabber better show himself soon. The Detective is starting to get suspicious of all the time I'm spending here." Lucifer says on the phone to you as he side glances Chloe inside Ella's lab.

You and him have been holding this stakeout for a week now, and still no sign of the messenger. Lucifer watched the precinct while you stayed at your clinic.

"_I told you we should switch it up._" You reply to him. He imagines you rolling your eyes while you sit at your desk.

"You're certain you don't want to tell her? Clearly she's not in on it."

"_Of course, but Chloe is a damn good detective. If this guy sees that she's hanging around my offices more they'll know what's up._" He hears you chuckle lightly, "_With you, it just seems like you're being a weirdo, as usual_."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer places a hand over his heart in feign shock. You must have heard it in his voice because you laugh. He smiles and settles more comfortably in the chair. His focus returns to your office door.

"Nothing out of the ordinary on your end, I take it?" He asks.

"_Besides seeing a bodybuilder bringing in his bunny in fear of her having a cold? Mmm, nope_."

Lucifer sighs, "That's another thing I'm missing! The beautiful men and women in my club. You know this is the _longest _I've gone without-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe steps out of the lab with Ella behind her, "We're ready to go!"

"_Thank you Chlo Chlo for the save!_" Lucifer listens to your sigh of relief, "Talk to you later darling."

"_Yup._" You hang up.

Ella and Dan walk up the stairs with Chloe and Lucifer behind, "Who do you keep talking to so much?" Chloe questions him.

"K9." He replies easily.

"Oh," Chloe looks a bit shocked, "What for? Is everything alright?"

"Eventually, yes." Lucifer smiles down at her and pats her shoulder, "Now, what's this case about again?"

Chloe sighs.

* * *

You walk into the precinct the next morning. You were called in to help with the weekly K9 training since one of the trainers got a cold.

"Good morning, K9!"

"Hey, Earth!"

You look up from making your tea and see Lucifer and Chloe walking down. You smile and wave back to them while saying good morning.

Chloe gives you a hug and whispers in your ear, "You're ok right?"

You squeeze and whisper back, "Of course."

She pulls back and smiles at you. Lucifer tells her he'll make her coffee and she nods in thanks before going to her desk.

"Let me know when the tea's done, yeah?" You smile at him.

"When did the Devil become a common British servant." He mumbles. You laugh and wink at him before retreating to your office.

You open your door and brace your mind at the pile of reports on your desk. All of them were completed assignments that you just needed to look over and sign. Here and there you'd find joking notes from your team.

You step around the desk and pull out the chair, and hear a crinkling sound. Looking down you see an envelope. You pick it up and open it carefully, then sigh.

_Damn it._

"I decided to make yours as well to embrace this new role of mine." Lucifer smiles as he walks into your office holding your tea, but his smile falls when he sees the solemn look on your face.

You hold up the new Roberto letter, "He got under your nose too."

You place the letter upside down and grab a pen to start writing your notes on the back. With your head down, you didn't see Lucifer's eyes flash red.

"It seems we're going to need more eyes." You sigh and look up at him. You take your tea and nod thanks to him, "But now we need to wait for another lead."

* * *

A few days have passed since receiving the new letter. You told Lucifer to take this time off to "help himself" while you wait for a lead to pop up on Roberto's operations.

You're dragged from your thoughts as your precinct office phone rings. You pick it up and are greeted with Miller's voice.

The ASPCA, along with a couple of your recruits who volunteered to help, think they have made a _huge _breakthrough. They believe they found Roberto Alejandro's breeding facility.

Which _means _this mission will be incredibly dangerous and needs to be planned carefully.

You make the quick decision to not tell Lucifer. He isn't _your _partner. He's basically a civilian you roped in. You weren't going to place him in any danger.

You peek out your window and see that Chloe was busy with Ella and Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. You make a quick exit.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" You say loudly in the small room that holds your entourage of officers. Everyone quiets down immediately and gives you their full attention.

"We're about to hit Roberto Alejandro's heart of operation: his breeding facility." You start, "The ASPCA and I have been going back and forth for a plan of action for the last 24 hours. I got them to cave into mine." You look around the room, "Some ASPCA officers along with Miller's team will create a diversion at the front of the building, as well as Blanch's team creating a disturbance at the back. I will be sneaking in to disable any traps and placing markers for where all the dogs are. Miller and Blanch," you look to each of them, "you're responsible for dragging out all of Roberto's men and not letting any escape. Some extra ASPCA officers will be hiding on either side of the building to make sure no one escapes."

"So, that's the plan. After all that we save these poor animals." You look around the room, "Any questions?"

"Ma'am!" Blanch raises her hand, "Are you positive you don't want backup?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We're just worried for you." There's a slight murmur through the room in agreement with Blanch, as well as a few of the K9's whining along with Buster.

You smile at everyone, "I appreciate your concerns, but I'll be fine. Just focus on your teammates. I'll be in radio contact."

When no one else raises their hand you dismiss them and watch them all leave. Once the room is clear you exit and start to head up the stairs.

"Earth!"

You stop in the middle of the stairs and turn around to see Chloe at the bottom, "You sure you don't want me to tag along with you?"

"You sound like everyone else." You laugh and wave to her, "I'll be fine Chlo."

"Alright." Chloe nods and smiles, "Good luck. Hope you catch this bastard once and for all."

"Oh I will, eventually." You turn, walk a few more steps up, then look back at your best friend, "And hey, don't tell Lucifer ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." Chloe gives you a wide smile and waves goodbye. With your back turned and heading up the rest of the steps, you couldn't see her two fingers cross each other.

* * *

From what you can hear outside and the radio chatter in your ear, your plan is going perfectly.

While the north and south distractions went off you waited for the all-clear from the east and west sides. Once heard you quickly ran to the building and up the fire escape. You decided it's best to start from top to bottom. After forcing a window open you move stealthily through the building.

So far you've disabled two cameras and one tripwire. You've also come across two apartments filled with dogs.

"_West to Spy. Just saw a man go through your opening._" You hear through your earpiece as you lockpick the last door on the top floor.

_Shit-_

"Hello dar-" You spin on your heels and give the man behind you a gut-wrenching punch. When he kneels over you move a knee cap to his face, but a hand holding a _very _familiar looking ring stops the attack.

"_Lucifer_?!" You hiss through clenched teeth. You help him sit on the floor and lean against the wall, "What the _hell_?!"

"I should be the one saying that to you!" Lucifer wheezes out, still holding his gut, "You _hurt _me!"

"No shit Sherlock! That's what happens when you sneak up on me while on a _mission_!"

"No no, you misunderstand. You _hurt _me with a _punch_!" Lucifer looks up at you with a questioning gaze, "Just what _are _you, my dear?"

You stare at him, "What-" the sound of the front door slamming open underneath you made you freeze. You decide to slam open the door you've been lock picking and drag Lucifer inside with you. Thankfully the room looks to be just a basic apartment for Roberto's men.

You pull Lucifer into one of the bedrooms and stand flush against the wall. You pull out your gun in preparation for the men you hear climbing up the floors.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?!" You hiss at him while keeping your eyes and aim trained on the apartment door.

"The Detective let it slip what you were doing today. Innocently and completely by accident, of course." He adds when he sees the look on your face.

"K9," Lucifer steps over to the other wall next to the bedroom door so you can see him in your peripheral, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought we were in this together?"

The slight pain in his voice makes you take a peek at him, "I _only _asked you to help watch for the messenger, and that's _all_. You're not _my _partner, Lucifer." You look to the front door again, "You're just a civilian I've roped into this. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, too late for that darling." He gives you a small smile as he rests his hand on his stomach, then grows serious once more, "This mission is important to you and I rightly don't appreciate this dog man threatening you. Of course I'm going to help."

You look at him hard, and that's when the front door bursts open. Lucifer goes flush against his wall as you fire away. Thankfully it was only two guys who couldn't aim for shit.

"Right, but before I fully help I need to test out something." He says when you stop firing and the bodies fall. He stands in front of your aim, "Pull a Detective and shoot me!"

"_What_?" You're astonished.

"Come on K9! Just give me a little shot!" He's _smiling _and opens his arms wide.

"I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Don't worry, I completely understand. You want to be original! Right!" He snaps his fingers, "How 'bout you stab me with that pretty knife you have hidden in your boot!"

"God, I knew you were weird, but psycho too?" You push past him and out the door.

"Come on, K9!" He chases after you as you head down the stairs to the next level, "Shoot me! Stab me!"

* * *

You and Lucifer clear the rest of the floors and are now on the last door of the main level. There were fewer traps on the lower levels and you're thankful for that since Lucifer kept distracting you with his bizarre request. You think you've disabled all the cameras and counted a total of eight rooms filled with dogs. This apartment complex has a total of twelve rooms.

You and Lucifer only encountered a few other men, which were easily disabled with either your gun or Lucifer's fists.

"_I believe we got them all ma'am_!" You hear Blanch call on the radio.

You pull out your own radio for the first time this mission, "Good. Any casualties?"

"_Just some grazed shots on all four sides, Captain. No one fell_." Miller responds.

You take in a breath of relief, "Good work everyone! I have eight apartments filled with dogs and one that looks to be drug manufacturing. Round up the trucks and let's-"

"K9, one moment." Lucifer interrupts and you look at him, "Do you hear that?"

You raise a brow at him, but start to listen. You can softly hear dogs on your floor start to whimper, and something...else? You remove your earpiece to listen more closely.

It was beeping. A beeping that came from the last room you opened.

"Oh shit-"

Before you know it Lucifer has you pinned to the floor with you beneath him as that room explodes and debris flies out.

The dogs are barking now, on all levels, and you can hear _more _beeping.

"ALERT!" You scream in your radio, "There are _bombs _in each room, and it sounds like they're at different times! Forget the trucks and get-"

You hear another bomb go off on the floor above you, and the barking of dogs decreases drastically.

You're in complete shock. You faintly hear the radio go off and Lucifer calling your name. When another bomb goes off on the main floor Lucifer lifts you up and out of the building.

"Do _not _let her back in, and I'll be taking that." Lucifer hands you to Miller and he takes his radio.

Seeing Lucifer run back into the bomb infested building snapped you out of it.

"LUCIFER!" You scream after him and start to run, but Miller holds you back.

"Captain! It's not safe in there!" Miller says as he watches one of the windows on the top level blow out.

"Oh, but it's ok that _he _can?" You screech.

Miller stares at you, "We can't lose _you, _Captain."

The look you give your second could freeze the fiery pits of Hell.

You grip your radio, "Lucifer!"

You hear some static first before his voice makes it through, "_Hello K9_!"

"Get. Out. Lucifer."

"_I'm perfectly fine, K9_!" You hear another bomb go off and more dogs barking, "_Now if you'll excuse me I need to rescue as many of these slobbery beats as possible_."

You grip the radio, voice wavering, "Why do you _care_?"

"_Because you care, my dear_." Then the radio goes silent.

* * *

Thirty long, dreadful minutes pass by when you see the last bomb go off. Lucifer hasn't spoken on the radio since his last reply.

Miller doesn't stop you from running this time.

"LUCIFER!" You throw open the front door, and the sight before you stops you in your tracks.

Lucifer is standing in the middle of the floor surrounded by dogs of various sizes and ages. A lot of them are injured, but still breathing and walking.

"Bloody dogs…" Lucifer mutters while shaking dust and fur off his suit. He looks up, "Ah, K9!" He opens his arms to gesture the dogs, "The Devil does good work, yes?"

You call out from the front door for everyone to come get the dogs and search the remainder of the building. As they enter you exit and walk away from that building of death.

"K9?" Lucifer jogs after you, and when you're far enough away you turn to him and wrap your arms around his neck.

You pull him in as close as possible. Scared to speak, so Lucifer speaks for you, "I told you I'd be alright, dear." He pulls you away so you can see his person. His suit has cuts all over, but there's no hint of blood on the exposed skin.

* * *

"_So, she's able to hurt you but you don't bleed around her_?" Amenadiel's voice comes through Lucifer's phone.

"Well, I suppose K9 _could _make me bleed, but no. I am not 'vulnerable' when near her like with the Detective." Lucifer chills by the precinct breakroom where he's able to more clearly see your office door. His brother is outside in some dark alley, watching people come in and out of the precinct.

"_What is it with you and these human women being able to get to you_?" Maze's annoyance comes through next. She's watching the road and surrounding area of your vet clinic.

"_You guys have some weird code talk_." Alice's soft voice comes next. She's inside the closed clinic sitting in your office.

"_Told you none of this is code, flower girl. Badass Earth is another chick that can hurt my boss_."

"_Uh-huh…_"

Lucifer holds in a chuckle at Amenadiel's sigh, "Ah, Ms. Green?"

"_Yes, Lucifer_?"

"How is K9 doing? I haven't heard from her since we parted ways at that building."

"_Better. Not so much in a gloom state anymore. After hearing that the number of animals you saved is greater than deaths put her spirits up_."

Lucifer smiles warmly, "Lovely." His phone beeps and he pulls away to check his screen. Speak of the him, you're calling.

"I'll be back in one moment." He says to the group call, then answers yours, "K9-"

"_The messenger came here, to my home. Just now_." He can hear in your voice that you are breathing hard and the stomping of bare feet on cement, "_I'm chasing after him now_."

"I'll be right there, love. Keep your phone on." Lucifer hangs up and goes back into his group call, "Amenadiel, in my car _now_. Maze & Ms. Green, the messenger appeared at K9's home. She's chasing him." Lucifer hurries out of the precinct and sees his brother enter his car.

"_Got it_."

"_Oh no…we're leaving now_."

As Lucifer enters his vehicle he turns on the phone tracking app the Detective showed him. He clicks on your contact, hands the phone to his brother, and engine roars out of the parking lot.

* * *

This guy is quick, but you are _quicker_. All that time spent running through the woods _wasn't _a waste.

To get ahead of this guy you decide to cut a corner into the foliage. You match his pace and push forward so you're a few feet ahead. Then, you jump out and successfully push him to the ground.

Your kneecaps skid painfully on the sidewalk as your body tries to stop. Gritting through the pain you stand and jump on top of the man before he can get up.

The two of you begin to fight. Him for his freedom and you to secure him. This guy is _good_. Throwing multiple punches to your face so you see stars, but you maintain pressure on his knees and attack his stomach.

_Just _when he throws a last good punch on the back of your head and you start to blackout, a car's headlights envelops you two. Another car does the same as the two in the first car rush over and pulls you two apart.

"K9!"

You manage to blink away the blackness forming in your brain. You look up to see Lucifer holding onto you, concern etched on his face. Looking back to the messenger you see Maze and that guy Amenadiel holding him down. Maze places handcuffs on him.

You see Alice run to you next. She takes Lucifer's place behind you so he can stand next to the hooded man.

"It's about bloody time we caught you." He hisses at the man. He grabs the hood, "Now, who dares backstab my K9?"

He pulls the hood back and you gasp. Lucifer turns furious.

It was Miller.

* * *

You sit in the room behind the two-way mirror. Freshly bandaged from the precinct medical facility and an ice pack on your head, you watch as Agent Monroe (who you called while getting patched up), Chloe, and Dan interrogate your _former_ second.

You and Chloe had to force Lucifer out of the room. You told him to stay by your side, and that's exactly what he's doing. He's standing behind you with his hands gripping the back of your chair.

You sigh, "I really should've seen this coming."

"_Don't_, K9." You feel Lucifer grip the chair tighter, "This blame is not on you."

You shrug. Miller explains how he was jealous of you. How you just show up and take the Captain spot right from him. He didn't care that you had previous experience. He cared how you were gone for _years _from this office. How you didn't even continue your police career in New York.

No matter what Lucifer says, you _really _should have seen this coming. You know Miller is not the only one in the K9 division that has these thoughts. You'll have to be more careful now.

Miller also talks about how he was the last one to get close to breaking down Roberto, but then Roberto sent him a letter asking to meet alone. Miller stupidly did, and Roberto made him an offer he couldn't refuse. That's how he became a lackey.

And that's exactly what's happening to you now. The letter Miller dropped off was from Roberto asking for you to meet him at some old factory, alone, to "talk".

"So, what's the plan of action?" Dan asks as he, Monroe, and Chloe walk into the room.

Your eyes stay on Miller until you see him handcuffed and taken out, "I meet with Roberto, of course."

"Not alone," Lucifer says as a fact looking down at you.

"No." You stand up and turn to face everyone. You pat his shoulder, "Not alone."

"Alright." Monroe nods, "When is the meeting?"

"He wrote tomorrow at midnight."

"And here's the address of the factory." Chloe hands him a sticky note.

"Good." Monroe nods his thanks, "Here's what I'm thinking," he looks to everyone, "A small squad. Two, maybe three on each side of the building. While Ms. Earth goes in so do we. Stay in the shadows and disable any hidden reinforcements. When we hear her signal we come out and apprehend Mr. Alejandro."

"Any questions?" Monroe asks.

"What's the signal?" Lucifer asks looking down at you.

You smile and look at him, "How 'bout 'shoot me stab me'?"

He laughs.

* * *

You death grip your steering wheel.

You're not sure why you're so anxious. You tell yourself it's because you're _finally _going to catch this guy.

But truthfully, you're terrified that something is going to go wrong. Now there were people you _cared _about on this, and it was driving you mad how they could get hurt.

Music wasn't even able to calm you down.

The factory finally appears in your vision. When you get there you park next to the only other car, most likely Roberto's. After taking a quick look inside the car you head inside the building.

You're greeted with an expansive space. A space so large and empty that your footsteps echo loudly. Standing in the middle of this space was him.

"Ah, the infamous Animal Whisperer, at last." Roberto gives you an unnerving smile.

You roll your eyes and scoff at the old nickname. You haven't heard it since your orphanage days, "I see I got under your skin enough to do research on me."

"Any smart businessman would research their rivals."

"We are not rivals and you are _not _a businessman." You bite, "You're a criminal who should've been caught long along."

"Ah, but that is the police's fault, no?"

"Their fault for taking your bribes, which you're no doubt about to try on me. Well let me tell you, pal," you point at him, "_nothing_ you say here and now will keep me from locking your ass up."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He acts like he's pondering, "I have thought about what I could do to make you give up. Maybe threaten your clinic with bombs or every shelter in California. Too much work, however."

"Joy for me."

"Rightly, so. Ah, but then the _perfect _thing just came to me. _Literally_." His smile is all teeth. "_I _know what, or rather _who_, you fear most in this world Whisperer."

"I fear no one." You lie, and the bastard knows it. You fold your arms to hide the shiver.

"Tsk tsk. You know it's sinful to lie. Nevertheless, what I'm offering you is protection."

"What the hell makes you think I want or need _your _protection?" You snap.

He laughs, "Because _I _know what's about to happen, Whisperer, and _I _am the only one who can prevent it."

"You adding fortune teller to your resume now?"

His smirk is evil, "What's your answer, Whisperer?"

You fake ponder, "You know what?" You pull out your pistol and aim it at his head, "I'd rather you shoot me or stab me."

"Wrong answer. Men!"

You take satisfaction in seeing the bastard's smug smile turn to a frown when instead of his men coming out, _your _party shows themselves. The two of you are surrounded by Monroe's men, as well as Chloe, Dan, and-

_Where's Lucifer?_

"Right here, darling." As if he read your mind, the man missing was standing right behind you. He smiles, "You're cute when you jump."

"Do you _want _to get punched in the gut again?" You holster your gun and face him. Behind you, Monroe arrests Roberto while Chloe, Dan, and the others round up his men.

Lucifer makes a pained face, "Definitely not." You laugh and that makes him smile, "So, dog boy is finally caught. Care to celebrate over at LUX? I can have Patrick make you a wonderful fruit smoothie."

"Thanks for the offer, but I just want to relax at home right now. Tomorrow night?" You smile at him and touch his arm.

"Of course, darling." Lucifer walks you to your car and watches you until you're out of sight. He turns around and sees Monroe putting Roberto in the backseat of his car.

Lucifer smiles wickedly and his eyes flash red, "Showtime."

* * *

Monroe had the LAPD put Roberto Alejandro in a holding cell while the paperwork was done. Roberto sat in the smallest and farthest away cell the LAPD had.

Perfect.

"It does amaze me how I've come to love scum like you lose their freedom when I'm usually all _about _freedom." Lucifer Morningstar appears before Roberto's cell door. Hands in pockets and a teeth baring grin, "Then again, this place does remind me of home."

"What the hell do you want pin-up?" Roberto asks as Lucifer looks around the space.

Lucifer's eyes focus back on the criminal. He removes his hands from his pockets and grips the bar door, "Lucifer Morningstar, and before you roll your eyes like every other human, let me show you proof." Lucifer leans close to the door, "K9 is in _no way _sinful. However-"

Roberto screams. The Devil is out.

"_I am_."

Lucifer pulls open the locked iron bar door and steps inside. Roberto cowers in a corner, unable to see the wide-open door of freedom due to the Devil before him.

"Please…." Roberto shakes violently. Sweat immediately pours from him, "Please don't hurt me…."

"_Well, you see, I usually do, but I promised my Demon that she'd get to do the torture on you_." Lucifer steps to the side and gestures to Mazikeen of the Lilum. Her grotesque half-face smiles at the human as she twirls her daggers.

"_But before I allow her to destroy your body, I have a question for you dog boy_." Lucifer predatory walks to the human and kneels down before him.

"_Who is after Earth, or who you stupidly call the 'Animal Whisperer'_?"

"The...the Kidnapper."

"_The who_?"

"I…I don't know him personally. He, she, hell could be multiple people. It's just a name. Notorious at making people disappear."

"_What does this 'Kidnapper' want with Earth_?"

"N-nothing personally." Roberto shakes his head, "The Kidnapper takes jobs. People pay 'im to take people and keep the cops away. After the cops give up he takes them to the client."

"_When is this stain coming for her_?"

Roberto Alejandro is the first human Lucifer watches become smug in the face of the Devil.

"She's already gone."

* * *

"I know I said I was ready to face him, but...this is just too soon." You pace back and forth in your living room. Alice stands there watching you move, "I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet!"

"Maybe he was just messing with you, Earth." Alice tries to reassure you.

"No. No no no, Alice. He _absolutely _knew." Your pacing increases and now your hands are in your hair. "_How _could someone like him find out?! The only people who know the truth are you and Damien, and I sure as shit know neither one of you said anything."

"Earth, please calm down." Alice grabs you to stop yourself, "This isn't helping you."

"Yeah...yeah you're right." You sigh, "Ok...ok let's fortify this place."

You walk up the steps to your bedroom as Alice goes to the closet next to the kitchen. Just as you're about to open your bedroom closet something catches your eye in its mirror doors.

Your plants on the balcony are all destroyed.

You hear Alice scream and something breaks. You spin around and that's when your closet doors open and arms come around you. You get the person off with the ball buster move, then spin and punch him in the face followed by a kick to the stomach. You run from the room and catch a glimpse of Alice fighting another person as two more men come from your balcony. One of the men throws a punch to your already sore head and you see stars, but manage to still take them both down. Obviously these intruders didn't know about your strength.

Alice screams in pain and you look to see her fall down hard. You run to help her-

"Idiots. The boss gave us this for a reason."

An arm wraps around your head and a needle enters your neck. An all too familiar drug starts to enter your bloodstream.

"NO!" You kick and punch, but by now your body is locked by other arms surrounding you. You free your head long enough to see Alice motionless on the floor as three other men surround you.

"Your freedom is over." The voice that holds you from behind says.

The drugs take you into that pit of darkness.

* * *

"She _still _hasn't picked up?" Lucifer questions Maze as he speeds down the road.

"For the last time _no_. I've been trying since we got in the car!"

"What about Alice? They live in the same complex!"

Maze becomes quiet, "Tried her too. She's not picking up either."

Lucifer yells and slams the gas pedal down.

* * *

The Devil and his Demon arrive at your apartment complex. Lucifer doesn't even park. Just stops the car abruptly. He and Maze run inside and up the flights of stairs.

"K9!" Lucifer yells banging on your door.

No response.

Maze kicks in the door and the two enter into a wrecked apartment. Vases of plants and picture frames lay broken on the floor. Lucifer walks further in to look inside your bedroom. One closest door lay broken on the floor. Looking outside, he sees all your plant pots shattered, and the plants themselves stepped on in a hurry entrance and escape.

"LUCIFER!" Maze yells from the living room and he rushes over.

Alice is laying on the floor, unmoving. Maze quickly kneels and presses two fingers to Alice's throat.

Maze lets out a breath she's been holding, "She's alive."

Lucifer releases air from his nostrils. He leaves her to stand on your balcony. He looks up to the night sky. He grips the handrails and tries to calm the Devil in him.

He calls Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me?

**AN:** For those of you who read the Lucifer comics, in about 10 seconds you may be able to figure out where I'm getting ideas for Earth's background! *cheekydevilface* But don't spoil it for everyone! To those who haven't read the comics: please do. Then watch the tv series again. You'll love all the easter eggs. Also, I have updated chapters 1 thru 8. All except chapter 3 are just grammar fixes. I added a tiny bit more story elements in chapter 3!

**AN: **Updated July 25, 2020 - Grammar, Major story change

**Rating: **Teen  
**Warning[s]: **Swearing, Torture

**Show Timeline: **Season 2 after episode 15

**Spotify Playlist: ** playlist/6UtbKY3ENfzrDYoubKnBN9?si=uiS6DWLKRMSYMh8dVT5ngg

* * *

*****As of March 15, 2020, after Chapter 9: Can You Hear Me, I will no longer update "A Devil's Love" on this site. The reason being this site does not approve of second-person [you] stories. This story will be up for as long as the site allows. If you wish to continue reading past Chapter 9, please search AZookiex3 on AO3 or Wattpad, and you can search AZritesx3 on Tumblr. I've also started posting it on my DeviantArt [AZookiex3]! There is much more to this story, and I hope you continue to read!*****

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Can You Hear Me?

* * *

_**It's about that time. You can move your back again and when that happens, even just the smallest movement, punishment begins once more.**_

_**You lay on your dirty bed face first. It's faint now since they've been torn from you, but you can hear the Discarded coming down the hall. Slowly making their way to your door.**_

_**You slowly come to a sitting position. Legs hanging over, palms gripping the mattress, and a death stare at the door.**_

_**The heavy steel door opens and you're greeted with a small army of Discarded lead by the only other being alive besides you and Father.**_

_**"Please d...don't fight." The brown-haired boy steps into your room. A couple of the Discarded come in as well.**_

_**You grip the mattress tighter, "You always ask that. You should know what my answer is by now."**_

_**The boy sighs and moves his shoulders back. His wings come out and spread to their full length. He pulls out a familiar syringe.**_

_**You seethe at him, his wings, and the syringe.**_

_**It's not fair.**_

* * *

You wake with a start, expecting the whip's pain.

But no pain comes. Something's different.

You slowly open your eyes. This wasn't your old home of steel walls and chains. You're in what looks to be a jail cell, but with bars all around. You slowly lift your head, the pain from multiple hits causing you to blackout for a second. You move your body to carefully sit on the bed. Looking around, you see that the cell is placed in the center of a room. Like an animal's circus cage, put on display for all to see.

"Bout time you woke up." The voice startles you. You whip your head around, big mistake, and see a man sitting in front of your cell.

Despite your body's warnings, you lunge at the man, but that's when you realize your hands and ankles are bound by heavy chains.

"Hm, interesting…" the man says to himself. You squint to get a better look at him, but he positioned his seat to cover his top half in the room's shadow. All you can see is the man's expensive and lavish looking shoes, pants, and a heavy coat. He's also holding a cane on his right. You're not entirely sure, but the cane's top looks like a type of whale.

"Who are you?" You ask. Your voice is incredibly gruff and dry.

The man doesn't answer. He instead waves his free hand up and you hear a click to your right. Looking, you see the cell's door open and a man comes in. He's holding a glass of water and a plate with bread.

"Don't be stupid." The new stranger says.

_Does he even realize he left the door open?_

You run as fast as you can towards the opening, which was still pretty fast considering the situation your ankles are in, but you stop just short of freedom when a shocking sensation courses through your body. You scream and fall. Managing to keep your eyes open, you see that the bounds on your wrists and ankles are electric. When the pain stops you can see the man in the seat has a remote control.

_Oh yeah. He knew._

"Told you. You all are always stupid." The stranger in your cell drags you back to your bed, "At least ya didn't hit me. Yous people usually hit me and ruin your dinner."

"A cop has a much better mindset than the usual ones I get hired to take. Sure it helps too that this one has been through something like this before." Says the sitting man, who you figure is the boss.

The man in your cell places the water and plate down on the floor in front of you. He then walks away and locks the cell door behind him, "That why you told 'im you need more money? Cause she'd be a feisty one?"

The boss doesn't answer. He lifts his hand in the same motion as before and you watch the stranger exit through a door behind his boss.

The boss crosses his legs, "I suggest you drink some water. It would be a shame to ruin your voice with all the questions you're about to ask."

You just stare at the shadowed man.

He sighs, "None of the water or food you receive will be poisoned. I wouldn't be as rich as I am if I let my captures die on me. Bad business practice that is."

You slowly pick up the cup and down its contents, keeping an eye trained on where you believe the man's eyes to be.

"Better now?" He asks after you put the cup back on the floor.

You stand up and shuffle over to him. You sit in front of the bars to be as face to face as possible. Unfortunately, you still can't make out any facial features.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" You hiss.

"Yes, I do suppose you were expecting someone else, but fear not little doe." The boss leans in so you can see his top half, but he keeps his head in the dark, "Your father shall have you back soon enough."

"_Who are you_?!" You yell. You grip the bars and shake your chains violently, "Are you with him?! Are you-"

"Hush down, doe." He leans back into the chair, "I am not a direct accomplice to your father. Never even met him. He just hired me to capture you."

"I am called The Kidnapper. America's most infamous person at making people disappear. I am a simple businessman, that's all. Nothing extra special than that. Can't say the same for you though."

Your head begins to pound again. You remove one hand from a bar to grip your head.

"Though I will be asking him if I can keep those fancy chains and the formula for that shot. Especially if I'm now going to be capturing you folk more."

"Stop…" you grit your teeth. The pain is becoming unbearable to the point where your nails start puncturing your head, "What…"

"Poor confused little doe." The Kidnapper tisks and stands, "You will remain here for one week. That is when the LAPD will consider your case cold and stop actively searching for you. That is also when you shall be dropped off to him."

_No. Please…_

"They'll find me…" you manage out. You squint up at The Kidnapper. He's silhouetted by the light from the open door, "They'll always be looking for me."

"Not when they have no leads."

* * *

An entourage of LAPD forces flood your home. Brighter lighting is set up in every dark corner. Ella and extra forensic workers are flashing their cameras constantly. Dan and other detectives inspect every nook and cranny of your place. Maze watches paramedics try to awaken Alice, who they moved onto the couch.

And Chloe, with all her might, is trying to _not_ freak out about her BFF being kidnapped and her partner being completely out of it.

Lucifer hasn't moved an inch since they came. He still stands on your balcony. Hands still gripping the railing. He keeps his head held high. He stares at the night sky with burning eyes. His mind filling up with awful, monstrous thoughts.

He doesn't even budge when he hears Alice finally come to, but he doeslisten in:

"How are you feeling ma'am?" A female paramedic asks.

"Groggy." With the help of the paramedics, Alice rises to a sitting position, "Scared."

Lucifer turns his head.

"I don't want to bother you as soon as you wake up, Alice, but…" Chloe starts.

"No, it's completely alright." Alice moves so her legs are over the front and she sits straight, "We need to find Earth as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Chloe nods. Maze goes around Alice. Lucifer moves to lean against the frame of the balcony door.

"From what I could see everything looked completely normal in Earth's place." Alice begins as the paramedics look her over, "I go to the coat closet and notice the door slightly ajar. Right when I was about to call Earth a man came out."

"Did you happen to get a good look at him?" Chloe asks.

Alice shakes her head and looks disappointed, "No. He, and all the men that came out, were dressed in all black. The only part of their bodies that you could see were their eyes. Everything else was covered."

"Sounds professional." Dan comments.

"Sounds like they know better than to get hair or skin particles on anything," Ella says from the floor of your bedroom.

"But right before I fell I managed to scratch one in the eye! Look-" Alice raises her hand, then looks shocked. She brings her hand to her face to inspect her fingers.

"They...they washed my hands!" She yells.

"What?" Chloe asks, disbelief in her tone.

"Yes! Even under my nails!" Alice's eyes start to water.

"They also got rid of their shoe prints in the dirt of the plants," Dan says.

"And there won't be any prints since their hands were covered." Maze says, pissed.

"Damn it." Chloe hisses.

"This situation sounds familiar." Everyone, including Lucifer, looks up and sees Agent Monroe entering your apartment.

"Familiar?" Chloe questions.

"Throughout the years all around the country, there have been attacks like this." Monroe says as he walks to the group, "Usuallythe victim's place remains intact, but from the descriptions of these men and how no leads are found adds up."

"Who are these guys?" Alice asks.

Monroe looks at her, "They work for the-"

"The Kidnapper." Lucifer finally speaks, and it seems to startle the group. They all turn to him wide-eyed, then back to Monroe.

Monroe nods, "Yes."

"I've heard the stories, but doubt they were true. I just figured the 'missing' person simply didn't want to be found." Chloe looks between the two men.

"That's how the case gets closed after a time of no leads." Monroe replies, "But no, Detective Decker. Most of those 'mysterious' kidnappings are The Kidnappers doing."

"So, what happens now?" Dan asks.

"Now we continue scavenging this apartment from top to bottom, corner to corner, crack to crack." Monroe answers, "We'll still take a sample from underneath Ms. Alice's nail, despite them cleaning it, and we'll stare at the dirt on the balcony until we're positive we can't spot a print."

"Hey! I may have something!" Ella yells on the floor. When she looks up she notices that she's next to Lucifer's foot, "Good thing you didn't step this way, big guy!" She says looking up at him.

"Oh?" Lucifer says. He moves out of her way and the rest of the group, except for Alice, surrounds her.

Ella flashes a bright light on a spot on the floor, "Looks like I got a _tiny _bit of blood here! Still looks fresh too! And-" she takes her tweezers and lifts something from the ground. It's incredibly thin, almost impossible to see, but of course, Ella Lopez finds it.

"Is that-"

"Yup! A needle!" Ella interrupts Chloe excitedly, "No vial attached, but I'm hoping there's still some juice in it."

"Excellent finds Ms. Lopez." Monroe praises.

"Do we have a time limit?" Chloe asks Monroe.

"I'd say we have a week. That seems to be The Kidnapper's favorite time length."

"Then let's get bloody started already!" Lucifer says. He pushes through the crowd and leaves your apartment. Chloe follows him and Dan, Maze, and Ella (with possible leads bagged) follow soon after. Monroe stays a while longer to help the other detectives and scientists find any more clues.

_Day 1_

* * *

_"You're still mad at me." You said with a mouth full of pizza._

_Your apartment was quiet save for the chewing of good pizza and the tv. Lucifer hadn't said a word since you asked what pizza he'd like. While he ate he just stared blankly ahead of him._

_Your words finally got him out of that daze, "I'm not mad at you, darling."_

_"Then what's with the silent treatment?" You took another bite, "You always talk."_

_"Just pondering is all." _

_"About?"_

_"Who you're so scared of."_

_You sighed and leaned back on your couch, trying your best to sink into it._

_Lucifer set his plate down on the coffee table and turned towards you, "Darling, I have hundreds of resources at my beck and call. Whoever is causing you fear I can take care of."_

_"You sound like the Godfather." You tried to joke. Lucifer didn't laugh though. He looked serious._

_You sank further in. After moments of silence you caved, just a bit, "Lucifer, when I tell people they become leverage against me. Only Alice and Damien, who runs my NY clinic for me, know the whole truth. Chloe barely knows anything, but I'm afraid that because of my closeness to her she'll end up like-"_

_You stopped. Too much information._

_You finally looked at him, "I don't want more people hurt."_

_"Better than a Godfather, I'm the Devil." You huffed and started to turn away from him, but Lucifer gently pulled you out of your hole and held your hands, "I hate to say it, but besides my Father and brother no one can really harm me."_

_"Amenadiel?" _

_Lucifer chuckled, "Absolutely not! I was talking about Michael. But-"_

_"How many siblings do you have?" You asked with a raised brow._

_"Too many, though...one less." You saw that quick emotion of regret cross his eyes before he returned to normal, "K9 the point is, I can and want to help you. The fact that someone has this hold over you makes my blood boil."_

_"Why?"_

_"I…" Lucifer looked down at your joined hands. He squeezed them, then gently rubbed his thumbs on your palm, "I don't know." He looked back up to you, "Please, darling."_

_You looked at him. That strange feeling in your chest grew, making you want to spill everything to him and cry._

_But you can't._

_You squeezed his hands then pushed them, him, away, "I can't, Lucifer." You said with a regretful smile, "I'm sorry."_

_The defeat from his eyes and body made you hate yourself, but this was for the best. _

_"I...can tell you the other reason I left. Chloe knows this one, as well as everyone else."_

* * *

Lucifer leans against his glass railing, looking at the LA sunset while lost in the memory. He takes one long huff of his cigarette and slowly blows it out.

"Hey." Chloe comes up behind him and leans with him.

"Detective." He says distantly.

"You ok?" She asks. Worry clear in her voice and eyes.

"Depends." He says and flicks the ashes off the bud. He watches the particles fall to the street, "Any news?"

Chloe looks at the sunset. With a sigh, she says, "No. The lab is still trying to get DNA from that little blood sample."

"Then I'm bloody fantastic, Detective." Lucifer spat out.

Chloe watches him take another long drag of his cigarette. She sighs and goes to leave him. No sense in trying to talk to him when he's in this kind of mood.

"Detective."

Chloe turns around and looks at Lucifer's back. Surprised, she says, "Yeah?"

"Do you know why K9 left?" He asks the sun.

"Um yeah," Chloe is confused now, "To get away from her adoptive family. They were horrible to her and she wanted an escape from them, but Lucifer," she takes one step closer to his back, "I questioned the Hammers already, and they were very adamant in not even knowing she was back. Which I expected." Chloe moves closer to place a hand on his shoulder, "I'm confident they don't know anything."

"Of course." Lucifer's reply is still distant, "Just curious is all, Detective."

Chloe wants to say something to cheer him up, but she's not sure what. So, she pats his shoulder and leaves.

Lucifer takes in one last drag, "Of course she doesn't know anything. She told you as much didn't she?" He flicks the bud off the railing and stares at his disappearing sun:

"You should have _told _me, K9."

_Day 2_

* * *

_Day 3_

Chloe and Dan are inside Ella's lab. For the tenth time, they look through all the photos taken of the crime scene. The entire lab table is covered in photos.

Chloe snaps first, which makes Dan's head rise up. This was _very _uncharacteristic for his ex-wife, but then again this is her closest friend in danger.

"What is taking so long?!" Chloe hisses. She grinds her teeth and mindlessly moves photos.

"It was only a small, very small, sample found Chloe," Dan says.

"I know, but this is a cop! One of ours taken!" Chloe's hands ball into fists.

"You know Monroe took Ella to the FBI's lab for better testing."

"Which means it should be faster getting a result! Besides…" Chloe breaths in and out. Calming her herself down, she starts to look somber, "I'm starting to worry that the blood sample won't be of who we need."

"Chloe." Dan reaches across and takes hold of Chloe's hand. He gives her hand a small squeeze, "We're going to find her."

Chloe doesn't seem to hear him though. At least, she doesn't nod her head or look him in the eyes.

Dan sighs. Pulling back he looks through the windows behind Chloe, "Where's Lucifer?" He asks, agitated. Lucifer is her partner. Why isn't he here helping?

"He's not in the right mindset to help, Dan."

"Really?" Dan scoffs.

Chloe looks up at him, "What?"

"Just doesn't seem like Lucifer to get so worked up, unless he and Earth are closer than I thought."

"Lucifer cares about his friends, Dan." Chloe snaps.

"I think it's more than just that, Chloe."

"_CHLOOOEEE_!" Chloe was just about to question Dan further when she hears her name being yelled. Chloe looks behind her and sees Ella zooming down the stairs and running towards her lab door.

Chloe quickly opens the door so the poor woman doesn't run into it. Ella skids to a halt and slams a folder down on the table, causing numerous pictures to fall.

"I GOT HIM!" She yells triumphantly.

"What?" "Who?" Chloe and Dan say together.

"That blood sample is, by the Big Guy's grace, from one of the invaders!" Ella opens the folder and spreads out the info. Dan and Chloe stand behind her as they look at the results.

"His name is Jerry Carter." Ella starts, "Age 23. Has no current criminal record."

"Sounds like it might've been his first job." Dan comments.

"Yeah, poor kid." Ella shakes her head. She pulls out a page, "But from the looks of all these addresses, definitely someone who would work for the elusive Kidnapper."

"My God." Chloe takes in all the addresses, "The Kidnapper seems to move all throughout California."

"With a time frame of a year too," Ella says. She points to all the dates and sure enough, each one is about a year apart.

"This will take longer than four days to stake out each one," Dan says. He looks up to Chloe and sees the worry in her eyes.

"It will definitely take a long time, but Monroe has a bunch of teams already going to half of these places." Ella points to the locations marked with a star, "He gave these to us because they're closer."

"Let's get started then." Detective Decker is back on the job, and that makes Ella and Dan smile.

Ella and Dan leave to recruit some of the K9 officers to help out because, despite Miller's betrayal, a lot of your officers love you.

Chloe sends a quick text to Lucifer.

* * *

_Day 4_

Within 24 hours Monroe's team found Jerry Carter. Much to Chloe's disappointment, however, Monroe took him to the FBI base instead of the precinct.

"I understand you want to find your comrade and friend, Detective Decker, but you and others in the precinct are too personal. I need Mr. Carter to talk, not feel threatened." Is what Monroe told Chloe when she showed up at the base.

Much to Chloe's confusion and worry, Lucifer didn't seem too upset or bothered by it.

* * *

_Day 5_

Another 24 hours later, Chloe's phone rings.

"Decker." She answers.

"_Hello, Detective Decker. This is Agent Monroe_." Monroe's professional voice comes through.

"What's the story?" Chloe says. She's on the edge of her seat.

"_Mr. Carter told us about their attack on Ms. Earth, and he gave a few of the Kidnappers holding locations, but my gut is telling me he knows more_."

"Lucifer can get it out of him," Chloe says immediately. Lucifer looks down at her with a raised brow. He just arrived.

"I do have impeccable timing it seems." Lucifer comments.

"_That's precisely why I'm calling, Detective. I've heard about Lucifer's talent at getting people to talk, and with only two days left we need Mr. Carter to talk_." Monroe replies.

"Agreed." Chloe looks up at Lucifer and nods, "We're leaving now."

The FBI base in California is _far _from the LA precinct. Chloe was disappointed when Monroe found the guy, but now she's worried that since Jerry was found so far away that meant you were far away too. She knows there's no time to waste now.

The ride to the base was about two and a half hours and during the whole drive, Lucifer said _nothing_. Chloe tried to get him to talk, to ease her nerves, but he'd reply with short answers or a simple hum.

Lucifer seems to start back to life when Chloe parks at the base. They both quickly exit the car and head inside the building.

"Thank you for coming-"

"Where is this chap?" Lucifer interrupts Monroe.

Monroe motions for the two partners to follow him. After some lengthy corridors, they stop in front of a metal door.

"Mr. Carter refused to answer with all our eyes on him. So, we moved him to this more secluded spot. We can't see or hear what's being said inside, but there's a recorder working on the table." Monroe says.

"Wonderful." Lucifer smiles. Chloe should be happy to finally see one from Lucifer, but that particular smile made her feel uneasy.

Monroe opens the door for Lucifer. Chloe tries to squeeze in but he stops her, "I think it's best for just Lucifer to talk to him. If he's as good as your reports say we need no other distractions."

Chloe, reluctantly, agrees. She watches the door close behind Lucifer. Monroe motions for her to take a seat next to him on the opposite wall. She has to do more waiting.

* * *

_You stood behind your vet clinic. You've just finished your last surgery for the day and you needed a breather. _

_Leaning back against your building you listened, well half-listened, to Lucifer on the phone. Day three of the stakeout with no results._

_Instead of being focused on the conversation Lucifer was trying to have with you: a case that led him to the most expensive school in California and something about igniting a blade, your mind continued to replay the nightmare, or maybe memory, you had a night before._

_**All around you is nothing but trees, grass, and dirt. You take a deep breath in. The air tastes so good here. You want to stay here forever.**_

_**But you know your Father is going to find you. You have to be quick.**_

_**You kneel on the ground and place your palms together, something you've seen your brother do when he can't find Father. You've also seen your Father do this when calling for the lonely red man.**_

_**In your mind you scream for help. Scream for freedom, and tell your location as best you can.**_

_**You stand and quickly run back to your cage, so as not to be caught.**_

_**What may have been days later, you wake to a cold aura staring at you.**_

_You squeezed your eyes shut and closed out Lucifer's voice more to try to remember the image in front of you, but all that came back was the same memory that flashed before you in Lucifer's bathroom._

_**A man. Strong and muscular under his white armor. His wings darker than your darkness.**_

_**"Who are you?" You ask.**_

_**You notice his grip tighten on his sheathed sword, "He has heard you and has sent me to give you what you seek." His voice is booming. His voice is cold.**_

_**You shiver.**_

_**In a movement you couldn't see, the man appeared behind you. He grabbed hold of your**_-

_Static started filling your mind._

_**He pulls.**_

_**You scream.**_

_You gasped for breath and slid to the ground. You heard Lucifer's distant voice call out to you, and saw that you had dropped your phone._

_You scrambled for your phone, "I'm fine!" You said quickly._

_"Sure as hell doesn't sound like it, darling. Did you see dog boy?" Lucifer's voice sounded concerned._

_"What? Oh, no. No. I was just, um." You took a shaky breath in and breathed out. No point in lying, "It's just I had a bad nightmare last night. I can't get it out of my mind."_

_"A silly little nightmare makes you react that way? I'm going to need to have a chat with an old friend." _

_"I'm fine, Lucifer. Really." You swallowed the lump in your throat, "Actually...I've got a question for you."_

_"Oh? Do ask."_

_"Ok, so I'm going to pretend for a second that you're actually the Devil-" Lucifer sighed on the other end._

_"Lucifer, do you...um...hear people?" You asked._

_"Every day, darling. I'm hearing a bunch right now." He replied humorously._

_You sighed and rubbed your temple, "No, Lucifer. I mean…" You swallowed again. This was such a ridiculous question._

_"Do you hear prayers?"_

_"Ah." Lucifer went quiet._

_You panicked, "Yeah, dumb question. Was just humoring you-"_

_"I do, well used to. Still can, I should say." He suddenly replied, "I'm sure you can imagine the kind of prayers the Devil gets. I got sick of it." He said with a hint of venom._

_"What is it, like, an on-off switch?" You joked._

_"I wish." He replied seriously, "No, K9. I had to train for many centuries to have those twisted requests quiet down."_

_"Oh…" You weren't sure how to react, "So, what happens now when people pray to you?"_

_"I may have a slight buzzing in my mind every now and then, but I've grown to ignore them." _

_"Ok." You replied, accepting the answer._

_"So, do you believe me now?" He asked hopeful._

_You scoffed, "Of course not, Lucifer. It was just a rhetorical question."_

_"Blast."_

* * *

You're pulled from your daze by the footsteps and murmurs outside the door.

You slowly rise from your cot and walk to the front of your cage to hear better. You're not sure how many days it has been, but obviously significant enough to weaken your body and make your stomach scream. The bread and water these people gave you were _not _enough. It was like they were purposely weakening you.

That thought is only further proven with how many times you've been shocked. Every now and then your body would react like it was being shocked when no one was around with the damn remote. Not a good sign.

Besides the men that came to give you the food and empty your waste bucket, you've had no company since the Kidnapper himself on day one. It made you stir-crazy, but one good thing is that you could hear better in the silence.

You press the side of your face to the bars and push as far out as you can. You pick up some chatter.

"Can you believe it?"

"Not good for Jerry, that's for sure."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No, but considering how the boss ain't worried it's no big deal. Cops only got two days before we leave."

"Right. Smooth sailing, eh?"

The voices laugh, then become too hard to hear as they walk away.

_Two days?_

_"You will remain here for one week. That is when the LAPD will consider your case cold and stop actively searching for you." _The Kidnapper's voice comes through your mind.

You panic.

_Shit. Shit shit shit!_

You stumble backward and trip on your ankle chains. Your still wounded head pounds madly. You slowly go into a kneeling position and wait for the stars to go away.

If you had enough water in your system you'd be crying right now.

Instead, you lift your heavy shocking cuffs and stare at your dry palms.

You contemplate.

* * *

"Hello there Jerry-boy!" Lucifer sing songs into the room.

Lucifer takes in Jerry's Carter appearance with a smile as he sits across the man. Curly brown hair, white, brown eyes, petite build. No one special.

_Good._

"I already told ya'll everything I know," Jerry says. He looks Lucifer up and down.

"Ah, these FBI chaps don't think that's the case, Jerry." Lucifer's smile is wide. His eyes don't match it. "So, they asked me here to _persuade _it all out of you."

"Ya can't hurt me." Jerry sits confidently, "Who even are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? Lucifer Morningstar." Smile still on, Lucifer holds out his ringed hand.

Jerry doesn't take it. Instead, he scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Right. First my boss goes all crazy sayin' an angel spoke to him, and now I'm talking to the Devil. Ya'll Californians are crazy."

"Well that's some new info spilled." Lucifer leans in, "An angel spoke to the Kidnapper?"

"Ain't like them government jockeys would believe it. 'Course another crazy would." Jerry crosses his arms and leans back.

"Hm, well as interested as I am that's not what I'm here for." Lucifer stands, "The Kidnapper took a friend of mine, and I want her back." Lucifer holds his hands behind him and slowly walks around the table, "I believe you're the one that attacked her, correct?"

"Everyone was attacking her, buddy. Freak of nature if ya ask me. Never seen a bitch fight like 'er."

Within a blink of an eye, Lucifer has Jerry hoisted up in the air with one hand and the other hand pushing down the pause button on the recorder. Lucifer's smile turns twisted as he watches Jerry try to squirm free.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Jerry-boy."

"Let me down you fr-" Jerry freezes mid insult. His mouth is still open, his eyes are as wide as saucers, and he's visibly shaking.

"_See something you like_?" Devil Lucifer is out, red eyes and skin. His smile is still twisted.

Lucifer plops the human back on the metal chair and leans in close, "_When I press play you are going to give me every location of your boss's holdings. You are going to give me names and in the future, I will find you again so you can properly apologize to dear K9 and tell us about this angel_."

Lucifer stands straight, "_Are we clear Jerry-boy?" _Jerry is still in frozen mode. Lucifer sighs and slaps him across the face, making Jerry fall face-first on the metal table.

Lucifer pulls his head up by his hair and burns his red eyes into Jerry's soul, "_I said __**are we clear**__?"_

"Yesyesyesyespleasedon'thurtme." Jerry says all at once.

Lucifer returns to normal and smiles, "Wonderful." He let's go of Jerry and presses play, "I believe you have information to spill Jerry-boy?"

And spill Jerry did. He lists every location the Kidnapper holds people in California, places where the man himself could be staying, and gives names on every accomplice he knows of. Satisfied, Lucifer leaves the broken human with a smile and strides out of the room.

"So?" Chloe fast walks to her partner looking hopeful.

"You know me, Detective." Lucifer winks at her and she smiles back.

"Thank you, Mr. Morningstar," Monroe says sincerely and quickly walks in the room to grab the recorder. When he returns he tells Chloe to call her trusted co-workers to meet them at the base. Once everyone arrives Monroe leads everyone to an interrogation room. He places the recorder on the table and hits play.

Lucifer stands in a corner while everyone else writes down notes on their pads. The back of his head starts to itch and he scratches it, a bit too forcefully.

"You ok?" Chloe whispers to him.

"Hm? Oh yes." Lucifer forces his arm down and smiles at his partner. "Just an itch."

_A persistent itch._

* * *

_24 hours left_

You sit against your bars with your back towards the door. You don't move when you hear the door open and footsteps come towards you.

"You've got 24 hours, little doe. Then you'll be back home." The Kidnapper says behind you.

"Home." You whisper out. You twist around to look at him and are surprised to _actually _see him. You take in his details carefully. Grabbing hold of the bars with shaking hands you push your face against the bars.

"I'm going back to Hell."

"Yes well, normally I don't regret my job, but in your case…" He sighs and walks closer to you, "Sorry doe. I'm protecting the human race by doing this. Your Father said so."

You lean away from him and stare, "You're just as crazy as he is, as I was."

He shakes his head, "No little doe, you've forgotten. Forced to forget. This is the only reason I have regret in this, but you'll remember. Eventually." He turns away and walks out the door, leaving it open as a joke.

You start to shake and hyperventilate. You crawl over to your cot and kneel, hands together.

_Lucifer. _You pray to him.

_Please, Lucifer. I'm banking on this. I've got nothing left. I don't know how far I can get in this state. If anything you said is true, please. Please save me._

_Can you hear me? Please, hear me._

* * *

_3 hours left_

Lucifer and Chloe have been out since early morning checking out locations. Each one had been a bust so far, and Chloe was starting to get worried. She knows time is running out.

Meanwhile, her partner was getting agitated by the hour. She thinks it's because of them having no luck. When in truth, though that definitely is a reason, the insistent itch in Lucifer's mind was _not _going away.

_Bloody Satanists. _Dad only knew why _now _he was having trouble calming the prayers, but he's getting sick of it. It's getting in the way of finding you and Lucifer wasn't having it any longer.

While Chloe talks on her phone to give Monroe, Dan, and the other groups another no go update, Lucifer stays further back. He shuts his eyes and lets the voices in.

Of course the usual murderous pleas and psychopathic prayers came flooding through, but Lucifer focuses his mind on the one new soul who keeps hounding him.

_**Lucifer**_.

_No...that can't be right. _Lucifer focuses on this voice.

_**Seriously, Lucifer. I'm starting to feel like a hopeless idiot in this cage.**_

_It is! _Lucifer's eyes open wide in shock and joy, but doing so shut your voice out. He quickly focuses once more and instantly hones in on your prayers. He listens intently while searching for your location.

He sees you in a cell, kneeled by an uncomfortable-looking cot. He looks around to see empty space. He looks further out, and now he's in tight hallways.

_Still not enough_!

He goes as far out as he can without losing your connection. He sees what looks to be a ship's haul with a rope embroidery stamp and hears water, as well as other humans getting the ship into gear.

_There!_

His eyes open and he runs to Chloe, "DETECTIVE! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

* * *

_30 minutes left_

You haven't moved from your stance since you started praying to Lucifer. Your body felt stiff, but you're ready for whatever comes next.

You hear the door open and footsteps come to your cage door, "Time to get going, sweet thing."

The man opens the door, comes to your back, and lifts you up by the underarms. You slam the back of your head into the man's face and keep steady while he stumbles back. Ignoring the stars you see, you spin around and wrap your chains around the man's neck. His eyes bulge at you. One hand grabs at your neck while the other reaches into his pocket to pull out the shock remote.

He presses it and starts to smile at your pain, but you push through and tighten your chains around his throat. His face turns blue and you twist your arms to crack his neck. You fall to the ground from the constant shock and blindly grab for the remote. You click it off and smash it to pieces.

You give your body a minute to stop convulsing, then stand and shuffle out the cage and to the edge of the door. You listen from inside the room and can hear some kind of commotion coming down the right hall. You peek out of the door frame, look from side to side, and then shuffle down the right hall.

* * *

"LUCIFER!" Chloe yells at her partner as he storms out of her car and heads for the ship. "We need to wait for backup!" She yells getting out of her car.

"No time for that, Detective! The ship's ready to sail!" He yells without looking back.

Lucifer walks straight to the ship. He knocks out a couple of unsuspecting dock workers then walks onto the ship.

It's massive, but thanks to your prayers he knows just where you are.

He takes a couple of stairs down then hides in the shadows at the sound of voices. He pulls out a pocket knife and runs it across his palm.

He smiles when he doesn't bleed.

_Good girl, Detective._

"Hey, freeze!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

The two men walking down the hall pull out their guns and aim it at Lucifer when he comes out.

"Here to rescue someone, chaps. Now if you'll excuse me-"

The men shoot as soon as Lucifer takes a step. He stumbles back, but smiles viciously.

"_Now, why'd you have to do that_?" Lucifer changes his face and the men scream. They fire relentlessly as Lucifer walks to them. Lucifer slams the men against either side of the walls and continues forward.

Eventually, he comes across a more open room that's connected to other halls. He wants to go down the hall you're in, but there are a dozen or so men holding him at gunpoint.

"_You know, I expected someone like the Kidnapper to have better defensives than this. Shame, really." _Devil Lucifer speaks to the crowd.

_"_Holy fuck-"

"It is true! Everything the boss said-"

"We can't fight the D-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND FIRE!"

* * *

You just finished bashing your chains against your third victim when you hear the gunshots coming from up ahead.

You stumble forward. Along with your constant shaking body, pounding head, and fatigue, that last guy gave you a gut-wrenching punch and a bullet wound on your thigh. It's just a graze, but losing blood is something your body can't take right now.

By the time you get close to the opening of a new room the gunfire dies out and it's just screams. You brace yourself for a couple of seconds, then storm the best you can into the room.

You freeze. Bodies of men lay all-around a singular man standing in the center of the room. His back is towards you, but you recognize that kind of suit anywhere.

But his head...where is his hair?

"Lucifer?" You choke out.

He turns, and you come face to face with the Devil himself. His skin is charred to an awful degree. The white of his eyes are pitch black to make his blood-red eyes pop.

Lucifer smiles, "_K9! I-_" he starts to walk towards you, but stops at the look on your face.

"It-it's true. _It's all true_."


End file.
